A lion still has claws
by radicallion
Summary: Alyssa Lannister is the youngest daughter of the Rock. She is beautiful and people call her 'the Queen of Beauty' to the dislikings of her sister Cersei. Lord Tywin thinks that no man is good enough for her. She starts to fall for a man that can never work out. Or, could it?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

It was freezing cold up in the North. Alyssa started to shiver when a gust of wind entered the carriage. Her sister Cersei looked up at her. "Little cub, lions are never cold." Alyssa hated it when she called her that.

_Alyssa Lannister was the youngest daughter of Lord Tywin Lannister. After Lady Joanna had died giving birth to her brother Tyrion, he had taken Alyssa's mother as his wife, Lady Emilia of House Verney. They had a good marriage, of what Alyssa had heard. Soon after that Alyssa was born and ever since then her father had called her 'cub'. Her Lady mother had got into a depression after her birth, no one knew why. When Alyssa had reached her third name day her mother had thrown herself off the cliffs of Casterly Rock. _

_Alyssa was really close with her father. He was the only one who was allowed to call her 'the cub of Casterly Rock', in her eyes. Her brother Jaime mocked her with it. Her other brother, Tyrion, showed off with her nickname. He had thought a little nickname for her himself: 'the Queen of cubs and beauty', for Alyssa was beautiful. Alyssa was aware of the rumors that the people in Westeros simply called her 'the Queen of beauty', to the dislikes of the actual queen, her sister. _

_Having the features of every Lannister, Alyssa also had golden hair, with a touch of brown in it. Her eyes were like big emeralds with a sparkle in it, the sparkle you see when a small kid is up to something bad. Her hair was never tied up, so it hung loose up to her shoulders, to emphasize its beauty. She had full lips where every man would die for just to kiss them. Her waist was slim and she had been most fortunate to have full breasts and a flat stomach. Her bottom was round and she had very long, slim legs. _

_Alyssa knew perfectly well that she was beautiful: she would persuade every man and woman to do things for her. Just one smirk or one look with her big green eyes and people would do anything. She had kissed men in her life, however she never bedded them. Her father and sister were very protective of her: no man would ever be good enough to be with her. One time Alyssa had kissed a man in her chambers down at Kings Landing. She had a strange, comforting feeling in her lower stomach and she felt that her private began to get wet. As the closest thing to a mother, she told Cersei about this. Cersei told her that it was called 'lust', and that Alyssa needed to forget that feeling, for it was something dangerous. Perfect, and fulfilling, but dangerous. She had told their Lord father after that and Alyssa was being called back to the Rock, so her father could keep a close eye on her. _

_She knew she could not bed anyone until her father had found her a good match to marry. House Lannister was well respected and it would be a shame if she would ruin that name by bedding someone before being married. So she just started to tease men, and women. When her father had an important House coming over, she would put a revealing dress on and be very charming. The most handsome man was lucky: she would bend over to him when she had the chance so he would have a perfect view towards her breasts and kiss him very gently on the cheeks, smirking afterwards. They were allowed to touch her, to whenever she said that it was enough. She enjoyed the attention so she was making sure she would get some of it. _

_She had seen 18 name days by now and her father still had not find her a suitable match, so she was send back to King's Landing, so that Cersei could take care of that. Alyssa hoped they would hurry, she was already quite old for a marriage and she was done exploring her own body: she wanted a man to explore. _

_One day Cersei had told Alyssa's handmaiden to pack her stuff because they would ride towards Winterfell, which belonged to House Stark. King Robert wanted to see his old friend Ned Stark and ask him if he would be his new Hand of the King, for the latest one had died. It would be a long journey._

"Oh forgive me Your Grace, it seems that the cold matches your personality." Alyssa said to Cersei, giving her the famous smirk.

"Don't talk to me like that. I need to talk to you about something before we reach Winterfell. You know well that House Lannister and Stark are not fond of each other. I need you to be a proper Lady."

"I'm very capable of doing so."

Cersei smiled. "Of course you are. However, the eldest sons of Ned, his trueborn and _bastard_ are of your age. In need of a wife. You will not look at them nor touch them, or I will send word to our Lord father and make sure you will be send back home."

"That's very cruel of you, Your Grace. You know how much I love handsome men around my age."

"I know. And that's why I warn you. I'll make sure Jaime will keep an eye on you."

"So he could slay them just because they look at me? How harsh." Alyssa still had a smile on her face. She had heard of Ned's sons. She was told they were handsome and very honorable. _We'll see about that, _she thought.

"If they or you give us the opportunity, then yes, he must. Now, I do not want to hear a word anymore. We are close to the gates of Winterfell." She ended the conversation by looking out of the carriage. Myrcella was on her lap and Tommen was sitting next to her. Alyssa loved them, and they loved her.

…..

They marched into Winterfell. King Robert as first of course, with Prince Joffrey closely behind him. The Queen's carriage was after that, and finally they held to a stop. Alyssa wanted to stand up when Cersei said: "Remember what I said, remember every word of it."

Alyssa was getting quite annoyed by now. "Yes Cersei, I will be the proper Lady you wish you were." Without waiting for a response, she left the carriage and looking directly at the Starks, who were lined up in front of her. She overheard the eldest daughter saying "That's her, that's the Queen of beauty!" towards her little sister. Alyssa gave them a look. The daughter blushed, and Alyssa felt hard for her. So she gave her a smile: "Thank you my lady, for you are quite a pretty one yourself." That made her blush even harder.

Alyssa looked farther down the line, next to Lord and Lady Stark stood quite a handsome man, Alyssa thought he was the eldest Cersei was talking about, but something distracted her. Well, someone. There was a very handsome young man behind the eldest son. A man with thick, black curls and deep brown eyes. He was looking directly at her, Alyssa could tell that he liked what he saw, but when he found out that Alyssa looked back at him, he started to look at the ground, ashamed. Alyssa was interested in this young man and she would find out who this man was.

After introduced herself to all of the Starks, the ward of Lord Stark, Theon Greyjoy, was being told to show Alyssa to her chambers. When he thought she didn't see him, he gave a big thumps up to Lord Robb and the man, who happened to be the bastard boy. _They say bastards are born out of lust, hmm.. So lust was perfect. _Alyssa thought to herself. When Theon caught up with her, she gave him his smile.

"What were those thumbs up about my Lord?" she asked him.

"Oh my Lady, I thought you did not see that. But it was because of your beauty, which is breathtaking. Like the rumors."

"As it is not the first time I hear it, I still want to thank you, my Lord."

"No need to thank me. Here are your chambers. I will let you settle down and get some rest. If there is anything you need, my room is above yours." Theon gave her a wink and looked at her full breasts, when he left her in her chambers. There was no time to rest, tonight there was a big welcoming feast in the hall and Alyssa wanted to look at her best.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her handmaiden Eleonor had tied up two strings of her hair back to her head and gave her a red and gold dress, the colors of her House. It still had a cleavage and fitted her perfectly, showing off her waist.

"You look beautiful, m'lady." Eleonor said.

Alyssa didn't need her to tell her that. She **knew** it. "Thank you, you may go now and prepare yourself for the feast. I'll see you down in the hall."

"Thank you m'lady." And with that, she left.

Alyssa did not feel like wait for much longer, so she left her chambers and went down to the hall. Her brother Jaime, Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen and the Stark children were already there.

"Do I still need to tell you that you look breath taking, my little sister?" Jaime whispered in her ear.

"No you don't, so spare me your words and please let me enter the feast, so I can have a cup of wine."

Jaime laughed. Their laughs were similar, as were most of their features. "Lord Robb will take you there." He said, leaving for the feast.

Robb walked towards her and held out his hand, wanting Alyssa to place her hand in his. When she did, he gave her a kiss on it. "You look lovely, my lady." He said, as he couldn't keep his eyes off her cleavage.

"Thank you my Lord, you look quite handsome yourself." Alyssa gave him a small kiss on his cheeks, knowing the feeling she gave him. She took his arm and they entered the hall for the feast. Cersei was talking to Lady Stark and Jaime to Lord Stark. She took a seat next to Cersei and asked a cupbearer for some wine. She looked around the hall. Robb was talking to that Greyjoy-boy, but the bastard was nowhere to be found.

While she finished her third cup of wine, she became impatient. She wanted to see him, get HIS attention and not of all the other men who tried to get her attention for the past hour. She got up and walked outside. It was cold, but the warmth the wine gave her was enough. She stared down the courtyard when she saw him, sitting on the ground with a sword next to him. She walked up to him.

"Enjoyed your practice?"

He was startled, turning around to see her. "I'm sorry my Lady, I did not see you."

Alyssa started to sit down next to him, so she could look him in the eyes. "That's alright. Want some wine?" She gave him a smirk, which made him look to the ground again. _Though one, let's see how long it takes for him to break. _

"Thank you my lady." The bastard said.

"Alyssa for you. And, you are..?"

"Jon Snow, my… Alyssa. Lord Stark's bastard."

"Nice to meet you Jon Snow. Why aren't you at the feast?"

"Like I said, I'm Ned Starks _bastard."_

"Bastards are allowed to drink as well, aren't they? Anyway, you're not missing out on something. Quite boring. " Alyssa said, pushing his head up with her index finger to look him in the eyes again. He stared at her beauty, before he started to blush again and looked down, passing his eyes on her cleavage.

"Do you like what you see, Jon?" Alyssa whispered.

"You are very beautiful, my lady."

"I told you to call me Alyssa, and thank you. I also like what I see now."

Jon looked up to that and Alyssa gave him a small kiss on his lips.

"I have heard that you are a very honorable man, Jon Snow." She said with a husky voice in his ear. She could feel the tension, she did something to him, she could feel it.

"Thank you, Alyssa. In a few days I will leave to join the Night's Watch."

"What a shame for all those Northern women, then." She wanted him, now.

Jon started to smile. "Thank you, lady Alyssa. You are very kind." Now it was her time again to smile. _Oh, he had no idea how kind she could be for him. All she wanted was him to kiss her roughly, and more. And she would make him do all that. _

"Jon, would you be so kind to escort me back to my chambers? It's getting chilly with a dress like this." Saying this, she touched her bare cleavage with one hand, seductive.

Jon thought for a moment. "Of course, lady Alyssa." He stood up and held out a hand for her. She smiled up to him before taking his hand. When she also was up, she gave him another kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear and walked away. She looked back over her shoulder, smirking, and then Jon followed her. Thinking about what would come next made Alyssa walk even harder, hearing Jon still following her.

When they reached her chambers he opened the door for her and she walked inside. She saw that Jon was doubting if he would come in.

"Please Jon, come in." And with that, Jon closed the door behind him.

He looked at her for a couple of seconds from top to toe, waiting at her breasts, and Alyssa knew she turned him on. She got that lovely feeling again in her lower stomach. She could feel her vagina getting wet. She wanted him to kiss her, so she walked up to him.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Jon." She said, once again with a husky voice, looking into his eyes. She was only inches away from him now, so she put a hand on his chest, stroking it.

That was enough for him to break. He kissed her on the mouth roughly, demanding with his lips to open hers so his tongue could find hers. She let him and she could feel his tongue playing with hers. _Oh my god this feels so good. _She could feel her nipples stiffen as Jon's hands explored her body. Suddenly he held back, pushing her slightly away from him.

"I can't…" He said.

"Oh yes you can." Alyssa said, moving towards him.

"No I can't. You're highborn. I'm a bastard. I can't ruin you and maybe leave a base born in your belly."

"Oh Jon, no one needs to know," she whispered, "And I'll be a proper lady and drink a cup of moon tea the next morning. I'll have my brother Tyrion get it for me, he will not tell. He wanted me to have sex when I learned to walk. No need for trouble." Alyssa placed his hands on her breasts and moved her head to his ear, licking his earlobe. "I want you, Jon Snow."

That did it, he kissed her once more and again she could feel his tongue. He massaged her breasts, and she could feel his thumbs moving over her hard nipples. Her hands were sliding downwards, from his neck to his private, which she felt was hard now. That made her feel with pride, she was the woman to break Jon Snow's honor. It was such an amazing feeling to feel how much he wanted her.

Alyssa stepped backwards, breaking the kiss, and Jon looked confused.

"Don't be confused Jon, you'll like what comes next." She said as she moved her hands towards her shoulders, letting the dress slipping off her body. As she stood bare in front of him, she observed the way he looked at her. She loved it how men looked at her, but no man saw her naked, next to her brothers and father. He looked at her like he worshipped her, making her wet even more. She teased him by moving her own hands to her breasts to massage them, revealing a nipple once in a while.

"Oh my lady Alyssa…" he said with a husky voice. _He wanted her._

"What is it Jon? Do you like it?"

"I love it." He walked up to her and kissed her once more, more intense than the other kisses. His hands explored Alyssa's body, making her moan his name.

"Oh Jon…" She said while he licked her neck. There was a spot over there which felt so intense. "Touch me, touch me everywhere."

He pushed her on to her soft bed and stood still for a moment, enjoying the view. Alyssa saw so much lust in his eyes, it made her turned up even more.

He lay down on top of her, exploring her body with his tongue. His hands were on her breasts, never wanting to let them go. She gasped whenever he hit a sensitive spot, and she could feel her heart beating loud in her chest.

"Oh Jon, this is so good.. How can this be bad?" She said with her eyes closed while he was licking her hard nipples.

"Wait 'till you feel this.." He told her, his hand move towards her private. He pulled her legs apart and letting a few fingers exploring her wet vagina. Alyssa wanted to scream when he hit her sensitive spot, Jon held a hand to her mouth to stop her from doing so. "Shhhh…" he said.

"Jon, I want you. I want you so bad.."

"I know my lady. And I want you."

Alyssa wanted to make him moan her name so it was time for some action from her side. She pulled him off, making him to lay on his back and crawling on top of him. Now it was time for her to explore his body with her hands. She could feel his muscles harden under his clothes wherever she touched him and his hard member pushing against her private. While kissing him, she undid his clothes. He was gasping her name when she stopped kissing him to explore his naked body.

He had a muscular body and a big, big hard member. She gently touched it, smirking at him teasingly. She moved her hand up and down his member, making his breathe slower as her tongue ran all over his chest. When she reached his member, she started to look at him.

"Say my name."

"Lady Alyssa, Queen of beauty."

With that, she took his member into her mouth. She sucked it, while her hands played with his balls. She enjoyed the sounds he made. She took his member as deep into her mouth as she could when he made her stop.

"Not yet."

He made her lay on her back once more while he licked her nipples again, going lower and lower with his tongue. When he reached her private it was his time to look up at her.

"Say my name, Alyssa."

"Jon Snow, my Jon Snow."

He started to lick her wet private, making circles around her sensitive spot. He made her moan his name several times and he placed a finger inside of her. He moved up and down, never letting his tongue of her private. Alyssa wanted to scream, but she knew she couldn't. Knowing this wasn't even the best part yet, she made him stop, leaning in for a kiss.

"I want you inside me Jon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, I want you so badly.."

He moved upwards with his tongue to look her in the eyes once more. Then he reached for his member, and moved it closely to her private, giving her a look of approval. She nodded and with that, he put his member in her.

It hurt at first, but not so bad. She was soaked by now so the good feeling was more present. He moved in and out of her, carefully and gasped for breath.

"You're so wet.."

"You make me.."

Jon's thrusts became harder and the bed was starting to move. They kissed each other roughly, both not wanting this to end. She pushed him out of her, the smile on her face still there, and pulled Jon on his back. She crawled on top of him and pushed his member in her again. She moved up and down and her breasts bounced along with her movements. Jon put his hands on them, squeezing them softly.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, lady Alyssa." He moaned.

"Oh yes Jon, me too. I love this."

And then she felt an explosion of feelings moving down her private. She gasped and she moaned, she knew she was about to climax. She had this feeling before when she played with herself.

"I'm coming Jon!"

"Me too my lady, don't stop."

He moved along with her so she could feel the whole of his member inside her. While licking her nipples, they both reached their climax. She could feel him spilling his seed inside her, which was an incredible feeling. By now, they were both very sweaty. She leaned in towards his mouth and kissed him.

"This was the best desert I've ever had after a feast." She said to Jon while he started to smile at her and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_A/N: Hello everyone! I hoped you enjoyed the prologue! From this point, the story starts. It takes place at the start of season four, so a few years later than the prologue. _

_Of course it's very obvious to say that I don't own anything accept for Alyssa. I didn't want to put it down here, because of the obviousness, but I don't know it's like a ground rule or something._

_Please let me know what you think of the story so far! Suggestions are always welcome (:_

The sun was shining in her chambers. Alyssa growled. '_Way too early.'_ Last evening she drank too much wine with Tyrion and Bronn. The wine had filled her with pleasure and at night, she was dreaming about the night she had with Jon. She thought of that a lot of times. No one looked at her like that before. Not just lust, but also desire, passion. She hasn't seen or heard from Jon since, for he was a member of the Night's Watch now, but she knew he was thinking about her as well. '_I always leave my marks.'_

There was a soft knock on the door. '_Oh no, not just now, my headache is taking over…' _Alyssa thought but she did answer by saying "Come in!"

Eleonor her handmaiden stepped into the room. Once she saw Alyssa, she started to blush and looked to the floor. Alyssa, who always slept naked, wasn't aware that she lost her blankets that night. Alyssa sight when she saw that Eleonor was still blushing. "Come on now, these are just breasts. You have them as well. Here." Alyssa stood up and walked up to her, laying Eleonor's hands on her bare breasts. This made Eleonor blush even more.

"Whatever. What is it that you want from me?" Alyssa asked her, a little bit annoyed.

"M'lady, forgive me, your Lord father commands you to get down for breakfast. It's an important day and he is in need of you." Eleonor told her.

"Of course he is. Please, bring me the coldest water you can get and leave. I'll dress myself."

"Yes m'lady, thank you m'lady." With that, Eleonor left.

Alyssa totally forgot that today was the day that the guests would arrive for the Royal Wedding of her ridiculous nephew. The last thing on her mind right now was pleasuring people with making nice remarks and seductive looks. Of course, it was in her nature, but for now, she just wanted to sleep.

Knowing she could not refuse her father, she picked out a dress and combed her hair. She put on a sweet scent and drank the water Eleonor had got for her. _'Ready to go.' _

"Ah! There she is! The most wanted woman in the whole of Westeros!" Her brother Tyrion said when she entered the room for breakfast.

"Thank you big brother. Good morning, father." Alyssa kissed Lord Tywin on the cheeks and sat down in front of him.

"Alyssa, Tyrion, I have something to do for you both." Lord Tywin said, one eyebrow up. This made Alyssa aware that it was no time for jokes, it was something serious and you could only please her father then by just do it what he tells you.

"What is it, father?" Tyrion asked.

"Today the company of Dorne will arrive. You both know House Martell is not, let's say, _pleased _with our family. Bad history. We need to feel them welcome, to avoid trouble. To win them over to our side. That's where you come in. Tyrion, negotiate with them. You find yourself a funny man, make jokes. Alyssa, do what you always do and give the men anything they want." Lord Tywin waited for a response.

"Even her cunt?" Tyrion answered, making Alyssa start to chuckle.

"Don't take that tone with me or talk about your sister like that, young man."

"Oh I'm very sorry Lord father. Forgive me for I have sinned. I just felt like warming up on my jokes before the company arrives." Tyrion answered, with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Be gone. Alyssa, you stay here for a while."

"Then I'll just wait outside for the Queen of Cubs and Beauty." Giving her a kiss, Tyrion left, leaving their father and Alyssa alone.

"I need to talk to you about something else too."

"I was already under the impression of that."

"My cub, you are smart enough. House Martell is a danger to this family. They know that they can hurt me most by hurting or using you. Prince Doran wouldn't be so foolish, for he is ill. But there is his brother, Oberyn. I don't know if he is coming with his brother, but look out for him. There are rumors that after each tournament he enters, he is flaunting about how you are the next girl he wants to.. _fuck. _If he comes, always be aware when he is around. Always keep your family close. Don't let him ruin you. As for that matter, I'm negotiating with a good House, a friend of ours, for a marriage. I cannot say which one or who, but when the time comes, I'll tell you. Be aware little cub." Her father looked at her, worried.

"I'm sure you'll find me a suitable match. Thank you, father. May I have your leave now?" Alyssa asked. Tywin nodded. Alyssa gave him one more kiss when she turned around and walked out of the room.

She knew this time would come. She knew she would be dragged into a marriage someday. She didn't care. Everyone knew marriages were there to bound Houses, not for love. If her husband couldn't give her pleasure, she could always ask Eleonor to do it for her and think about the time she had with Jon.

Tyrion was still waiting for her, as promised. He was talking to Lady Margaery, the soon to be Queen. When she heard Alyssa walking up to them, she turned around to look at her. She gave Alyssa a smile, as she always did when she saw her.

"Lady Alyssa, always a pleasure. You look beautiful, as always."

'_As if I didn't know that. Be nice, Alyssa.' _

"Thank you my lady. Looking forward to the big day?" Alyssa answered, a little bit bored.

"Very much, thank you. Would I be able to visit you this evening? I am in need of your help."

"Ah, my sister is starting to be the oracle of the capital." Tyrion said, making both woman laugh.

"Of course you may. But for now, my brother and I have business to attend to. So if you would excuse us?"

"I will. I'm looking forward to see you this evening, lady Alyssa." With a last smile, lady Margaery turned around and left.

"If it wasn't for the fact that she is engaged to that monster of a nephew of ours, I'd say she wants to lick your cunt." Tyrion told Alyssa.

"Who wouldn't."

"Great question. Let me think about that for a while. Now, what did our lord father want from you?"

"To warn me for Prince Oberyn, he wants to fuck me as well."

"Busy times coming ahead for you my sweet sister. Well, I love you with all my heart but please don't ask me if I could bring you another cup of moon tea. People will start to think that it will be for my lady wife."

"Speaking of, how is the Lady Stark?"

"Lannister, my love, for she is married to a creature like me. Times have been better. She doesn't eat anymore since the so called Red Wedding. A tragedy, all due to Lord Bolton, Frey and our sweet father."

"A pity, Robb Stark was a man loved by many. And I wouldn't kick him out of my bed."

"Don't let his half-brother at the Wall hear that, for he would throw himself off it."

Alyssa started to laugh. "Enough with the naughty talk for now. Have you spoken to Jaime lately?"

"Yes, he as well will not eat."

"Why not? He lost a hand, not a stomach."

"That's what I told him. No, I think it is because of our sweet sister. She won't let him into her bed."

"So she and lady Sansa DO have something in common!" Alyssa mocked.

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather not. Did I told you father is negotiating with a House for a betrothal?"

"No you have not. Which one? House Frey? Lord Walder Frey himself perhaps? His little lady wife was murdered by Lady Stark."

"Seven hells, I certainly do hope not."

"Of course he won't. You're the biggest treasure of the Rock, he won't give you to a House like that. Whoever this man is, he will be the most lucky man in Westeros to have a wife like you."

"Thank you, big brother. Now, where are they?" Alyssa looked around her. They have reached the spot where the company would arrive. Ser Bronn and Podrick Payne, Tyrion's squire, were already there.

"Still no sign of 'em, m'lady." Ser Bronn answered her.

"I wish they will come soon. I'm tired." Alyssa yawned.

"I can tuck you to sleep after this, m'lady." Ser Bronn gave her a naughty smile.

"Be careful there, for my big brother is here and we all know how protective he is of me." Alyssa smiled.

"Indeed I am. Oh look, I see something coming." Tyrion said, making them all look.

A few moments passed as the company got closer. Podrick named the Houses he saw on the flags. There were many, but House Martell wasn't one of them. Alyssa had a bad feeling about this.

When the company reached Alyssa and Tyrion, Tyrion asked immediately where House Martell was. A man answered: "Prince Doran is too ill to travel, so he stayed in Sunspear. He send his brother, Prince Oberyn, instead. He is already in the capital."

"Oh how lovely." Tyrion simply replied. He turned to Alyssa, lowering his voice. "Knowing the Red Viper, he will be in a brothel of Littlefinger's. Look for him there, and send him directly to our father. I'll take care of this lot."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to send me to a brothel, looking for a man who wants to fuck me?" Alyssa smiled, she wasn't scared of this Prince.

"Ser Bronn, please escort my little beloved sister to the brothels. Do not touch her or I would feed your hands to the goats. Oh, it has been a long time since I last said that."

"Of course, m'lord, I'll make sure they will do her no harm." With that, Ser Bronn and Alyssa left to find Prince Oberyn.

When they entered the brothels, a lot of men looked at her.

'_Like they can afford me.'_

It didn't took them long to find the Prince. He was standing in front of a bunch of naked whores. Seeing only his back, Alyssa knew it was a handsome man. Slim, but muscular. Alyssa coughed, to get his attention. Prince Oberyn turned around. He started to smile.

"Well well, Lord Tywin sends his own little cub to find me. I couldn't say how happy I am to see you, Lady Alyssa. Perhaps you can help me with something?"

"Oh, a lot of people are in need of my help today, why not one more, Prince Oberyn? What is it that you need of me?"

"Lots of things. But let's start with this one." He pointed at the naked whores. "I was just choosing one of these whores to share a bed with me and my paramour. Not just a whore, no, a whore who looks most like you."

"Ah, just when I started to think we got along so well you started to compare me with a whore. How… nice of you." Alyssa gave him her famous smile when a woman entered. She walked towards Oberyn and started to kiss him passionately.

"I would say 'Get a room', but that's the reason why you are here I suppose."

"Is that her, Oberyn? You are right, she is beautiful. I wouldn't mind having her in our bed."

"Sorry, quite busy this day, lady …?"

"Ellaria Sand, my lady. A bastard. No title for me. I'm sorry."

"No need for that, I am quite fond of bastards."

"Thank you my lady. Well, which woman looks most like you, you say?"

Ignoring this weird request, how on _earth_ could a whore give a man the pleasure like she can, she faced Prince Oberyn again.

"Prince Oberyn, my father is in need of you. Please, after you are finished here, look for him. He has business to talk about." With that, she walked towards him seductively. He started to grin, thinking she would give in. She put an index finger on his chin, looking him in the eye. He looked at her cleavage and he leaned towards her to give her a kiss, but she held back.

"And as for your request, I'd go for her." She nodded at a pretty brown whore with firm breasts, the closest thing in the line to Alyssa.

With that she turned around and walked away. She stopped, looking back at his surprised face, throwing a golden dragon at him. "A Lannister always pays her debts." She walked out of the room, knowing she got his interest and she had left a big smile on his face.

_That's it for today, my dear readers! Please let me know what you think about this story! It is the first time I'm writing a fanfic so please leave a comment! _

_ Fairdaisy777: thank you, here's your update! Hope I can write a new chapter soon enough! _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_Hello dear readers, thanks for all the follows and favorites! Really means a lot! I will try to update every weekend but I'm quite busy with work and stuff.. Well I hope you all will enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! Reviews are always welcome! _

….

After her great adventure in the brothel, Ser Bronn escorted Alyssa back to her chambers. She couldn't help but laughing at the idea that prince Oberyn was fucking a whore now, wishing it was her.

She lay down on her bed, letting the sun shining on her face. Today was a beautiful day, but she felt her sleepiness coming. '_Gods, I'm exhausted.' _And with that, she fell asleep.

Eleonor woke her up, apparently it was already dinner time.

"M'lady, Her Grace is waiting for you in the dining hall."

"Oh great, eating with my sister always improves my appetite." She knew Cersei loved her, but she was just so bossy over Alyssa, like she couldn't handle her own stuff.

Knowing it would displease Cersei, and with that her father, she left her chambers and went downstairs. Luckily for Alyssa, both of her brothers were also there.

"Oh look! A family reunion! The Cub, the Imp, the Cripple and the Mother of Madness!" Tyrion said while Alyssa sat down next to him. She and Jaime began to laugh, but Cersei was not pleased.

"Do not ever speak about me like that again or I will have your tongue cut out of your throat." Cersei told Tyrion.

"I love you too my sweet sister." Tyrion mocked.

"I am your queen, you should talk to me with more respect."

"Then act like a queen. Like our beloved little sister. She is not even in the position of becoming a queen, but is still gracious and loved by millions. Oh, and come to that: in two days you won't be a queen anymore. Lady Margaery will be."

"Do you really think she is capable of that position? Don't be ridiculous Tyrion. Everyone knows I will still rule the Seven Kingdoms, in Joffrey's name."

"Then you first need to learn how to control him. Maybe Alyssa could help you with that. Alyssa is great with helping people."

"Maybe we should just all drink wine and eat." Jaime closed the discussion. He gave Alyssa a look which told her he was fed up with all of their fighting. He knew Alyssa was too. She loved Jaime, although their relationship was more distant than she had with Tyrion. Tyrion was her everything, they were both very protective of each other, but her character was more like Jaime. He could also be very persuasive. He even showed Alyssa that Cersei was also capable of love. He never admitted it to her that they bedded each other, but Alyssa was not a fool.

"Yes, please, let's eat. I'm starving." Alyssa was glad that they would talk about something else now.

"So, Alyssa, Bronn told me that you left quite an impression with our friend prince Oberyn." Tyrion said. Alyssa knew Tyrion wanted to hear every detail, for knowledge was his greatest power, even when it was about visiting brothels to find prince Oberyn.

"Let's just say I did as father forced me to do." She smirked.

Tyrion started to laugh: "Don't be humble. Bronn told me he was looking for a whore that looked most like you so he could pretend it was you!" Jaime started to laugh with him.

"That's disgusting." Cersei couldn't see the humor of it. Alyssa couldn't remember the last time when she had heard Cersei laughing at some joke.

"Oh come on Cersei. When you think of it: it's pretty funny what men are willing to do just to share a moment with our little cubby." Jaime joined Tyrion.

"No, like I said, it's disgusting. If not a humiliation to our family. Alyssa, you know father has warned you to stay away from that man. Why were you looking for him in a godforsaken brothel?"

Alyssa gave Tyrion a glance. She didn't want to tell Cersei that Tyrion told her to do that. It would piss her off again and she didn't want another fight in just five minutes.

"I offered to do it. I was just curious about this so called Red Viper." Alyssa stated.

"So did you actually see his Red Viper?" Tyrion answered, but when he saw the look on Cersei's face, he added: "Just trying to break the tension.."

"Well you're obviously not doing a great job." Cersei told Tyrion. Jaime and Alyssa looked at each other, rolling their eyes. Even after all these years it was still annoying how they could act like babies when they see each other.

"Alyssa, my love." Cersei looked at Alyssa again. "Please tell me what kind of business lady Margaery has with you."

"Oh Gods, who was it now? Varys has put a spider on her shoulder now as well?"

"No, Tyrion just told us before you came in. It is important that I know."

"Well I can't help you with that, even if I wanted to. She hasn't told me why she would visit me in the evening."

"I have a slight idea why she would." Tyrion took another sip of his wine. Cersei wanted to say something back to him but before she even could, Jaime shouted: "ENOUGH. I just want to have a good time with my brother and sisters, I've been away too long and I've missed you. So please, please, by the Seven, let us eat our meal in peace for once."

"I agree on this." Alyssa answered. And with that, they started their meals. Of course there was tension between Cersei and Tyrion, but they were all so used to it by now that no one didn't even try to break it.

When they all had finished their meal, and had a lot of wine to drink, Alyssa kissed her sister and brothers goodbye and went back to her chamber. She noticed that Tyrion followed her, so she put herself to a halt.

"What is it big brother?"

"I can't believe I am even saying this, but Cersei and father are right about prince Oberyn. I have spoken to him as well, right after his rendez-vous in the brothel. He wants vengeance for his sister, Elia. Heard that story?"

"Of course I have, a tragedy. Can't look Ser Gregor in the eyes since I found out. I actually can't believe father gave the orders."

"Well, there is a lot that you need to learn about our lovely father but no time for that now. Just, look out sweet sister."

"What has this all got to do with me?"

"Alyssa.." The tone told Alyssa that Tyrion was very serious now. "Prince Oberyn also told me that the Lannisters aren't the only ones who pay their debts. He knows how much we all love you and he knows that he can hurt us by using you."

"I'm not _that _easy."

"I know my sweet summer child, but he won't stop until he got you. He wants to mock about how he ruined the Queen of Beauty, the cub of Tywin Lannister himself and put a Sand in your beautiful belly!"

"I don't know if you were that drunk that evening brother but I presume you already know that I am ruined?"

"Alyssa, please, yes I do but they all don't. Everyone still thinks that you are still a shy maid. Well, just maid at least…"

Alyssa started to laugh at his remark. "I love you big brother. And yes, I will look out for this prince Oberyn. But I have just one question for you."

"Anything."

"Can't I just tease him? I swear I won't let him touch me. He's just, very tempting. A very nice little play toy."

Now it was time for Tyrion to laugh. "Alyssa, promise me one thing?"

"Yes?"

"Never change." And with that, he walked away from her.

Alyssa looked as Tyrion walked away and smiled to herself. God, she loved him. Well, not like how Jaime loved Cersei or the other way around, but if anyone dared to touch Tyrion, she would go insane. What he just told Alyssa she assumed Tyrion felt the same way towards her.

Alyssa opened the door of her chambers to find that Eleonor was changing her sheets.

"Oh good, Eleonor. Now that you're here, please prepare a bath for me. And give me and yourself a nice cup of wine."

"Yes m'lady, I will." She said and she started to prepare a bath. Alyssa thought that it was too early in the evening for Lady Margaery to come.

When her bath was ready, Alyssa removed her dress and looked into the mirror to see herself naked. She knew Eleonor was peeking at her so she just stood there a little longer. After she had enough of it, she stepped into the bath and enjoyed the feeling the warm water gave her.

"Eleonor, have you heard my father finally had arranged my marriage?" Alyssa was bored and she was in need of someone to talk to, even if it was just Eleonor. She liked her, but she was also a little dumb. But she was one of the few ladies that was close to Alyssa's age, and the closest thing to a friend, next to her brothers.

"Oh yes, m'lady? With whom if I may ask?" Alyssa knew she got her attention.

"Please, brush my back if you will. And as an answer to your question, I still do not know."

Eleonor started to brush her back gently. It was a comfortable feeling. '_Gods, why do I get so easily wet all the time?' _

"You must have some idea m'lady. There are lots of handsome lords in Westeros."

Alyssa immediately started to think of Jon. He wasn't a lord, but he treated her like he was.

"Nope, my father is full of surprises. Do you have any suggestions?" Alyssa was curious what she thought.

"Oberyn Martell has no wife."

"Eleonor, please, do think before you talk. Oberyn Martell hates my family, my father mostly. And he hates him back. He would never sent me to Dorne to become the wife of a Martell. Plus, he is the second son and plus he already has eight bastard daughters."

"You're right m'lady, my apologies."

"None taken, so, who else is left in this world?"

"Maybe a Tyrell, m'lady?"

"Ser Loras is already betrothed to my sister. I kind of feel bad for him. Did you know he shares my love for animals? Come to that, it is a perfect match. We all know that Cersei is very capable of breeding beasts into this world. However, also no Tyrell."

Eleonor started to laugh at Alyssa's comment. "You are very funny m'lady. And what about the Tarly's? They are bannerman to the Tyrell's."

"So they are. But last thing I've heard that the eldest son was sent to the Wall. Lucky bastard, did you know there is a very handsome man at Castle Black?"

"Are you talking about Jon Snow, m'lady?"

"Indeed I am. So, no Samwell Tarly. I've heard he has a younger brother, but half my age. I assume my father wants me to consume our marriage quickly."

"Well m'lady, all I can say is that any man is very lucky to have you." Eleonor started to massage her feet when they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Lady Alyssa? It's me, Margaery."

"Please, come in my lady." Alyssa answered with her eyes closed, she did not care that she was in a bath, naked.

When Margaery entered her chamber, she looked around to see where Alyssa was. She saw that Alyssa was in her bath, she started to look to the floor. "I'm sorry, my lady, I didn't know you weren't dressed."

"Oh please don't be my lady. We are all women here, we should admire our bodies more don't you think?" Alyssa stood up and left the bath, she knew Margaery was looking at her. Smiling at her, she put on a nude slightly see-through dress.

"Eleonor, please bring us a bottle of wine. After that, you are excused." Alyssa and Margaery were still looking at each other.

"Thank you, m'lady." Eleonor left to get them some wine.

"Lady Margaery? You wished to see me?"

"Please, lady Alyssa, just call me Margaery. And yes, I have wished for a long time to see you."

"And why is that Margaery? Oh, and you can call me Alyssa. Or cub, whatever you like."

Margaery gave her a smile. "For I wish that we could become friends? I mean, you are the aunt of my betrothed. I just, wish we could talk more."

"Of course. Well, let's just start at the table. Please, Margaery, sit."

"Thank you, Alyssa. You are very kind. All the rumors they said about you are true."

"And what rumors will that be?" Alyssa already knew which kind of rumors, she just wanted Margaery, the becoming queen, to say those words to her.

"That you are kind, gracious, funny and.. very beautiful." By now, Margaery started to blush and looked away.

"Thank you, Margaery. I am also very fond of you." She know little of Margaery, but she had to say _something_ back to her. "Looking forward to the big day?"

Margaery's face was lightening up now. "Oh yes, very. I can't wait. It's going to be spectacular."

"Really? Even with my nephew?"

Alyssa knew that Margaery didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure about how Alyssa thought of Joffrey, so Alyssa said something to comfort her.

"Margaery, everything that you tell me will stay between us. I may be a Lannister but you can trust me, and my brother Tyrion whenever it comes to that. Let's just say I'm not very fond of Joffrey myself."

"He is very fond of _you."_ The tone in her voice when she said 'you', made Alyssa curious, but Eleonor walked back into the chamber to deliver the wine. She poured each of them a glass, nodded and walked away. Alyssa started to take a sip of her wine.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, I should not have said that."

"Yes you should have. So please, my friend, speak." Alyssa stroke Margaery's cheeks with one of her fingers. Margaery smiled.

"This really has to stay between us. But Joffrey loves you. I mean, he really does. He is always talking about how beautiful you are, when you bend over he can only think about taking you from behind and, well, he'd rather marry you than me." She looked to the floor again.

"Oh dear, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree now does it? If he really says all this then he is even more stupid than I already thought he was. You are very beautiful Margaery." _'Even though not as beautiful as I am but you are close to being so.'_

Margaery gave her a big smile. "Thank you, I just wished I could fulfill him more to his needs."

Alyssa stood up and walked over to her. She was standing right behind Margaery and she started to massage her shoulders. "Your muscles are very tight Margaery, you worry too much. You haven't even bedded him yet."

"I worry about that too. What if he will hurt me? He really can be cruel."

Alyssa started to whisper in her ear. "Dear Margaery, like I said, you worry too much. It hasn't even happened yet."

Margaery turned around to look Alyssa in the eyes, but she couldn't stop herself to also look at Alyssa's breasts, which were very present now with her see-trough dress. She started to whisper now as well. "I just, want to know what passion and desire feels like…"

Alyssa looked at her mouth, which was slightly open. "Don't you know what desire feels like?"

"Yes, I do, I feel it when I look at you." Margaery couldn't stop herself any longer and she started to kiss Alyssa.

Alyssa already kissed women before but it was quite silly, always in a combination of wine and giggles. Now, there was wine, but no giggles. In her kiss Alyssa could feel how much Margaery wanted her. She tasted sweet, like the wine they were drinking.

"You are a very good kisser, Margaery." Alyssa smirked at her. She smirked back and she started to kiss her again. Her tongue entered Alyssa's mouth and their tongues were making circles around each other.

Alyssa explored Margaery's body with her hands, stopping at her breasts and bottom, and slightly squeezed in them. She wanted to be in charge of Margaery, it gave her a powerful feeling that the becoming queen wanted her so badly. Margaery let out a moan and Alyssa could feel her nipples stiffen through the fabrics of her dress.

They broke the kiss and Alyssa led Margaery on her bed, while the women both started to take each other's dresses off. When they were both naked, they were starting to admire each other's bodies. Margaery was slim, and curved, like Alyssa but her flesh was more white, were Alyssa was more brown. Her nipples were pink, Alyssa's brown and the hair on her private was auburn brown, Alyssa's golden brown. Margaery rested her elbows on the bed so that she was still slightly up, waiting for Alyssa to kiss her again.

Knowing Margaery wanted to have control as well, she didn't kiss her back but did what she wanted to do: kissing and licking her bare, hard nipples. Margaery's moans were getting louder, so Alyssa decided that her tongue should find her way back to Margaery's mouth, not leaving her body.

"You have to be quiet, my lady." Alyssa smirked.

"It's so hard to be… Especially seeing you doing this to me."

"I know, but just, try." She raised one eyebrow up and moved her hand down Margaery's private. She spread her legs, letting Alyssa's fingers discovering her wet vagina. _'God, she is wet.'_

Alyssa started to sit on top of Margaery, pulling her up towards her and put her mouth on hers so they could kiss again. It was even more passionate than the first they shared and Alyssa started to move on her lap, knowing Margaery would feel that she was wet as well.

"My lady, you are a very naughty woman." Margaery smirked at her.

"Watch this."

Pulling her back on the bed again, Alyssa got off Margaery and let her tongue all the way down to the woman's private. She spread her legs again so that Alyssa could see the pink flesh of her private.

"Enjoy, my lady." She started to lick her vagina, making circles with her tongue around her clit like Jon did to Alyssa. Margaery started to shiver, saying Alyssa's name and it made Alyssa even more wet. She put a finger into Margaery's vagina, pulling it in and out of it.

"Alyssa, kiss me, _please."_ Alyssa gave one last kiss on her clit and made her way upwards again, kissing Margaery roughly, cupping her breasts.

Alyssa herself couldn't hold any longer and she crawled back onto Margaery, so that her private was at her face. Margaery started to lick her vagina as well, and for a moment Alyssa wanted it to be Jon but it was so intense, she let that thought go and enjoyed the moment she had with Margaery. She licked Margaery's cunt again. It tasted sweet, like the Rose she was and slipped another finger into her hole.

The women were both moaning each other's names while Alyssa could feel that Margaery was starting to tremble heavily underneath her. She knew she was reaching her climax so she was licking more roughly, until Margaery shouted Alyssa's name. Alyssa didn't stop licking until she reached her climax. After that, she led go of her private, lying on the bed next to Margaery. She stroke her naked body and looked her in the eyes.

"I believe you are not ready, my lady."

With that comment, she commanded Margaery to also make her way down to Alyssa's body until she was between her legs. Margaery loved Alyssa's breasts, so Alyssa moved a little upwards, resting her elbows on the bed like Margaery had, and Margaery licked her wet cunt while touching her breasts with her hands. Alyssa's nipples were stiff and sensitive of her touch. Alyssa closed her eyes and held back her head, enjoying the moment. Feeling she was about to climax as well, Alyssa moaned Margaery's name, and put her fingers through her hair while Margaery was still licking her clit. Alyssa started to tremble, Margaery looked up and Alyssa had to say it looked quite hot, to see someone licking your private while looking at you. That look made her climax and she rested her head on the bed again with her eyes closed. She could feel Margaery lying next to her, gently stroking her.

"I hope you enjoyed that, my lady." Margaery leaned in for a kiss and Alyssa and Margaery could both taste the taste of each other privates.

"I have. You can sleep over here if you want?"

"I would love to."

But neither one of them had the feeling to go to sleep so they ended up chatting. Once in a while, they started to kiss again and they've both reached their climax one more time before finally falling asleep.

…

_Sooo that was it for today! I hope you all enjoyed it! That Alyssa is one horny woman! Don't think that she has forgotten Jon, anything but that, but while she is still in Kings Landing she has to fulfill her needs! And Margaery is perfect for the job! I think next chapter will be from Jon's POV, so you can read how he feels about Alyssa after all this time. _

_Oh, and I know some of the comments are directly from the books/show, but they were too epic not to use them!_

_Please let me know what you think! _


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello everyone! Here's another chapter! The first part will be, as promised, from Jon's POV. The second part will be from Alyssa's POV again. I hope you will enjoy it! (=_

…

_Jon:_

It was early in the morning. Jon woke up, all sweaty.

"It was just a dream Jon, relax." He muttered to himself before getting up. He started to flinch: the wounds Ygritte gave him with those arrows, still weren't perfectly healed.

'_Gods, she was mad when she found out.' _

He couldn't blame her. He lied to her. About wanting to be a wildling, joining them for the rest of his life. About leaving his brothers, how he hated them. About being in love with her, entering that cave while he was thinking about the only woman that would be on his mind, forever.

'_Alyssa…'_

She knew it though. She knew he loved another woman. She knew it hurt him when she called her 'Lannister-bitch' or 'Lannister-cunt'. She thought she was able to make him forget her, but no one could. From the moment Alyssa walked in to Jon's life, Jon knew she would be in it forever. Even though they both went different paths he still longed for her. The memory of her kept him grounded, even over here in the freezing cold. Ygritte knew. She knew that whenever they had sex, Jon thought of another woman. Gods, he even moaned her name once. He could only hope he could ever feel her wetness again, kissing her beautiful full lips and breasts, but he knew it was impossible. He said his vows and she was in the clutches of her lord father, the man that was behind the plot to have his brother Robb killed.

She couldn't have known. And if she knew, she would have done everything to put a halt to it. She was the only one that could control that heartless man. she knew Jon loved him. Jon was wondering how she felt about her father now. Knowing Alyssa, she would still play the loyal daughter but she would have thoughts of her own, like in Winterfell.

He thought about how different their lives would be if he wasn't base born, but a true born to his father. Would that make any difference? The Starks and Lannisters couldn't get along but they didn't care. She didn't even care that he was a bastard. She loved him, for who he was. And he loved everything about her. Their night together was the most treasured memory Jon had. The warmth of her on his skin, her playful smirk, her husky voice in his ear, her beautiful naked body right in front of him. But the moment he'd loved most was how she lay next to him, right after the deed. Her head on his chest, falling asleep with a faint smile on her face. He watched her for several hours before falling asleep himself, it was the best rest he ever had. How they woke up next morning, just looking to each other holding hands knowing they both didn't want this to end.

But it did end. He went away for the Wall and she went back to Kings Landing, and she would eventually marry some other man. He felt the jealousy: HE wanted to be him, to make her happy for the rest of his life. But there was nothing he could do.

Putting on his clothes he made his way downstairs to share breakfast with his brothers. Some of the men were already singing '_The bear and the maiden fair', _while he searched for his friends Sam, Pyp, Edd and Grenn. He saw them in the end, and walked towards them.

"Morning brothers." He said while he sat down.

"Morning Jon, had a good sleep?" Sam answered.

"Had better.."

Before Sam could answer, the group got distracted by Janos Slynt and Alliser Thorne, who were sitting at the other end of the hall.

"I myself remember a maiden fair." Slynt said.

"Of course you do, everyone does. They are the reason why half of our men are here." Thorne answered.

"No, I mean, I really do! You do remember that before I was here, I was in the King's Guard in Kings Landing right, know who lives there?"

"Alyssa fucking Lannister!" a brother called.

"Why indeed, oh how she was fair. How we all dreamed about fucking her. Of course we didn't talk about that with her brother around, no, but oh how we wanted to."

"Everyone wants to fuck Tywin's cub bloody, heard she has some great teats." Thorne said. "Maybe Lord Snow knows, right before he left towards us, the Queen and her family visited Winterfell, didn't they Snow?"

Jon didn't want to talk about it. It made him angry the way they talked about her, like she was some piece of meat. But he had to give them an answer, so he simply said: "Yes."

"Oooh look at that. Our honorable Lord Snow also wanted to fuck her, didn't you now boy? Bet she was far better looking than that wildling bitch of yours."

Before Jon could give them an answer, Pyp put his hand on Jon's shoulder saying: "Just ignore them."

They didn't stop. They kept on and on about how in every possible way they would put their hard member into her private. Even some brothers joined them. Jon had enough; he stood up and walked out, to his chamber.

He kicked the door shut out of frustration and started to scream. Right after that, he saw that Sam had entered the room, looking nervous.

"Just checking if you are alright."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look like you're fine."

"Just… Leave it."

"Why do you care so much? They talk about women like that all the time."

Jon started to laugh: "Come on Sam, you're clever. Why do you think I care?"

Sam's eyes started to widen up: "Was she… Did you… _Do _you?"

"Right after she walked out of the carriage with her sister the queen, I was in love. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. The smile on her face, inspecting the area, and then she caught my sight. She looked me straight in the eyes." He didn't know why he told Sam all this but he had to tell someone, he had hold it to himself far too long. "Her look pierced me right through my heart. She gave me her smirk. Gods, how I love her smirk. I knew nothing could happen, she would marry some handsome lord and rule a House together, but that thought even wanted me to have her more."

"So have you talked to her? Is she really that beautiful?"

"You have no idea Sam. Imagine the most wonderful woman in the world times four. You cannot imagine how beautiful and gentle she is. Yes, we talked. There was a feast in the Hall that I couldn't attend to because of my birth so I was practicing my fighting skills. After some moment, she was behind me, looking even more beautiful. She told me she didn't care that I was a bastard and we shared a cup of wine. She wasn't dressed for the cold so after a few moments she asked if I could take her back to her chambers."

"Oh no she didn't!"

Jon smirked: "Yes, yes she did. Of course I did so I took her there and…"

"And what? Did you… _see _her?" Sam was getting very curious right now.

"Every little bit of her. I didn't want to ruin her, I didn't want to take the risk and putting a base born in her belly but well… She's very persuasive.."

"So? How was it?"

"Again, better than you or any man in this world can ever imagine. We were one that night. We connected. Every piece of us fitted, we melted in to each other. I have loved every moment of it. But the moment I loved most was afterwards, how I could smell her hair because she was laying on my chest, how she put a hand on my heart to feel it's beating. She felt asleep right there, I didn't want to. I didn't want to spoil one minute for the little time that we have left together. I just wanted to look at her, how she slept peacefully. For a moment I thought to skip the Watch and follow her back home. But that would never work, her family would not have me near her. Well, maybe Tyrion but not one more. On the other hand I wanted to fell asleep right there and never wake up. I wanted her. I still do."

"And what about Ygritte? Did she knew?"

"She did. And she hated Alyssa. She wanted me to forget her. I tried, but I never could. That made her hate her even more. Gods, if Alyssa knew that I have slept with another woman she would slap me. But if I would only have one more chance to see her, I would take it. I would do anything."

"There is still a chance, maybe she will visit the Wall sometimes!"

"Of course not Sam. Her father is not interested in our war. And why on earth would he send his beautiful daughter to this place filled with rapers, thieves and other scum?"

"Well, you never know."

"I do. I will never forget the time I had with her and when I will die someday, I will see her face in my memory."

There was a knoch on the door and Pyp entered.

"Excuse me lads, they need you both downstairs."

"Yeah, we'll be there. Just a moment." Sam answered and Pyp left. Sam wanted to leave as well.

"Sam? Promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone."

Sam smiled: "Never." And he left.

Talking and thinking about Alyssa all morning made Jon mad with desire. He could feel his member harden underneath his breeches. He smiled to himself, knowing there was only one thing to do if he wanted to succeed his duties today. He lay on his bed and he opened his trousers, reaching for his member. Just thinking of her face gave him an explosion of feelings as he pushed his hand up and down his member. He moaned, thinking of the way she looked at him when she had his member in her mouth. The memories flashed from the one thing to the other: how he felt how wet she was, how her private tasted like, how it had felt the first time he entered her and how she was on top of him, her breasts moving with every move she made. He reached his climax thinking about how she moaned his name while he was in her. He started to laugh while he was cleaning himself up.

"Some things just luckily never change."

With that, he went downstairs to fulfill his duties at the Wall.

…

Alyssa was in her chambers when Eleonor entered. Margaery just left, again they have kissed but nothing more. Alyssa was getting bored of her. Of course, whenever she needed it she will know she could send for Margaery but she was missing something, which was a cock. Jon's cock, to be honest.

"M'lady, your father wishes to see you in the Tower of the Hand."

"Give me a few minutes and I will be on my way."

Lucky, because she had some distraction in her boring day, she prepared herself for her visit to her father and left her room.

It was, again, a beautiful day so Alyssa decided to make a detour pass the gardens. She saw Oberyn sitting in the full sun. He was writing something.

Curious as she was, she walked towards him.

"Prince Oberyn."

He looked up and when he saw her, he started to smile. "My beautiful lady Alyssa. Even more beautiful than the sun."

"Thank you. I hope you enjoyed your time in the brothel the other day?"

"Every minute of it. It was a shame that you couldn't stay. I am sure I could fulfill whatever you need in there."

"Oh my prince, I'm afraid you can't. I'm already hooked to another man."

"Then that man is the luckiest man in the world."

"Yes, indeed he is. So, what are you writing?"

"A poem. For my daughters. But once I have finished this one, I will write some about you."

"I am flattered. Although I don't think that you will let your daughters read that one."

"No, too naughty for them. So, what are you doing here?"

"I was just on my way to my lord father, who wished to see me."

"Everyone wishes to see you, Lady Alyssa. If I tell you that I wish to see you after you are finished with your lord father, will you be obedient like you are now?"

Alyssa smirked: "Depends on what the occasion is of this meeting."

"I think you know what the occasion of our meeting will be."

"I do, I just want to hear you say it." She walked closer to him, looking him in the eyes.

He put his mouth to her ear: "I.. want.. to.. fuck.. you.."

Alyssa smiled at him and saw that behind him, her sister was approaching. Knowing that if she didn't want to answer any questions, she needed to leave quickly. She pulled her head towards his ear and said: "Well, prince Oberyn, maybe you will someday." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and left quickly, before Cersei arrived. Leaving a final impression, she looked back again, seeing that he shook his head, laughing.

When she reached the tower of the Hand, she walked up the stairs and gave a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Her father answered.

"Alyssa."

He opened the door for her. He smiled at her, like he always did when he saw his precious daughter and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come in and sit, please."

"Thank you, my father." She walked inside and sat down. Her father gave her a cup of wine.

"I send you here to discuss something with you. Joffrey and Margaery will be married tomorrow. After that, I want you to leave North."

Alyssa was confused due to the plan she would leave so quickly. "What do you mean North father? The North is rather big." She hoped it would be the Wall. Tyrion told her that they needed men to defend it. Maybe she needed to go on some inspection or something.

"You know I had made new friends of our House the last couple of months. They helped us to get rid of the Young Wolf."

"Correction, they helped YOU to get rid of him. Not me. I want nothing to do with that."

"Alyssa, it is time for you to show what you are worth to this family. I have arranged a marriage for you."

'_Of course, the marriage. How could I forget that?' _Feeling slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be going to the Wall, she asked her father: "So, who is the lucky man?"

"One House in particular has earned great respect of ours. House Bolton."

"Oh Gods father, you're not having me married to Roose Bolton now are you?"

"No, Alyssa, he is married to a daughter of Walder Frey now. But I made him Warden of the North, and I want someone of our family there to rule along."

"What are you saying?"

"Roose had one condition to kill the Young Wolf. He wanted you in his family. Roose has a son. Base born, but we will raise his status to a true born. Ramsay Snow will no longer be a Snow, but a Bolton. You will be his wife and rule the North one day on his side."

Alyssa didn't know what she was hearing. Her father gave her, his little cub, away to a man like him?

"Please father, do not get me wrong. But have you heard the stories they tell about this man? How he made his first wife eat the flesh of her own fingers because she was starved to death, locked away in some tower? How he rapes girls and hunts them down in the woods to let his dogs eat them? How can you send me away to a man like him?"

"Yes, I am not foolish Alyssa. And neither are you or Roose. I had made him and Ramsay sign a contract that no harm will come to you and that he will treat you with respect. If he does otherwise, we will take the North from them and you will rule by yourself. I need you in the North to claim our rights to the Throne and you will obey."

"I will not."

"Yes you will. You are the biggest treasure of the Rock and you will marry Ramsay Bolton. You will have children with him and raise them like Lannisters. You will be obedient like they will be to us so that we have the full power over the whole realm."

"I guess there is nothing I can do to make it stop? What does my future husband say about this arrangement?"

"He is looking forward to see you. Only a woman like you can control him Alyssa. Please him, but also control him. I will send a knight each month who is nearby the Dreadfort to see how you are."

Alyssa started to laugh: "Oh how nice of you. Thank you so much father. But, you know what, I will go to the bastard of the North like you want me to."

"Do not speak to me like that. You are a Lannister of the Rock, and you will act like one. Now, the day after tomorrow Jaime will escort you to the North."

"Does he already know about this?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first but I also called for him."

Like it was some kind of magic, Jaime entered the room.

"Father? You wished to see me?"

"Yes, he did. He wanted to discuss my journey that will be my death with you. Now, if you two don't mind, I have got some mental preparations to do." She walked out of the room angrily and walked straight towards her chambers.

'_I will NOT be marrying Ramsay Bolton.' _

…..

_A/N: Tun tun tuuuuuuun. So? What do you think? Will Alyssa definitely not go to the Dreadfort of will she? Let me know what you think! I hope to hear from you guys and I will post another chapter next week! A lot of thanks for all the follows and favorites! It means a lot! Cheers! _


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sooo dear readers, what do you think so far? Will Alyssa leave for the North and marry the bastard of Bolton? I won't reveal it in this chapter, but you'll know soon enough ;-)_

_Thanks again for all the follows and favorites! I would really love to know what you think about the story so please review as well! Have fun reading!_

Alyssa changed her mind. She was not going back to her own chambers. No, she only had two nights left here at Kings Landing and she wanted to enjoy every minute of it with people who she loved. She was wandering around in the gardens, thinking about the proposition prince Oberyn made a moment ago, which felt like hours. But no, although she wanted to know one more time what passion and desire felt like before she was leaving North, prince Oberyn was not on her list of people she wanted to spend time with right now.

She was furious at her father. How could he? If she really was as precious to him like all of the people and himself have always suggested, why would he send her to such a horrific faith? Of course he made a deal out of it and she understood he just wanted to make sure that the claim of the Lannisters in the entire realm was safe, but she never thought he would use her to bargain. She thought she was way too important to him to do so.

But in the end, her father was a Lannister, treacherous, cunning and powerful. He could switch off his emotions with just a snap of his fingers, just like her brothers and sister, but unlike her. She thought that she got her temper from her mother: a southern lady who knew perfectly well what she wanted and wasn't afraid of showing so. People told her she had pride, not like her father and siblings, but other pride. She had loved being a woman and wanted people to respect her for it. She didn't show that with being cruel or anything like that, but with love and passion, like in Dorne. Her mother and Alyssa were very emotional women, and everyone knew not to mess with those kind of women. So how stupid was her father to think that she would obey so easily and lose all of the respect she had earned over all these years? She was not a little toy to bargain with, she didn't care how big of a treasure she was, but she would show the world that no man, nor her father nor the Boltons, would break her respect and honor.

She could feel the blood running through her veins at high speed, like she always did when she was mad at someone. That was not a good sign: someone would get hurt if she didn't try to calm herself down. She would never hurt someone physically but everyone knew she had a tongue as sharp as a knife and she needed to be careful. There was only one person in this bloody realm who could calm her now, and that was Tyrion. So she decided to walk over to his chambers.

Because of her temper, she didn't see the person she bumped into. She was very annoyed: could people just watch were they were going?

"Oh I'm sorry my lady. May I comfort you by saying you are even more beautiful than the weather on this hot day?" a greasy voice spoke.

_Varys. _She didn't even care to look up at him.

"No, you may not." She answered, leaving him and speeded up her pass as she goes.

She didn't took the courtesies of knocking on Tyrion's door, she just stormed in.

"I want to speak to… Oh. I'm sorry. Should I come back another time?"

"No, my sweet sister. Bronn and Shae were just leaving." Tyrion didn't look at her but at Shae, grieve could be seen in his eyes.

Bronn walked up to Shae, wanting to take her by the arm but before he could, she slapped him hard in the face before storming out of the room, pushing Alyssa away in front of it. Bronn shrugged, nodding towards Alyssa and followed Shae out of the room so that Alyssa and Tyrion were alone.

"And I thought I had a terrible temper." She said while closing the door.

"You would have if someone you love would ship you away. Be glad it is not you."

"Oh brother, for the first time in your life, you are wrong." She sat down at the chair and poured herself a glass of wine. She took a sip of it, enjoying the feeling wine gave her. One of the things she loved about Tyrion was his excellent taste for wine.

Tyrion took a seat opposite of her. He looked surprised. "And what do you mean?"

"Do you not know?" She paused, taking another sip. "Father is shipping me off North the day after tomorrow to marry the Bastard of Bolton, whose status will be raised to Ramsay Bolton as we speak."

Alyssa saw an expression on Tyrion's face she had never seen before: surprise.

"Just give me a moment to sink this all in. Just, a cup of three more of these rare beauties." He gulped down his wine, pouring himself another one, swirling the deep red liquid in his cup. Alyssa could see he was thinking fast, probably all the possibilities of what could happen.

Finally, he answered: "And… How do you feel about this arrangement?" He was cautious: he knew Alyssa was able to give him one of her famous outbursts as well.

"How do you think I feel?" She followed Tyrion's example and finished her wine, pouring herself another.

"Seven hells, I think for the first time in my life, I am speechless."

"Yeah, I thought I was as well, but then I remembered walking into Jaime and Cersei doing it. That was a time I was speechless as well."

Tyrion laughed: "As would I be. What have you told father?"

"That I won't do it. But there is no way getting out of this one is there?"

"No, Alyssa. I meant: what did you _exactly_ tell our sweet father?"

"Well, in the end I told him that I would marry the bastard of the North, like the obeying little cub I am."

"That was very good of you to say so."

Alyssa couldn't believe what she was hearing: did Tyrion agreed with their father? She could not hold an outburst any longer.

"WHAT? Are you suggesting that I SHOULD marry him and be unhappy for the rest of my life? I cannot believe you are even mentioning…"

Tyrion interrupted her: "Alyssa stop. No I am not saying that you should. Who is escorting you to the Dreadfort?"

"Jaime."

"Magnificent. He likes us both well and is always in for a little adventure."

"And what do you mean with that?" Alyssa was getting annoyed now, she hated it when Tyrion was being mysterious about something.

"Well, you haven't exactly told our father which bastard in the North you will go to. From what I have heard, there is another man over there suitable of that inscription."

Alyssa started to laugh: "Jon? No way, he is at the Wall, he said his vows and there is no way I am going to the Wall with all those men around. How much I would like to see him again though."

"You broke his honor once, why not twice? Where is the little adventurous cub I know?"

"Tyrion, don't be a fool. Father will find out soon enough and he would have Jon's head on a spike. Maybe my own one as well. No. There is no way getting out of this one. I will have to marry Ramsay Bolton, let him fuck me until I can't walk anymore and raise his children while he is hunting for some woman in a forest and rape them before he is flaying them."

"I thought I had a difficult marriage."

Alyssa smirked: "Here we are. Two children of Tywin Lannister whose life he has ruined just by marriages."

"In a coat of gold, or a coat of red…" Tyrion sang.

"A lion still has claws."

"And mine are long, and sharp my lord, as long and sharp as yours.." They ended together, laughing and raising their cups to each other.

"Oooh Alyssa.. Are you afraid?" Tyrion finally asked.

"Yes and no. No, because I know I will please him well with my looks and I know I can persuade him but yes because of all the rumors. Father made them sign a contract to not hurt me but you will all be over here and they know that."

"Don't be. You're right. You can persuade him into anything. And he won't ruin your beautiful face and body with a blade or a fist, it would be a shame."

"I guess you're right. Well, enough about my trouble." Alyssa her temper had faded like snow in sun. "What was all the fuzz about when I entered?"

She saw that Tyrion was filled with guilt again. "I sent her away."

"You already said that. Where to?"

"Pentos, Varys arranged a ship which she could enter. I could not risk it. I could not risk her staying here. Not with Cersei and father breathing in my neck. I need to consume my marriage with Sansa and I cannot with her around."

"You love her don't you?"

Tyrion paused. "Yes. I know, she is a whore. But to me she is so much more. And I am quite sure she feels the same, that is what is making this so damn hard."

"I'm sorry, Tyrion. I really am but you did the right thing."

"Thank you Alyss. Now, let's drink until we cannot walk anymore."

"Yes. And drink enough to survive the big day tomorrow."

"I don't think that's possible. We'll have to start over again."

"Deal. Now, pass me the wine please."

They drank and they laughed. By the time Bronn joined them, they were already too drunk to speak seriously. Alyssa forgot about all the trouble she had felt earlier. They sang songs together, the Rains of Castamere with a mocking tone, and after a few hours, they decided that they needed to go to sleep. Alyssa kissed them goodbye and left towards her chambers.

She didn't even care about taking her dress of and when she felt her bed beneath her, she fell asleep.

…

Alyssa woke up with a terrible headache again. She already expected that, so that was a small comfort. Eleonor was already in her room, picking out a dress for her to wear today and she saw a cup of fresh cold water next to her bed.

Thankfully, she took it and drank it all at once. The cold went straight to her head, it felt refreshing. She got out of bed, took off her dress and walked towards the bath her handmaiden had made ready for her.

"Good morning m'lady. Slept well?" Eleonor asked when she saw that Alyssa was up.

"Like a little baby. Thank you. How are you today?"

"I am excited about the wedding m'lady. Aren't you?"

"Just a little. Eleonor, be a good girl and make sure I have the most beautiful dress today." Even though it was not her big day, Alyssa would make sure that she was more beautiful than Margaery today.

"I have, m'lady. Your father have let one made especially for you." She showed her a dress and like Eleonor said, it was beautiful. It was a nude sleeveless dress made out of satin with golden stitches in it. It would emphasize Alyssa's best features, her breasts and bottom, and there was one golden lion on each shoulder, holding the fabric.

"Looks like he wants to make it up to me. Thank you, Eleonor. Just leave it there." She closed her eyes and enjoyed her bath. She lay there for a few moments, her hands exploring her own skin, before getting out to get ready for the wedding.

She looked more beautiful than ever. She wished Jon had seen her like this, for their own wedding. Her hair shined so bright when the sun shone upon it and even though it was impossible, her eyes looked even greener now. Her breasts were round because her dress was tight around her chest and she knew she was ready for the big day. She heard the bells of the Sept, which made her leave her room and walked down the stairs.

Her father waited for her. When he saw her, he smiled and gave her a hug. "You look beautiful my love. And I promise I will never let anyone hurt you. You are my treasure."

"Thank you father. I know you will not." She took his arm and they walked towards the Sept. She loved the feeling how everyone looked at her with their mouth open and whispering how beautiful she was towards each other.

The Sept was packed with people. Familiar faces and faces that were new to her. She saw prince Oberyn with his paramour, he was looking at her breasts but when he saw her looking at him, he winked at her. They made their way towards the first row where her family stood and she walked over to Tyrion and Sansa. She sat down and looked to the center of the Sept where Joffrey was standing. He could have looked handsome, if he took the pleased, nasty grin of his face.

The bells stopped ringing which meant the ceremony would start. '_The boring part._' Alyssa thought. She liked weddings, well, the feast afterwards, but the wedding ceremony could not keep her attention the full time. She looked around to see that Margaery was entering the Sept with her father. She looked pretty, although the people didn't look at her like they did at Alyssa. When Margaery saw Alyssa, she smiled at her. Alyssa did not smile back. She only felt pity. _'In a few days I will be standing in the same position. I don't know which marriage will be crueler: Margaery's and Joff's, or mine and Ramsay's.'_ The ceremony started and out of politeness, Alyssa acted like a fair lady would do: to make the whole world believe like she was actually listening.

….

Tyrion had told her once that the only cure for a headache after drinking too much wine, was drinking even more wine. So at the feast, she kept her part of the deal and walked straight towards a cup bearer. He gave her a cup of Dornish wine and Alyssa took a sip, observing the people around her. She knew her place was at the main table next to her father, but she just wanted to stretch her legs. The ceremony made her feel tired.

She saw her brother Jaime with his golden armor, hand and white cloak talking to Loras Tyrell, the betrothed of her sister. By the look on Loras his face, he didn't like the conversation so she decided to walk towards them, waiting for some excitement.

"…. You will never marry Cersei. Do you hear me?" Jaime told Loras.

Loras, sissy as he was, didn't reply and walked away.

"And neither will you." Alyssa answered. Jaime, shocked, turned around to see his little sister standing with a big smirk on her face.

"There she is, the little cub. I was already wondering when you would spread your joy on this lovely day." He smiled.

"Oh, I've just started big brother. Give me some time."

He laughed. "I will miss you when you're away."

"And I will miss you. But luckily you will escort me towards the North. I will feel so save with that big clump of gold on your wrist."

"Careful, darling. I am still very dangerous. You're not afraid, are you?"

Alyssa told him the same thing she had told Tyrion the day before. Jaime nodded, like he understood what she was saying, and answered: "I will never let him hurt you. Do you hear me? Whenever he does, send a raven straight to me and I will get you out of there. Well, not by myself with this friend over here" He raised his new hand made out of gold, "but I will come with a whole army. Father agreed."

"Thank you Jaime."

She saw her father walking up to them. Jaime nodded and left, leaving Alyssa with him.

"My cub, do you mind to take a walk with me?" He held out his arm for her.

"I would love to." She took his arm and walked towards the other people at the feast, both observing them.

"Enjoying your last moments here?"

"Well, you know I would rather spend my last time here doing what I wanted to do, not attend a wedding of our precious little king but I have been to worse."

"Good. Now, Alyssa, I know I am not the right person to talk to you about this but since you have no mother to tell you so and Cersei being rather busy at the moment, I want to talk to you about the night of your wedding."

"Go ahead." '_And be over with it.'_

"There will be no bedding ceremony. Ramsay wanted it but I don't want that humiliation done to my daughter. The only man that will see you bare that night will be Bolton himself."

Alyssa felt relieved. She know she could only please men with the sight of her, but she didn't want all men of the Dreadfort to see her naked. She would lose a great amount of respect, and she needed all of it in a dreadful place like that. "Thank you father, I appreciate it."

"Now, as I am Hand of the King, my place is here so I cannot leave for your wedding, as much as I wanted to. Jaime will stay with you and he will give you away. The night itself can be… painful for a woman. It even can be a few times after that."

Alyssa wanted to answer "I know." But she could swallow her words right in time. Jon was gentle for her that night, but it was a long time ago. She knew it would feel like the first time all over again, and she wasn't sure Ramsay would be just as gentle as Jon.

"I can imagine you are afraid of the pain. Not because of the deed, but maybe the pain Ramsay will do to you as well. I am sure he will do no such thing. You are an intelligent, beautiful young woman. Ramsay would not want to ruin that. He wants to flaunt you. He wants the whole world to see that you are his lady wife, so he must leave you unharmed. And if it helps…" Her father sighed, like he had trouble to find the right words. "If it helps, just persuade him starting from the first time he sees you. Get into his mind like you did to all those other men. Please him, don't make him angry. Don't talk about the things he has done to those women. Not with him, nor others. He also has a terrible temper."

"Father! You hurt me! Did you just say I have a terrible temper?"

He smiled: "Yes, because you do. Remember my words Alyssa. Please him, and give him a child as soon as you can. I am sure you'll be able to do that."

"I am able father. But I am doing this for you and my family. Not for him."

"I know but he doesn't need to know that. Now, let just sit down now and enjoy our time with our family."

They walked towards the main table. She sat down next to her father and sister, as she listened to the new queen's toast. After that, Joffrey stood up and presented his way of amusement towards his guests: five dwarfs dressed as the five so called kings entered the area, hitting each other with sticks. Alyssa did not like it, it was disrespectful to some of the guests and she saw that Margaery felt the same. She looked over to Sansa, which looked sick and she felt sorry for her. When the non-hilarious show was over, she and Tyrion stood up and wanted to leave, but Joffrey did not let them.

Joffrey was mocking at Tyrion, about how he should enter the tournament and being his cupbearer for the rest of the feast. It made Alyssa's temper rise again. How could he? Her father saw the look on her face and he gave her a warning look, telling her to not interfere. But she could not stand it. As Tyrion was humiliated for the third time in row, Joffrey dropped his goblet and wanted Tyrion to pick it up, she walked over to them and handed the goblet to Tyrion. She gave Joffrey a vile look as she walked chair again.

"You should not have done that." Cersei told her, not turning her head from the scene.

"Someone should. Why not me?"

"Because he will remember it."

"Ah, but as of tomorrow, I will be up North and I will have other troubles on my mind. So should Joffrey."

Cersei sighed and did not answer her. They both looked at the scene quietly, when Margaery announced that the pie was there.

Joffrey took his sword and smashed the pie into pieces. Doves were flying out of it and the happy couple shared a piece together.

"Hurry up uncle, the pie is dry." Joffrey looked at Tyrion, wanting him to fill another cup of wine.

"Why, is he talking about the cake or about Margaery?" Alyssa said silently, so only Cersei and her father would hear her.

"Alyssa, hold your tongue." Her father warned her.

Alyssa could not help but smile. She saw her big, brave brother handing him another cup of wine as Joffrey gulped it down. He tried to speak but he could not finish his sentence, because of a terrible cough had got him.

'_What a green boy. He cannot even hold his wine down.' _Alyssa was getting annoyed. She wanted this to be over so she could do whatever she wanted to.

But the coughing did not stop, it only got worse. Joffrey was holding his throat right now, gasping for breath. His face turned slightly purple now.

"He's choking!" Margaery screamed hysterically.

Cersei and Jaime walked up to them, pulling everyone away that were blocking them. By now, everything was a blur. People were screaming and Joffrey fell onto the ground, in the arms of his mother.

A liquid that looked like foam came out of his mouth and blood out of his nose and eyes. Cersei was screaming hysterically now as well, and before he could share his last breath, Joffrey looked up and pointed his finger to Tyrion. He died in Cersei's arms.

Cersei was filled with anger and tears and she screamed to the guards that they should take Tyrion captive. Alyssa wanted to stop them from doing so, but before she could move, she felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

"Ser Meryn, please escort my daughter to her chambers." He looked to Alyssa and whispered: "I will visit you as soon as I am done here."

"But…" Alyssa protested.

"Alyssa, I will see you. Now leave."

Alyssa obeyed her father once more, leaving the scene with Ser Meryn. She had a slight feeling that from now on, everything would change.

….

_A/N: So, that's it for this week! I know it maybe was not as excited (read: sexual) as the previous ones but Alyssa is not a rabbit: she also has business to attend to. _

_Please tell me what you think of the story so far! It is really important for me that you do so, it gives me courage to write even faster ;-) And suggestions are always welcome!_

_Hint for next chapter: things will change for Alyssa and all of the others, and prince Oberyn will be back as well! See you next week (:_


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello everyone! And welcome to a new chapter (: Prince Oberyn is back in the game and… Well, just read it. _

_I want to thank eddysfer, Katie, dany and scott for their reviews! It gave me a great feeling to know you guys appreciate my work!_

_Enjoy reading!_

…

Adrenaline flowed through Alyssa's veins. She cannot believe what just happened.

She was back in her chambers for some time now, and she could not sit still. She was walking around nervously, thinking about the events of that day. She worried for Tyrion: she knew the King's Guard took him captive because Cersei told them to. She even worried for Sansa: that girl had gone through a hell over here. What would happen to her now? Alyssa hadn't seen her since Joffrey was dying. Did they took her as a captive as well? Or was she right on time to escape? She hoped the last one: Alyssa did not speak often to the girl but she was gentle. There was no way that she could have been behind all this. Neither was Tyrion: she was positive about that.

Alyssa sighed and she poured herself another cup of wine. She did not feel drunk, she should haven concerning the amount of wine she already had drunk that day. But she was snapped back to reality: her vile nephew was dead and her dear brother was being held captive in Gods knew where. Obviously Joffrey was poisoned: Alyssa knew the signs and Joffrey's were similar. But even if Tyrion wanted to murder the boy, there was no way he would do that with poison on such a big public event. He was too damn smart for that. Alyssa was positive her father knew that as well.

There was no way she would leave for the Dreadfort tomorrow. She wanted to stay in this rotting place, to be here to support her brother. And she would make sure she would stay here.

She heard hard footsteps in the corridor. They stopped at her door and she could hear someone entering. She did not need to turn around: she knew it was her father.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"They took the body away. Grand Maester Pycelle is inspecting the body as we speak."

Alyssa turned around to face her father. "You know I'm not speaking about Joffrey. You know I don't care for him."

"You should. He was your King."

Alyssa laughed: "Yes. He was a King. So were Robb Stark, Balon Greyjoy, Renly and Stannis Baratheon and Mance Rayder beyond the Wall. Four out of six are dead now. Two of them would make greater Kings than Joffrey ever was. Yes, Joffrey was my King. But only by name, not by nature. I feel sorry for Tommen to join such a faith, looking at all those other Kings."

"Joffrey was your family."

"Tyrion is your son. Your heir."

Lord Tywin sighed: "I am doing my duty as the Hand of the King. One moment before Joffrey was being poisoned, Tyrion handed him a cup of wine. A cup _you _gave him."

"Are you suggesting I have something to do with this?"

"No. But some had. I and Jaime convinced them otherwise. It took some time. Clearly Joffrey was poisoned. Everyone knows poison is a woman's weapon. I told you not to interfere the scheme and yet you did. You disobeyed me. And look what comes to disobeying your father."

"I could not just sit there and let him treat Tyrion like that. Unlike you, I love Tyrion with all my heart."

"And I love you with all my heart. That's why you are not being held captive now."

"But Tyrion is. So answer me father: where is he?"

"In one of the cells."

"I want to see him."

"I know you want but you cannot. He is a prisoner and only when I tell you to, you can see him. I don't want my daughter near cells where the biggest scum of the Realm is being held."

"And yet you send me to the Bastard of the North. You don't sound very convincing."

She knew she crossed a line: her father's stare was much more intimidating now than it ever was. His jaws were stiff and one eyebrow was up. He looked like he wanted to raise a hand to her face.

"Don't make me Alyssa."

"Make you do what? Slap me in the face? What I am feeling right now feels like a thousand slaps in the face. You don't actually believe Tyrion did all this do you?"

"He could have. He hated the boy."

"As did tons of others, including me. You know Tyrion is smart enough to not kill him at such a public event."

"I know he is smart. Yet we were not able to find his lady wife Sansa. It seems that she managed to escape. All these things aren't in Tyrion's benefit."

"Okay. _If _Tyrion managed to poison Joffrey and set up a plan for Sansa to escape, don't you think he would try to escape with her? He knows what you and Cersei are capable of. He knows you hold no love for him. Why would he just stand there, inspecting Joffrey's cup and look with a shocked expression on his face? Why wouldn't he just run off with Sansa?"

Her father thought about that for a while. For the first time in her life, Alyssa thought that her father could not give her an answer. "I don't know. But we have to find out." He sighed. He looked older than ever. Not like the strong lion Alyssa once looked up too.

"What is your plan?"

"There will be a trial. I will ask Lord Tyrell and Prince Oberyn to be the judges."

Alyssa was surprised: she knew Mace Tyrell was an obvious choice since he was the father of Joffrey's widow, but she did not expect Prince Oberyn to be the choice of her father.

"Prince Oberyn? I am surprised."

"He studied poison in the Capital. And like I said before: we need to keep our enemies satisfied. I will also ask him to take a place in the Small Council. He will be acting as an advisor in place of his brother."

"And what if Tyrion is proved innocent?"

"Then he will be send to the Rock. We will find lady Sansa and send her to the Rock as well. They will consume their marriage and they will be acting lord and lady of the Rock."

Alyssa knew he only said that to make her satisfied. Knowing her father and sister, there was no way Tyrion would be proved innocent. But she did not say it. She would satisfy her father as well.

"I am sure you will make the trial an honest one, father." She smiled over to him.

"Thank you. Now, concerning to your marriage, I believe you know this is not the right time for you to be leaving for the Dreadfort."

Although Alyssa knew that, she still felt a relief coming over her.

"You will be staying here, for Tommen. I am sure he needs all the support he can have from an intelligent woman like you. After he is crowned and Tyrion's trial is over, you'll be going North. Your betrothed is marching for Moat Caillin now, where he will be named as the trueborn son of Roose Bolton once he succeeded."

"And if he does not succeed?"

Her father smiled: "Alyssa, you will marry him. Get used to the idea. It will help you trouble less. And now, you need your sleep and I have other business to attend to. Good night, little cub."

He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek, holding her head in his hands. He smiled at her and gave her a little nod, before walking to the door and leaving her alone.

Alyssa sighed: her own execution of marrying to Ramsay had been postponed. She did not know if she should feel happy about it: she would need to marry him anyway, like her father said. Only now she faced even more problems: her big brother was being held, rotting away in some cell and there was nothing that Alyssa could do about it.

She finished her wine and thought about what her father had told her, to get used to the idea of marry Ramsay Bolton. She did not know if she was capable of doing so.  
Alyssa walked over towards her mirror and unclosed the two golden lions on her shoulders. She could hear the dress falling onto the floor and she stepped out of it. She just stood there, looking at her bare body.

For the first time in her life she felt insecure. What if she wasn't able to please Ramsay with her body? What if he wouldn't like her? Would he hurt her? Or would he just try to get rid of her like he did to all those other women? Would she be running for her life in the woods, scared as hell because she could hear the barks of his dogs and him calling out for her?

She chuckled. Of course he wouldn't. She was the cub of Tywin Lannister, the most powerful man in Westeros. Everyone knew Joffrey was not the one who ruled the Seven Kingdoms, it was her father. Roose Bolton obeyed her father, Ramsay obeyed Roose Bolton to gain his respect. They had the North because of her father and if Ramsay would hurt her, they could take it away from them with one little snap of their fingers. And, she thought when she looked at her own body, who could resist her?

She took both hands to her full, round breasts and she began to squeeze her light brown nipples, so they would harden under her touch. She loved her body even more when her nipples were hard, it was like the final touch on an already beautiful painting. She thought of Ramsay and how he would look at her when he saw her like this. She had never seen him but of course he would have heard the rumors about her beauty. Would he look at her with admiration and love like Jon did? Or would he just harden with one look and push her on the bed and fuck her roughly? Believing the rumors about him, Alyssa thought that it would probably be the last option and she asked herself if she would mind. She wasn't sure: she loved the moment she shared with Jon, and she cherished it so much she did not know if she wanted to share those same moments with Ramsay. Maybe it was better if it was different so she could keep the memory to herself and think about it right after Ramsay took her, to know that somewhere there was a man who was able to give her such an amazing feeling that no one else was capable of. And maybe she would even like it a little rougher. Maybe Jon was a little bit too gentle for her likings.

Alyssa felt she was getting wet, thinking about how two men would take her differently. She thought of Jon and how it would be if he had been a little rougher and that thought made her go mad. She gently stroke her hard nipples with the tip of her fingers and she felt a shiver going through her entire body. Gods, she missed him. She did not know if he was still alive but just thinking of him made her want him. She walked over to her bed seductively, pretending that he was in her chambers, and lay down on the soft linen of her bed. She began to massage her breasts with one hand while the other stroked her womanhood. She thought of the way he used to lick her nipples, even biting in one once in a while, and it drove her even more insane. She saw his face in her mind, the look in his eyes full with lust and admiration and she let her fingers slip through her womanhood, enjoying her own wetness. She remembered how hard and big his member was and how she took it in her mouth, licking and sucking at it. She remembered how his pre-ejaculation tasted, sweet and warm, and the enjoyable moans he made when she gave him everything she wanted. She let two fingers slip into her wet private, like he did and moaned for him. She thought of his muscled torso and how he licked his way down to her body, to lick and suck at her wet private and how it felt when he slid his own fingers into her. She had goosebumps all over her body as she had closed her eyes, thinking and reliving the moment. She was soaked and remembered how it had felt when he first entered her. The slight pain that she felt and the comfort that he gave her. How his thrusts became more hard and how the pain faded to fill her with pleasure. How they looked into each other's eyes and how he kissed her passionately.

Alyssa thought of how it would be if he would take her roughly from behind: how his pelvis would touch her round bottom and how they would scream each other's names. How he would held her head back by holding her hair in his hand while the other slapped her bottom, leaving a red mark of his hands. He would push himself out her and pull her aside, so he could lay on his back and pushing herself on top of him, drops of sweat streaming from his thick black curls to the sides of his face. He would move along with her, so she could feel him deep inside of her and she could see him looking at how her breasts went up and down by their movements. She knew he loved her breasts and how they bounced, she saw it in his eyes. Before he could reach his climax he would make her stop, pushing her up so her private was facing his face and he would lick and suck her private roughly, so she would reach her climax first. He held her bottom tightly in his hands while she screamed and moaned for him. When he could hear her peek coming, he would shove herself right back on top of him, entering her one last time and harder than he did the time before. He sat up slightly so he could bite and suck at her nipples so he could suppress his moans as Alyssa felt her climax coming. While Alyssa would scream for him, with her breasts bouncing harder than ever, he would have reached his climax as well and Alyssa remembered how the warm seed was filling her private and how his member shocked inside of her.

At the memory of his climax, Alyssa felt her own climax coming as well as she bit in her arm, not wanting to hear half of Kings Landing her screaming for Jon Snow. She felt that her sensitive spot was too sensitive now to touch and she shivered for a few moments, her hand still at her womanhood. After the moment had passed, she smiled to herself saying: "Some things just never change."

The events of that day and her climax made her feel so exhausted that she rolled to her side and fell asleep immediately.

…

She woke up with a plan she dreamed about: she thought there was nothing she could do to help Tyrion but she was wrong. There actually was something she could do.

After she had breakfast she thought of where she needed to go to find the man she needed to speak to. She first thought of the gardens, but at this time of day he would rather be in his bed than already be active. She did not know where he slept, so she decided to walk to the Tower of the Hand to visit her father, and to hear him out if there already was news concerning her brother.

It was another beautiful day and people were breaking down the decorations of the wedding. The place felt grim to Alyssa, like everyone was mourning about Joffrey's dead. She knew they only did it out of courtesies: Joffrey was not a popular king and she could not blame them.

While she made her way up to the Tower, people told her their condolences, after all she was the aunt to the King. She nodded with a smile and thanked them, moving up her pass.

When she reached the chamber of her father, she heard men talking. She heard the man she wanted to speak to as well, his Dornish accent would be recognizable from miles away. It meant there was a small council meeting, and she knew it would be rude to interfere, so she just stood there and waited for them to leave. She had no wish to speak to her father now she knew Oberyn was in the room.

After a while she heard men standing up and making their way to the door. Alyssa hided herself, she did not want Varys to know she spoke to Oberyn, and waited until someone opened the door. She saw Mace Tyrell and Grand Maester Pycelle speaking to each other, Varys and some other men closely behind them. At last, she saw Oberyn leaving the room. He was quite fast so Alyssa needed to act quick and touched his arm gently, making him stop and turn around, smiling when he saw her face glooming up out of the darkness. He wanted to speak but Alyssa put her fingers to her mouth, shushing and pointing at Varys's back. He understood her and they waited until everyone left, before leaving as well. When she was in full light she saw Oberyn looking down her body, licking his lips as he did so. Alyssa, knowing that he was thinking of her naked beneath him and thinking that was the reason why she looked for him, smiled to him.

"What are you thinking about, prince Oberyn?"

"Of all the things I want to do to you."

"You are well aware of my recent loss, I suppose? Why would you take advantage of a woman like that?" She said playfully.

"I am sorry for your loss, my lady, although I know that you did not love the boy. I saw it in the way you looked at him, it was with disgust."

"So you look to other parts of my body and not just my breasts and bottom? I am impressed."

"Your face is the proof that you are real, and not just a naughty dream, my lady. What is it that you want to speak to me for?"

"I believe we must speak in a more private setting for that matter. Could you please escort me back to your chambers?"

"My chambers? You impress me as well, my lady." He gave her a smirk while he held out his arm. She took it and they walked down the stairs.

When they were outside a small breeze welcomed them. She could smell the scent of Oberyn: spicy, but also a bit sweet, like Dornish wine. And she loved Dornish wine.

"You look like you've just walked out of one of my dreams, my lady."

"I bet it was a rather naughty one."

"Oh, every dream of me with you in it is a naughty one. Did you know I like to chase my dreams?"

"I bet you do. But this is going to be a hard one."

"I like a bit of a challenge."

She smirked at him as they walked silently towards his chambers. It was, of course, in one of the biggest brothels of the city.

"Does the setting make you feel uncomfortable my lady?"

"Why no, it only makes me feel better about myself. Tell me, Prince Oberyn, why do you spent so much money on whoreing?"

"Because the one that I actually want refuses me. I have to fuck all my sorrows away."

She laughed: "Oh I feel so sorry for you. So, this is your own private room? Please make sure there is no naked woman in there. I don't want her to become insecure when she sees me."

"Well, just wait here for one moment please." He smiled at her and made his way into his room. A few moments later, two women hiding their bare bodies with some blankets made their way out. One of them was Oberyn's paramour, Alyssa did not care to remember her name. When she saw Alyssa, she smiled to her. "Good morning my lady, you look magnificent. Enjoy your time with my lover."

Laughing to herself, like she was going to let Oberyn fuck her in a couple of minutes, she forced herself to say "Thank you my lady." Before entering herself.

The room was red, like in every brothel, and the fabrics were exotic. There was a sweet scent which came from incense sticks and she saw Oberyn standing over at a table, pouring a cup of wine for both of them.

"I hope I did not interrupt your activities, prince."

"You, my lady, are always welcome to interrupt."

"Thank you. I see you worked your way up here in the city?"

"I have. I was quite surprised that your lord father wanted all of that from me. What do you think is behind it?" He handed her a cup as he sat down on his bed. He looked at her to follow his gesture but she just stood there.

"Knowing my father it would probably be a politic move. He knows how much you love our family."

He laughed. "I love your sarcasm, my sweet lady. Would you like to sit down?" It was quite obvious already that he wanted to have her on the bed but Alyssa wanted to hold the power. Standing above him made her do so.

"No thank you. I am fine. But like I said, I wanted to speak to you about something."

He rested his arms behind him on the bed, so he was slightly down. She could see his brown torso and it looked quite well.

"You did. Now speak my love."

"My brother is being held in the cells. My father thinks it was him that killed Joffrey."

"I know, it makes him look even more stupid."

Alyssa smirked. "It is quite stupid to believe that my brother did it, yes, but I say he does this on purpose."

"Your father is a cruel man. How can a cruel man be rewarded by having a beautiful daughter like you?"

"Maybe so I can hurt him for all the cruel things he has done. You know he is quite fond of me." Alyssa tried to sound as mysterious as she possibly could. It worked: Oberyn looked confused.

"What are you suggesting?"

She smirked. It was time to seduce the prince. "I am saying that I am very glad that you will be one of the judges during my brother's trial." She now sounded seductively, which made him look even more confused. It gave her a great feeling that she could make the Red Viper confused.

"I like it when you talk to me like that. I like a game." He looked at her breasts again and she saw a hunger in his eyes. She put her cup down on the table and walked over to him, running her hand through her hair, so that her breasts were more up. When she was at the edge of his bed she pulled her hands down on the sheets and looked him in the eyes, but he only had eyes for her breasts where he had a perfect view on now that she was bending over.

"I know you do. I want you to help me to set my brother free. Not to help him to escape, but just by playing your roll as judge and make sure that my brother will be acquitted from all his so called crimes. Can you do that for me, my prince?" Her voice was husky now, she knew how it affected him.

"I don't know, I think I need a reward for that. Your father can be very dangerous."

"So can I. But you will be rewarded."

"And how will you reward me?"

She smirked at him and leaned over to his face. She gave him a kiss on his mouth, waiting for him to answer the kiss. She didn't have to wait for long, because almost instantly he answered the kiss and Alyssa could feel his tongue on her lips, wanting her to open her mouth for him. She let him and her tongue found his. He kissed passionately, like they were lovers for years and this would be the last chance for him to kiss her before he would go to a battlefield. He rolled her down on her back and Alyssa could feel his hard member against her leg. She liked the way he adored him. It was just lust, but it was very passionate. She let him touch her body and he stroke her breasts gently. She could feel he already wanted more so she broke their kiss by holding her head back and planting one of her fingers on his mouth.

"This was just a preview, my prince." She said while she stood up.

Oberyn smiled to himself before looking at her. "How do I know this is just a preview?"

Alyssa looked like she was surprised. "Because, like I said to you before, a Lannister always pays her debts." She gave one small kiss on his check before walking to his door. While she opened it, she turned around to face him and gave him one small wink. By the look on his face she knew she won Prince Oberyn over.

…

_A/N: Yum yum yum! I looooooove Oberyn. And I know that you guys do as well so I gave you a little preview of what might happen between those two. But, as I showed in the beginning of this chapter, she still loves Jon as well so no worries._

_Hint for next chapter: the coronation of Tommen and Margaery is back! _

_Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase review me. I love to read them and to know how you guys think of this story. Maybe I'll update a little bit sooner or write an even longer chapter! _

_Thanks and see you next week! _


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hi again! Hope you have enjoyed the latest chapter. Many thanks to my latest favorites and followers, it really means so much! You are the reason to sit and write again every Saturday!_

_I will start again from Jon's POV._

_Please leave some reviews! I really want to know what you guys think…._

_Enjoy (=_

…

**Jon**

Jon and his fellow brothers were back from Craster's. It was a hard battle, but they've won. They have taken their revenge for Lord Commander Mormont and saved all those poor women.

He wanted to take those women back. He felt so sorry for them, how they have been treated. But they did not want it. He couldn't blame them: they have been molested by men their entire life. How could they trust tons of men in black? He did not want to leave so soon, because he cared, but he knew that he must. There was even a bigger danger coming for them, the wildlings were getting more near by the day and Jon needed to defend the Wall along with his other brothers.

He wondered if Ygritte would be with them. Probably, knowing Ygritte, she wanted some revenge as well. She would kill him and hunt Alyssa down in Kings Landing and probably kill her as well with one of her arrows. He could not let that happen. Of course, their chances were low, like one to a thousand men, but Jon needed to try. He could not live with the idea to just let them pass and plunder the whole realm and knowing that Alyssa would be in a great danger. Maybe they would first rape her before killing her. No, there was no way that he would let them get to her.

Luckily, the best fighters were spared at Craster's and he even took a bigger fighter back with him: Ghost. He had missed him: over the year the direwolve had grown so big and strong. He was afraid that Ghost wouldn't recognize him but fortunately, he did. On their journey towards the Wall, he didn't leave Jon by his side and wanted all the attention he could get. He even got mad when Jon did not have the time for him. Jon thought Ghost and Alyssa had many similarities, concerning their behavior, and he smiled to himself.

When they have reached the Wall and passed the gate, Jon and his brothers were greeted cheerfully by all of their other brothers. His friends gave him a slap on the back before they greeted Ghost as well. At last, Jon found Sam's eyes and he noticed something was wrong. He decided to walk over to him.

"Hey brother, is there something wrong?"

"Jon, believe me, now is not the right time." Sam whispered. "See me after you are finished here."

Before Jon could say something back, he could hear the angry voice of Thorne.

"Well well, the bloody Bastard is back, eh? I see you have found another wild creature back there? Lock him up, Lord Snow, the Wall is no place for wild creatures like your mad dog."

Jon felt that he became angry again: why could he just not leave him be? Jon knew better than to quarrel: Thorne was the closest thing to a leader now so he just needed to obey, if he liked it or not. So he asked Ghost back to him and walked with him to the most nearby room which he could lock him up in.

Ghost started to howl, like he knew what was going to happen. Jon couldn't stand it, it even hurt him.

"I know buddy, but it is for the best. I will make sure you will get enough food to eat and water to drink." He gave the beast a kiss on his head, which Ghost returned with a big lick of his tongue all over Jon's face.

Jon laughed: "See you soon buddy." He walked away before he could regret his action. He remembered what Sam had told him: it sounded important so Jon decided to see him and leave the festivities for now.

Jon did not need to search for long, knowing his friend he would be at the ravens or at the library. He didn't spot him at the ravens so he walked over to the library. Sam was walking around nervously before he spotted Jon.

"Oh! Hi there, didn't see you.."

"Yeah well, you said you had something to tell me so here I am."

"You will not like what I am going to tell you mate."

"Just spill it out then."

Sam looked nervous again, like the news he was going to tell would make Jon mad. He started to speak but it seemed like he couldn't find the right words so he stopped again.

"Oh come on Sam. Just tell me."

"Oh uh, well, okay. Uh, there was a raven when you were North of the Wall."

"Okay, what did it say?"

"King Joffrey is dead."

Jon did not care. That vicious fool was the reason why his father was dead. He and his family plotted to have Robb and Lady Stark murdered. But he was Alyssa's cousin, although he knew she didn't like him. Back at Winterfell she told him how she wished Tommen was born before Joffrey, that he would make a better king. Jon thought of how she would have reacted. She was probably glad Tommen would be king now, even though he was a bastard and not the rightful heir.

Jon felt like that was not all Sam had wanted to tell him so he faced him again.

"I have a strange feeling that there is more."

"There is. I am really sorry Jon but the letter also included some information about _her_."

The way Sam said 'her' gave Jon an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

"What of her?"

"You are not going to like it."

"Tell me, now." He was starting to get angry now.

"Okay. Okay. It also said that Lady Alyssa will be coming North. She will marry Roose Bolton's bastard, Ramsay, whose status is raised to a trueborn now, and rule the North after Roose alongside him."

Jon didn't know what to say. Alyssa, his dear Alyssa, was getting married. He knew this day would come sometime, and he knew he wouldn't like it, but the news left him speechless.

When he was still at Winterfell he had heard all about Ramsay Snow. Jon and Robb were disgusted by the stories people told about him. They never spoke about him when Roose was around, for the Boltons were the banner men of the Starks at the time, but they just couldn't understand how a man could treat women that way.

And now the love of his life was going to marry him. He thought of the reasons Lord Tywin had to sell his precious daughter like that. Probably because the Boltons helped him to get rid of Robb. And from what he had experienced, Roose Bolton was a greedy man. He wanted to have something in return and so he had: Lord Tywin gave him the biggest treasure of the realm.

He wondered how Alyssa felt. Knowing her, she would be so mad. But she would also come up with a clever plan. He hoped she would go to the Wall before she would go to the Dreadfort. He would make her stay with him, he would beg her even, even though that wasn't possible. Or, was it? Sam had managed to let Gilly stay, could Jon do the same as well?

No, that was impossible. Lord Tywin would find out soon enough and Jon's head would be on a spike for it. But he hoped she would visit him somehow, so he could kiss her one last time.

He realized Sam was still talking to him. Because he was so off-tracked, he was afraid he missed some crucial information.

"…. And her brother the Kingslayer will escort her."

"I'm sorry, when did you say?"

"Well, it doesn't say so in the letter, but probably right after the trial of her brother Tyrion."

"Trial? Why does Tyrion have a trial?"

"I have just told you, silly! They think that he was the one that killed King Joffrey!"

Jon started to believe that this was the strangest letter he ever heard. He did not know Lord Tyrion well, but he knew Alyssa loved him. Jon had spoken to him frequently while Tyrion accompanied him to the Wall, and it seemed like he was a smart man, but not a murderer. Alyssa would probably think the same. She would even feel hurt, of all the things that were going to happen to her and the only man who could give her comfort down there was in a cell.

He wanted to comfort her. To hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright, that they still had each other, to smell her hair which smelled like honey and fresh flowers. To kiss her on her lips and taste her sweet tongue.

Jon decided that he would do everything to stop her from getting harmed. He would even break his vows for her and leave, if that meant that he could stay with her. But first he needed to make sure that she was save from the Wildlings.

…..

**Alyssa**

A few days had passed and Joffrey was buried. Today was the day that Tommen was being crowned as King. Knowing Tommen, he would be very nervous so Alyssa decided she would give him a visit.

She wasn't surprised to see her brother Jaime and Ser Loras guarding Tommen's doors: Cersei made sure Tommen was being guarded by the best men of the King's Guard day and night, for his safety.

"Good morning, brother and soon to be brother-in-law, do you mind if I visit my nephew?"

Jaime smiled over to her: "No we don't my lady, please, enter." He opened the door for her so she could enter Tommen's chambers.

Alyssa entered and she saw her small nephew playing with Ser Pounce. She smiled just at the view and of how innocent he looked. She truly felt sorry for him, and how big the pressure would be on his shoulders after this day.

"Hello auntie Alyssa! I am so glad to see you!" He stood up so he could give her a hug. There was a big smile on his face, as always as he saw Alyssa.

"Good morning Your Grace, are you ready?" She asked him once he let her go. The smile on his face faded.

"I don't know. I never truly believed I would be a King someday.. I always thought Joff would be the one."

"Oh honey, I am positive that you will be a far better King than your brother! I mean, look at you, you handsome young man!" She smiled at him while she stroked his cheek.

"Mother doesn't say so. She told me that I should be more like Joff. I don't want to be like him. He hated Ser Pounce, Boots and Lady Whiskers. He once threatened to kill them." He looked quite sad now, even insecure.

"Tommen, you have every right to not want to be like Joffrey. I am very glad that you are a totally different person! Westeros deserves a good, gentle King like you! And _maybe _Lady Whiskers could be in your Small Council one day! And we will make Boots Hand of the King and Ser Pounce could be an actual Ser of the Kings Guard!"

The boy shook his head. "No, mother told me my Lord Grandfather will remain Hand. And I am not allowed to play with my cats as much as I used to, she wants me to grow up."

Alyssa was getting mad when she heard that. Of course she already knew Cersei wanted to control her children. She wasn't capable with Joffrey, so Tommen was her new little project. Alyssa knew how Tommen felt: her own father had controlled her for over eighteen years and even now he still tried.

"Dear Tommen. After today, you will be King. Which means you can do whatever you please. If you actually want Ser Pounce as Commander of the King's Guard, then you should do so. And some day, you will marry a beautiful young woman and have beautiful of your own."

Tommen looked confused. "But auntie, uncle Jaime is Commander of the King's Guard."

Alyssa laughed: "Yes he is. But I just wanted to tell you that you need to learn to make your own decisions. Of course, you can listen to people who want to give you advice, but the final decision is with you. Always remember that."

"I will, thank you auntie. So do you really think I will marry someone beautiful? Will she be as beautiful as you?"

"Well, that will be quite hard but I am sure she will be very pretty."

"I am not supposed to tell you this but Lady Margaery visited me this night."

'_Oh, of course she had.' _Alyssa thought to herself. _'That girl would do anything to make sure she will still be queen.'_

She didn't show Tommen her frustration. "So, what did she want from you?"

"She told me that some people want us to marry. She liked Ser Pounce very much." He smiled at his last remark.

"And what did you think of her? Do you want to marry her?"

"Well, I don't know. It will be weird, right? She was married to Joff _and _my uncle Renly. But she is nice and pretty. She told me to keep it secret so please don't tell mother."

"I won't. And yes, it will feel weird but you are right. She is very pretty and nice. And I am sure she would want Lady Whiskers in the Small Council as well."

"I want you in my Small Council auntie, you are always so nice to me." He shrugged. "I even believe you love me more than my own mother does."

Alyssa didn't even believe it, she thought it was actually true. But again, she did not tell Tommen what she thought. "My love, everyone loves you. Your mother is going through a hard time now, with Joff gone and her other son is going to be crowned as King in a few moments. She is afraid. And I am so sorry but I can't stay to be in your Small Council. I am going to be married soon as well."

"I know. He is a mean man." He looked angry. "I will make sure that when he hurts you, I will have him killed." He held his face up high, so he looked brave.

"Oh Tommen, thank you, you will be the bravest King ever. But I will make sure that my future husband will never hurt me."

She thought for a moment, maybe Tommen could do something for her. Maybe he could make the marriage undone after today. Maybe he could make Jon leave the Wall and raise his status to a trueborn so she could marry him instead.

But she did not want to use her nephew like that. These were her troubles. If he would help her, he would have her Lord Father and sister breathing even more in his neck and Alyssa wanted to spare him the trouble. No, this, she needed to fix on her own.

"Well, little one, you need to make ready. We will all be expecting you soon!"

"Yeah, I guess so. Thank you auntie, for everything."

"You're welcome, you know I would do anything for you." She kissed him on his forehead and walked towards the door.

"Auntie?"

She turned around to face him. "Yes, dear?"

He smiled: "I love you."

"I love you too Tommen, always."

…..

Alyssa also got ready for the coronation. She put on a red, crimson dress, for the color of her House, she knew she would please her father with it, and put a few strains of her hair back. She put on a sweet scent with a touch of blueberries and made her way to the Throne Room, where the coronation would take place.

Cersei and Margaery were already there. Of course, they weren't talking to each other and stood as far away from each other as they already could. She saw that her father walked in as well. He gave Alyssa a kiss on her forehead but walked directly over to her sister. Since Joff passed away, Cersei only were black dresses and today was no exception. Alyssa thought that maybe she would put her sorrows away for her other son and be there for him, but she was wrong. The black dress only made Cersei a darker person.

Someone put an arm around Alyssa's waist and put his lips against her ear. She knew immediately that it was Prince Oberyn, she remembered the sweet, spicy smell.

"I already wondered when I would see you again." He whispered in her ear.

"Well, here I am. And please, Prince Oberyn, not in public. We don't want my father or sister to find out." She put his arm away from her.

"Oh come on my lady. All the people in Westeros know we would make a pretty good match. Ellaria has agreed that you can come back with us to Dorne. You can be one of my wives as well."

"As fluttered as I am, I am betrothed to Ramsay Bolton. Although Dorne sounds much more welcoming."

"It is, remember it my lady. You are always welcome in Dorne. I want you for myself but if you don't want to share me, you could have one of my nephews."

"Your nephew who is closest to my age is betrothed to my little niece. So, again, no my Prince."

He laughed to her. "You really are a hard one, now are you?"

She smirked: "Oh yes I am."

The music started to play, which meant that Tommen would be arriving quickly. They all stood up in lines, Alyssa and Oberyn were still next to each other. Cersei and her father were, of course, next to the Throne.

She heard that the doors were being opened and she turned around to see Tommen walking in. He looked so nervous: he quickly looked around him like he could not believe what was going to happen. She smiled to herself as he made his way to the Throne, where the High Septon waited for him.

As they were all facing the Throne now, Alyssa felt that Oberyn touched her bottom and slightly squeezed in it. She smirked over at him as he lowered his face to her ear.

"You make me so fucking hard."

"Not now, Prince. Please, don't make it too hard for yourself and take your hand of my bottom. You will have your reward after you've finished my request successfully."

He did as she told him and the ceremony started.

"May the Warrior grant him courage and protect him in these dark times. May the Smith grant him strength, that he might bear this heavy burden. And may the Crone, she that knows the fate of all men, show him the path he must walk and guide him through the dark places that lie ahead. In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim Tommen of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms." The High Septon put the crown on Tommen's head.

"Long may he reign!" He shouted, and all the people in the Throne Room followed his lead.

He looked so handsome with the crown on his head. Alyssa was positive that he would make a good king, even if he wasn't a trueborn. She smiled at him and followed his eyes, which were fixed on Margaery.

When the ceremony was over, Alyssa made her way out of the Throne Room with Prince Oberyn. Before they could even walk out, Alyssa felt a small hand on her shoulders. She looked around to see Margaery behind her.

"Oh, it is you. Please, can you tell me why people sneak up to me behind my back like that today?" She asked her.

Prince Oberyn answered with a grin on his face. "It is to see to who that beautiful round bottom belongs to."

"Prince Oberyn, could you please give us a moment?" Margaery asked him.

Oberyn looked over to Alyssa. She gave him a nod and said: "I will look for you later." He put his arms around her, reaching for her bottom to squeeze in it once more and he smelled her hair before he walked away.

"So, it seems like you've been getting along quite well these last days."

"We do, although it is not what you think." She told Margaery, with a warning in her tone.

"I wasn't making any suggestions. I apologize if you thought so."

"No harm done. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I must say that I felt quite lonely these last days since Joffrey died. I was wondering if I could come over to your chambers again this evening?"

"So you could sneak in like you did with Tommen?" Alyssa had one eyebrow up, like her father always did when he wanted to warn people for something.

"I…. How do you know?" Margaery really seemed shocked that Alyssa knew.

"You are not the only one Tommen shares secrets with. Already found a new way of becoming a Queen did you?"

"What do you mean my lady?"

"Oh, just forget about it. I am sure Tommen will be a good husband to you."

"So, you approve?" She smiled with relief.

"Did you really need my approval?"

"Tommen is a sweet boy, he will make a good King. I know he is very fond of you, he told me he loved you like a mother. So yes, I did need your approval."

"I will suggest you to my Lord Father and sister. Tommen needs a good and clever wife. Especially now after all that has been going on."

"I really can't believe Joffrey is dead."

"Do you still mourn for him, my lady?" Alyssa wanted to hear what Margaery would say. Her answer could be very crucial.

"Every day, my lady."

Alyssa smirked. "Of course you did. But you need to sound believable in front of my father and sister so please, practice a little more."

"I will, my lady."

"He would have been your nightmare though. You knew exactly what he was. I did too. He was a monster. Yes, he was my nephew, but he was a vile little creature. I am actually glad that he is dead. His actions, it shocked me. Do I look easily shocked?"

Margaery, looking quite shocked herself, shook her head. "No, no you don't my lady."

"Tommen is a good, decent boy. He deserves this. You could say that he is the first king in fifty years to actually deserve this. So no, you won't be going to my chambers tonight. It was alright when you did when you were with Joff but now that I will arrange a marriage between you and Tommen, things have changed. I won't betray the nephew I love."

Margaery looked like she was given a slap in the face. "No, I… I understand my lady. Thank you for all your efforts." She walked away, looking ashamed.

Although Alyssa promised her that she would arrange the marriage between her and Tommen, she felt like that could wait. She needed to see Oberyn now and talk about how they would help her big brother.

…

_A/N: BOOM! Alyssa turned Margaery down! _

_I included Tommen in this chapter because the relationship between Alyssa and him will be very important in the future chapters. Just wait and see _

_Hint for next chapter: Oberyn and Alyssa have another rendez-vous and Alyssa will visit Tyrion!_

_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Again, it is important for me to know what you guys think…. It makes me feel more secure about my work. I don't want to beg, but… Okay I am begging you! _

_See you next week! _


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N:Helloooo! So as it is Easter weekend I've decided to upload another chapter this evening and tomorrow evening! Yay! _

_I want to thank my new followers and favorites for all their support and eddysfer for the review! Really means a lot! _

_I've also decided that I will write from other people's POV now as well, so not just Alyssa and Jon anymore.. Hope you like it! Please leave a review! Enjoy (=_

_..._

**Oberyn**

Oberyn walked over to the table in his room and took the goblet of wine that was on it. He turned around to ask if the whore that was on his bed, wanted some as well. It was not the first time the whore was here: it was the whore that Alyssa picked out for him because she looked slightly like her. Of course, she did not have the perfect, round breasts as Alyssa had and not a naughty sparkle in her emerald eyes, but she would do. He did pretend it was her and he did enjoy her, although he wished that he would have a round with the real Alyssa some day.

Before he could open his mouth he heard a loud, determinded knock on the door. He didn't have to ask who it was. He knew perfectly well that the perfect version of the whore on his bed was on the other side of the door.

He smiled: she wouldn't like it what she would see when she entered his room. Not because she was jealous, no, because she was disgusted by it. Lord Tywin taught his little cub well how a noble Lord and a Lady here would behave and fucking whores in a brothel weren't those kind of things. She would be slightly disappointed though: he knew she loved his attention and he gave another woman the attention she had wanted just now.

There was another knock, more hasty and the whore, he didn't know her name because he called her 'Alyssa' whenever she was with him, looked up at him.

"My prince, I think it is quite important."

"Yes she is. Make sure you don't cover yourself up. I want to see the look on her face when she sees you." He grinned to himself.

The girl got up on her feet and covered herself a little bit with a blanket. She collected her stuff and walked over to him to kiss him.

"Please tell me when you have need of me." She asked desperately.

"I do not mean this to hurt you but I hope that I will never have need of you again." He really wanted Alyssa to give in herself.

She smiled."Well, if she doesn't, you know where to find me." She walked to the door and opened it.

Alyssa was leaning against the doorpost, impatiently, like it had been hours before someone opened the door for her. She looked up to the door, one of her famous eyebrows raised, and Oberyn got the satisfaction he wanted: she looked furious. She let the girl pass, not giving her a single look and stepped in.

"I see you enjoyed your time while I was speaking with Margaery?" She asked.

"Yes I have, although I would rather spend it with you."

"You know what you need to do to do that. Was she the girl I suggested?" She walked over to him and poured herself a goblet of wine as well. When she was next to him, he could smell her perfect scent of honey and wild flowers. It drove him mad and all he wanted to do is kissing her roughly and pull her on his bed and kiss those lovely round breasts. They were very present in the dress she wore: it accentuate the roundings and he could see a small brown mole on her left one. Before he couldn't be able to control himself, he forced him to look her in the eyes again.

"My lady, forgive me but I did not think you would remember a common whore like her."

"I do remember a lot of things. Like how you promised me to save my brother. How are things going?"

Damn that seductive voice of hers. How could anyone resist her if her voice was as smooth as satin and coming from a mouth like that. He would love to see those full lips around his member some day.

"Well, there haven't been a lot meetings so far, everyone was a little pre-occupied with Tommen's coronation." There was a small string of her golden hair in her face and he pulled it gently behind her ear. He stroke her cheek as he did so, feeling the soft skin of her.

She however pulled his hand away, not wanted to be distracted. "I am sure you have more to say than just that."

He sighed: why would she just not give in with him? He never had this kind of trouble with women before. Maybe that was the reason why he wanted her so much: because she was the biggest challenge he ever had.

"Your Lord father is very determinded about Tyrion killing Joffrey."

She smirked: "You know he doesn't believe that. He just wants Tyrion's head because he disgusts him. As does my sister." She drank all of the wine in her goblet and rested her elbows at a windowsill. Her golden hair shone even more while the sun kissed it and he could see her chest going up and down from her slow breaths. He could see that she was troubled: she looked at one point and her gaze was absent minded. He walked over to her and held her hands in his, entwining his fingers with hers. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"You know I would do everything to save him, don't you?"

She gave him her famous smirk where every man would bend their knee to. She was the kind of woman men fought battles for. Just to have her. And she was only inches away from him.

"You mean you would do everything to save him so you can fuck me."

Now it was time for him to smirk: "Busted." He couldn't resist her no longer. He took his face slowly to hers and felt her lips to his.

She pulled her head away, looking quite angry. He knew she had a temper: he loved women who had tempers so he just simply smiled again.

"Do you actually think that you can fuck a whore and then just take me? I am not some common whore you can fuck. I am a Lady."

He could see that her cheeks were red because of her anger and it turned him on even more.

"No, I do not believe you are a common whore. But I do believe that you are the most beautiful creature I have ever layed my eyes upon and believe me, my lady, I have seen lots of things in my life." He walked over to her again and he held her elbows firmly in his hands. He saw that her eyes were soft now, even a little bit insecure because she did not know what he would do to her. "I will never force myself upon you but I will never rest until I've had you. Even if I fail to save your brother, I will always try to make love to you. Especially now you'll be marrying Ramsay Bolton. Don't you want to know what real passion feels like Lady Alyssa?"

He felt her body slacken and he knew she couldn't be able to resist him for much longer. He let go of her wrists and stroke his hands trough her hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the way he touched her. He tried to be as gently as he could, resisting the urge of taking her roughly and expose all his sexual frustrations upon her. His hands made their way down her neck and he heard her moan softly. He slightly stroke his lips against hers but she still didn't give in. He kissed her neck then and trailed his tongue from her neck to those perfect breasts. He stopped at her little mole and brought his lips back to hers. He was sure he broke her this time and tried to kiss her once more. She kissed him back and opened her mouth slightly so his tongue could enter.

As his tongue played with hers he took his hands to her bottom and he could feel her shiver under his touch. He loved what she did to him. No woman, not even Ellaria, gave his body this reactions like Alyssa Lannister did now. He pulled her up and put her legs around his waist as he kissed her slowly in her neck again, Alyssa making soft sounds of pleasure. He walked them over to his bed and layed them both down on it. His hard member was rubbing against her inner thigh and she smiled over to him, leaning in for another kiss while her hands were in his hair. He answered her kiss as his hands began to explore her body all over. He could see that her nipples were stiff by his touch and he started to tease her by touching them with his thumb.

"Oh Prince Oberyn.. What in name of the Gods are you doing to me?" He heard her saying huskily in his ear.

"If you want me to stop then you need to say so."

"No. No, please, please continue, it feels so good." He saw that her eyes were closed to concentrate on his touch.

He did not have the intention to take her. He was a man of his word and he promised her to save her brother Tyrion whom she seemed to love so much. But she was so damn hard to resist now that she was underneath him with her perfectly shaped body and face. He let his hand trailing down her body so that it could pull up the bottom of her dress, so he could feel her upper thighs and explore her private with his fingers.

She was so wet that he needed to fight the urge of taken his member into her sweet, wet private while Alyssa moaned his name. He loved the sound of it, it was like the sweetest song he had ever heard as he continued to touch her private and find her most sensitive spot. He knew he hit it when he heard Alyssa gasp and he smiled to her, feeling so increadibly blessed that he actually shared this moment with her now. He liked the fabric that was still on her nipples as he slid one finger into her. She was starting to shiver now and Oberyn knew it was not because of the cold.

A few seconds later he felt Alyssa's hand on his, wanting him to stop. He looked up, confused.

"We should not be doing this now." She sounded quite confused herself.

"Care to tell me why we shouldn't?"

"We had a deal." It was all she said while she climbed off the bed and put her dress in the right place again.

"Alyssa, it is not a crime to share some attractions with someone. Come back to me, my lady."

She didn't want to look at him. "No. Not before you have saved my brother."

She walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. By what he had just experienced, he knew that he was totally addicted to Alyssa Lannister.

...

**Alyssa**

She walked straight over to the cells. She knew her father forbid her to go anywhere near it, but she was so confused and she really needed to speak with Tyrion, the only one who truely knew her.

Now she finally believed her family: Prince Oberyn was a dangerous man. Not how they thought, but he drove Alyssa mad.

A guard tried to stop her, clearly her father gave them the order to stop her when she would arrive, but she just ignored him and walked straight pass him.

She held to a stop. Now that she was in the cells she didn't know where to look for her brother. And she did need a key if she wanted to enter his cell. She sighed and turned around to walk to the guard again, smiling as he saw her.

"My lady, you are not supposed to be here.." The guard started.

"Who says so?"

"Your Lord father... Orders, my lady." He tried to look her in the eyes but she knew that it was impossible for him. Once he would, she would break him and make him do whatever she wanted him to.

"Well, Ser, I can tell you that it was my lord father who sent me. He wants me to make my brother to confess. He knows how persuasive I can be..." She was only inches away from him now so she could brush her hand over his armor, looking at him as seductively as she could.

"If your lord father insists, then..." He sounded very insecure but she knew she had him.

"Yes, yes he does."

"There is no way I can resist." He held out his arm for her and walked her over to her brother's cell. She could see the small shadow of him upon a wall while the guard took out the key and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Ser." She didn't even care to look at him. The only thing that cared now, was her brother.

He turned around to face her. He smiled widely when he saw Alyssa entering his cell.

"The Queen of cubs and beauty. It was about time that you would visit me."

She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck, holding him in a tight embrace.

"I would have visited you sooner, but father wouldn't let me near the cells."

"And now he has a change of hearts?"

"No. I have managed to come in."

He laughed. "Of course you have." He sat down on the ground and tapped with one hand on the space on the floor next to him, wanting her to come and sit down. She did as he wanted.

"So, what is new with my beloved sister?"

Ignoring his question, she said: "I knew you didn't do it. I know you didn't kill Joffrey."

He sighed. "You are by far the most intelligent woman I have ever met. And I thank you for your support. Now I know why father has no wish for you to come down here. He'll think we will be plotting something."

"Well, he is not entirely wrong..." She met his gaze and Tyrion looked slightly confused.

"Come again?"

"Well, I am negotiating with someone who could help you to get out of here."

"Do you now? Who is it, if I may ask?"

"Prince Oberyn." She looked at him again, wanting to knowwhat he was thinking.

He sighed once more: "My sweet child, I have warned you for him. I've warned you not to come near that man, because he is only interested in hurting our family by using you."

"I came to him, I asked him for help. I knew he couldn't resist me. So technically it was my own fault."

"What do you mean, your fault?" He looked up to her. "He did not touch you now did he?"

"Not where I didn't want him to..." She almost whispered, remembering the feeling Prince Oberyn gave her moments ago.

"Oh Gods Alyssa why? Why did you let him?"

"Because he is going to save you! Don't you understand? Me and Jaime are the only persons that want you out of here and there is nothing we could do! So I came to him after I've heard he is going to be one of the judges at your trial and I've promised myself to him once he saves you."

...

**Tyrion**

He didn't believe what she had told him. His sweet, young, almost innocent sister would let Prince Oberyn fuck her so he can breathe fresh air again. He loved her so much.. He couldn't let her do it. He knew she was only pleasure to Oberyn. Gods, she understood that did she now?

But by the way she was talking worried him: she told him that she promised herself to him AFTER he saved him. But here he was: locked away in some cell and yet Oberyn still has touched Alyssa. When she talked about Oberyn, she didn't want to look him in the eye. That worried him even more: she only did that when she was hiding something from him.

"I believe that is not all that you want to tell me?" He finally spoke.

She looked away again. He even saw that she started to blush. Now he definately knew something was wrong: Alyssa Lannister has never blushed in her entire life.

"He makes me think of Jon." She answered him.

_'Jon. Jon Snow. The only man in the Seven Kingdoms to claim the heart of Alyssa.' _He knew how much his sister missed him. He saw it over the past few years: she still seducted men, but she was quickly bored doing so. She never was so easily bored before she met Jon at Winterfell.

"Alyssa, does Jon fuck tons of women and have eight baseborn daughters with nine several women?" He tried to cheer her up. He hated to see her like this, she was like his own little sunshine, especially now in those damned cells.

She laughed at his remark: "No, of course not, Jon has honor. But the way Oberyn talks to me feels like the way Jon looked at me that night. Oberyn is just.. a little more direct."

He laughed as well. "I believe he is. You haven't bedded him yet did you?"

"No. We came close to it right before I came to you. But when one of his fingers slid into me I saw Jon's face. I felt guilty that another man gave me that pleasure."

_'Fuck him. He already made his way to my sisters cunt. If I am out here the first thing I will do is strangle him with my bear hands. But she seemed to enjoy his touches. Maybe Alyssa was falling for the Prince.' _

"It sounds like you enjoyed it..."

"I did and I feel so guilty. To Jon, to you, even to Oberyn. If father would find out he will chopp of his head." Hehad never heard her sound so insecure.

"Well, I think we just need to wait for that after he saved me from this damned cell. Do you think you can resist him for two more days sweet sister? After my trial?"

Finally she looked him in the eye, those big emeralds meeting his own. "I promised myself I would. I told him to wait for after the trial. He first needs to save you. So I will try to avoid him. I think father may have his suspicions now. Oberyn is rather open about his feelings to me in public."

"He always has been. Alyssa, promise me one thing?"

"Yes?"

"Don't do it if you don't want to. But also: don't feel guilty towards Jon. He is a brother of the Night's Watch now. He is not allowed to take a wife and father children. I am sorry Alyssa but you need to let Jon go." He felt a pain going through him but he needed to tell her the truth: she needed to face the fact that the thing between her and Jon Snow was just a blissfull night together, nothing more would ever happen.

She smiled again: "Don't stop me if I am still going to try."

"And how will you do that?"

She stood up from the ground, he suggested that she wanted to leave so he stood up as well.

"Oh, big brother, I am full of surprises."

They smiled at each other. Gods, he missed her so much. He hold her in his arms once more, only the Gods knew when that would ever happen again and he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Alyssa. Take care."

"I will. And I love you too."

He nodded and she started to walk away from him. In only two days Prince Oberyn would show them how much Alyssa really meant to him. Tyrion only hoped for him that would be enough to save him.

...

_A/N: So that was it for this evening! _

_Any thoughts of the new POV'S? Not the funny Tyrion we know but he has a lot on his mind now and he is worried for Alyssa so he needed to act like the big brother... _

_Hint for tomorrow: Lord Tywin talks to his daughter about her contacts with Oberyn, we can read how Ramsay is feeling about his upcoming marriage and maybe some Jon and Sam!_

_Please leave me a review! I really want to know what you guys think! _

_See you tomorrow(=_


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sooo sorry I didn't upload yesterday! Something came up that needed taking care of… But, here is another chapter!_

_I want to thank eddysfer yet again for the review: your support really means a lot! As well for the reviews of Quindecim and kol, really, thanks!_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy Easter everyone! (=_

…_.._

**Tywin**

"My Lord, if I may a word?"

The silent whisper told him that whatever news Varys would bring to him wasn't good. They've just finished a council meeting and he wasn't in the right mood to talk to the Spider: he needed to take care of other business, like the trial of his son.

But he knew Varys would not occupy him without a reason. So he just sighed and let the Spider speak.

"My little spiders informed me with some news about your beautiful daughter."

Varys had his fullest attention now: he knew he was speaking about Alyssa. His untamed daughter. There would be no news about Cersei: Cersei would tell him instantly because he did control her. Alyssa on the other hand…

"What of her?" The tone in his voice was demanding: he wanted to know everything about Alyssa.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but it seems she rather enjoys the presence of Prince Oberyn Martell. They are often seen with each other. The way he looks at her is… way too indecent."

He couldn't help but smile at himself: _'Of course he does. Every man in Westeros had a desire for my daughter. But they won't have her: she's mine.' _

For the first time in years he thought of her mother. Lady Emilia of House Verney. Alyssa inherited her persuasiveness: his late wife persuaded him as well. She got the same temper Alyssa had when things weren't going the way she wanted it to be. Luckily, Alyssa inherited things from him too: her tongue was sharp as a knife and her intelligence was extraordinary. She could win a war without fighting.

Although it did concern him that she enjoyed being around Oberyn when he pleaded her not to. He was a danger to his family: he just wanted vengeance for his late sister and he knew Alyssa was the only way to get to him.

"And what makes you think that I need to worry?" He decided to answer.

"Well, my lord, I just thought that you needed to know that Lady Alyssa has several contacts with him. She is even spotted at the brothel Martell stays in. I just thought that I ought to warn you."

"You did very well by doing so. Thank you, Varys. You are a true friend to the Throne. You may go now. I need to talk to my daughter."

He heard Varys leave the room because a door was closed. He fetched someone to seek for Alyssa and sent her to him straight away: he needed to make sure that their rendezvous' would not take place any longer.

He took a seat at his chair and rested his fingers against his temples with his eyes closed. Out of his four children, Alyssa was the most troubled one. Cersei was always obedient and did whatever he bid her to do. Jaime could be a rightful pain but he knew he could always rely on his son: he fought many battles for him to make sure his family was safe. Tyrion…. Well, he couldn't help but admire his courage and wit. Alyssa… He sighed again.

Every time Alyssa would tell him that she would obey him and be a good daughter. But she gave her own ring to it: she would do things the way she ought was best, not like Tywin urged her to. Whatever he did to make sure she would be under his control, she always found her way out. When he urged her back to the Rock to keep an eye on her, she would still persuade men to see how he would react. Tywin thought his hair turned slight grey early because of all the trouble she brought upon him.

There was a loud bang on the door which could only mean that Alyssa had arrived. He knew she would be slight angry with him: she did not like it when he commanded her to come at once.

"Enter." It was all he could say while he still kept his eyes closed.

He heard her footsteps going to the table where his decanter stood. _'Of course she needs a drink before she can speak to me. It wakes her senses.'_

"My little cub, it is good that you came." He looked at her: proudly. He was proud that he was the father of such beautiful children where the whole realm spoke of but Alyssa was by far the most prettiest. It wasn't just the way she looked: it was the way she could walk, talk and touch that drove people mad.

"How could I say 'No' to my father? You would have dragged me to this place." She walked towards the chair that was sat in front of him. She took a little sip of her wine, one eyebrow up, like she was impatient and wanted him to speak.

"I have heard that you and Prince Oberyn get along well." He stated. He said nothing more to just see the expression on his youngest child's face, but she gave nothing away. She just shrugged.

"Is it forbidden to speak with him? I thought you told me to make him feel welcome." She sounded innocent, but he knew better.

"It depends on how you look at the word 'welcome'. Alyssa, how _do _you look at the word 'welcome'?" He too now raised his eyebrow, demanding an honest answer of her.

"Welcome is my way of saying that people should feel themselves at home. To be a comfort to those I needed to feel welcome."

"And how are you a comfort to Prince Oberyn?"

She smirked: "Father, don't you trust me?"

"I want to trust you, just give me a reason to."

"I gave you every reason to. Don't you think Prince Oberyn isn't much trouble since he arrived? You should thank me for that. I think I have managed to temper him a little."

"And how did you do that?"

There was her little ring to it again: she _did _temper him, he thought he would have been a lot more trouble but something told him that Alyssa did not tell him the whole truth. He wouldn't push her though: he knew she wouldn't care to tell him anyway.

"Oh father, I have my ways."

"Yes you do. Although I do need to forbid you to ever set foot in a brothel again. That, my love, is not a place for a woman like you. And I believe your future husband does not want his lady wife to be seen in a place like that. Plus: you will not see or look for Oberyn again unless I tell you to. At least until Tyrion's trial."

She finished her cup of wine and smiled: "Is that an order my lord?"

"Yes it is. And your chambers will be next to me from now on. I'll have some people to pack your things and tonight will be the first night that you'll be sleeping in the Tower of the Hand. Is that understood?"

The smile was still on her face: "Your wish is my command, my lord. Do I have your leave now?"

He sighed: it still troubled him that she took his command so lightly. But he knew he couldn't change her mind so he decided to leave things like this.

"Yes, yes you have."

She walked over to him to kiss him on his cheek, like she always did and it was a sign to him that she really loved him.

"I will see you this evening then, father." She walked over to the door and opened it. Before she could walk out, Tywin remembered something he needed to tell her.

"Oh and Alyssa?"

She turned around to look at him: "Yes?"

"The next time you will see your brother Tyrion I'll have his head before the trial."

He saw the hurt expression on her face but he knew that was the only thing to keep his dear daughter away from the child he despised.

…..

**Reek**

The way that Ramsay looked troubled him: it was far too pleased so it meant someone would get hurt, probably him, or he would give himself a treat and someone would eventually get hurt.

"Reek, I have some good news!"

The way he looked at him still made him flinch. He was getting ready for another terrible pain.

"What is it, my lord?"

"Reek, it is not nice to not look your master in the eye. I said: I have some good news." Ramsay's voice was more insistent now so Reek looked into the eyes that he feared most.

"What is it, my lord?"

"We will have a wedding soon! Don't you like that, Reek?"

"I do, my lord."

"And what kind of a wedding! The Lannisters and the Boltons will bind their Houses and rule alongside each other, Reek!"

'_The Lannisters? Isn't Cersei already betrothed to Loras Tyrell? But that could only mean… No, that was impossible.. Lord Tywin would never..' _

"Yes Reek, in a few weeks time I will be married to Alyssa Lannister, the Queen of Beauty!" Ramsay looked far too pleased with himself.

Reek couldn't believe it. There must be some kind of mistake.

"Aren't you happy for me, Reek?" Ramsay whispered, like he didn't like the way Reek responded to his news.

"I am, my lord, I am. She is a beautiful woman."

The look on Ramsay's face changed and Reek knew he didn't react in the way his master wanted him to.

"Oh yes, of course! You have seen her, haven't you Reek? But that was the _old_ you, wasn't it, Reek?"

"Yes my lord, yes, I've meant no offense! Please!" He saw Ramsay walking towards him. He held foot only inches away from him and Reek started to shiver.

"I bet you wanted to fuck her, didn't you? Well, you are no threat now since I've sliced your toy off but I am warning you: one wrong look on my soon to be wife, and I will cut something else off. Understood, Reek?"

"Yes, yes master, I swear I will not look at her!"

"Good. You really are a loyal servant. And you know what? I reward my loyal servants. So when Lady Alyssa arrives, I want you to take care of her. To say nice things about me. Can you do that for me, Reek?"

"Yes, yes I can my lord."

"Very good. Make sure she is pre-occupied. I can't have her handmaidens here for too long. People talk. And it has been a long time since I've had a good hunt."

Reek did not need to ask him what his intentions were: he already knew that Alyssa her handmaidens would probably be dead before the ceremony.

"And when our wedding day arrives, she will be all alone. You know how much I love lonely women. I will take her innocence roughly from her and fuck her bloody. And when I've finished, I will fuck her again and again, until she cannot walk anymore. You will watch how she screams for her father to save her, won't you, Reek?"

'_She is not innocent anymore! But there is no way I will tell him that. He will hurt her even more. I can only thank the Gods Jon took her innocence. At least she would have one happy memory from the night I've heard her moan Jon's name in the chamber beneath mine back at Winterfell. Back when I was Theon Greyjoy. No, no, don't call yourself that. Your name is Reek: it rhymes with 'freak'.'_

"I will, my lord."

Ramsay had that pleased look on his face again: "Good. And now you need to prepare a bath for me. It is going to be a long day since I have a wedding to plan."

'_I can only hope he will not ruin her with one of his sharp blades.' _

…_._

**Alyssa**

Alyssa walked over to her chambers. Well, her old chambers since her new chambers will be nearby her fathers.

Alyssa didn't mind: she had promised Tyrion to stay away from Oberyn for two days until his trial. Her father only helped her by demanding his daughter close. Little did he know…

As if the Gods wanted her to she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She couldn't see to whom it belonged but the hand dragged her to a chamber. She smiled: of course, it was Oberyn. The more you fight it, the more it will slap you in the face.

"My Prince, you should not scare a lady like that."

'_Gods, why did he have to look so handsome?' _

"My apologies, my lady, but I haven't seen you since our little adventure and I desire for more." He ran his hands from her shoulders to her bottom, which was his favorite part of her body.

She smirked: "Well I am truly sorry but I need to get going."

He ran his nose through her hair. She knew he loved the way she smelled.

"No you don't." He whispered in her ear.

'_No, I don't, but if I will be able to resist you than yes, I should.' _

"My Prince, don't you believe me?" She didn't try to sound seductively although she did. Oh well, maybe it was just her nature.

"I wish I could but something tells me you want to stay away from me." He pulled her close and she could feel his hard member pressing against her upper thigh. It aroused her sexual senses.

"I am deeply sorry but I need to check up my old chambers. Did you know my father made me move?" She tried to sound innocent and pouted her lips.

He laughed: "That cruel old man. Why did he now?"

Now it was her time to whisper in his ear: "He wants me to stay away from you."

"And yet here you are: in a chamber where no one can see us. Do you want to stay away from me, lady Alyssa?"

'_No. But I am not going to tell you that.' _

"Well, I must obey my father don't I? He would be displeased if he found out we had another rendezvous right after I've visited him." She pulled away from him now and held her arms high around herself. The pressure on her chest made her breasts almost rip the fabric apart on top of it and Oberyn was staring at her breasts hungrily. She could see he did everything to control himself.

Still not keeping his eyes off her breasts, he answered: "But I looked for you. You didn't look for me so _technically _you are not disobeying your Lord Father."

She smiled at his cleverness: "I believe I didn't, no."

He stroked her cheek lightly with one of his fingers, making her close her eyes while he trailed off to her breasts.

'_Why, WHY did I need to promise Tyrion that I would stay away from him? It's not fair. It's like letting him promise he wouldn't set foot in a brothel for the rest of his days.'_

"I can see you have some trouble with resisting me, my lady." His mouth was at her ear again, planting a kiss on it and licking her earlobe.

A small moan of pleasure escaped her lips. He was right: she did have trouble resisting him. His touches felt so damn good against her skin. He made her feel so wanted. She already knew she was wanted, but only he and Jon made her feel that way. And Jon was nowhere around.

'_Surely Tyrion will understand.' _

She gave in: she took his face in her hands and kissed him roughly. He returned her kiss and pushed her up against the wall. She gasped for air and smirked at him. He returned her smirk and she could see the lust in his eyes. He now took her face in his hands and kissed her again, he opened her lips with his tongue to find hers.

His hands were all over her body and her hands all over his. She loved it how his muscles would tense when she touched them and a shiver went through her when his fingers found her nipples. He massaged them with both hands so they would stiffen under his touch. He licked her chest until where the fabric started and he looked at her hungrily, she knew he wanted her to take her dress off.

"Now, my Prince, remember, this all is just a preview." She didn't know how she was able to speak but she needed to draw a line to not go any further.

"I say we need to take that preview to a whole new level, my lady."

He took her legs on each side of his waist and pulled her off the floor. She wrapped his arms around his neck while their mouths found each other again. He walked them over to a table and put her on top of it. He pushed her back onto it and stared at her for a while, liking what he was seeing. He crawled on top of her and started to ride between her legs. Her nails were in his back and he moaned loudly.

She knew she encouraged him to go further but she didn't care anymore. She won't let him have her, but she knew they could do other things.

He took the straps off her arms so her chest was bare. He looked at the perfect rounding of her breasts and her stiff nipples. He started to ravish them with his tongue and another moan escaped Alyssa's lips. She could feel him going further down as his hands pulled her dress up. He pulled herself towards him while he sat on his knees. She felt his tongue over her private and another sense of pleasure went through her. She didn't want him to stop, she loved every single moment of it.

"Oh Oberyn…" She gasped his name.

His hands found her breasts again and he massaged them. He then sucked at her most sensitive spot, making her want to scream but she knew she couldn't because she didn't want to draw attention to the room. He took his mouth off her private and licked her nipples once more, while his fingers rubbed her wetness. His tongue trailed from her nipples towards her mouth and he kissed her roughly.

"When you come I want you to scream my lady." He ordered her whilst she felt a well known explosion of feelings moving to her private. She took his face in her hands again and kissed him hard on the lips. She could tell that he knew she was coming because his mouth began to trail off once more to her nipples, biting in each of them.

While her screams of pleasure filled the room he smirked at her. She was happy that there was a table below her because she had a feeling she was about to collapse. He buried his face between her breasts and laughed.

"I think your Lord Father might have heard you."

"I don't care, it was totally worth it." She pushed his body off hers so she could pull her dress and hair in the right place.

He kissed her on top of her head: "_You _are totally worth it, my lady. Where will your new chambers be?"

"In the Tower of the Hand, close to my father's."

He smiled: "Luckily I happen to be there a lot my lady. I will look for you." He took her head in his hands and kissed her on the lips. He walked to the door and looked if the coast was clear. She suggested it was because he turned his head to wink at her and then he left, leaving Alyssa behind.

'_He took the preview to a whole new level indeed.' _

Making sure the coast was clear for her as well, she left the chamber and made her way to her own.

….

_A/N: I hope I made up to you bigtime with the Alyssa and Oberyn scene! I've promised to put Jon and Sam into it too but I've decided to put them into the next chapter, as well as Tyrion's trial!_

_Make sure you leave a review!_

_See you next week (=_


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Goodevening again! I'm sooo excited for the season premiere tomorrow! How about you guys? Anyway, here's my latest chapter, hope you'll like it! It contains Jon and Sam, Tyrion's trial and a very sweet moment between Alyssa and Oberyn! _

_Thanks eddysfer (my true reader, you're like my own little cub), ujemaima and kittykat for your amazing reviews! Oh and welcome to my new followers and favorites!_

_Enjoy! And let me know what you think!_

…

**Sam**

"I already told you Sam, I'm not going!"

"Gilly, please listen to me! The Wall is no place for a woman!" He begged.

"Why not? Jon is willing to bring Alyssa over here."

He was shocked: _'How did she know that?'_

Gilly saw the expression on his face and she knew what he was thinking. "Yeah, that's right. I've heard you two talking. Jon wants Alyssa to be safe so he wants to bring her here. And don't say that it isn't true!" She gave him an angry look.

He knew she was right: for the last couple of days Jon only could think about how he could save Alyssa from the Bastard of Bolton. He wasn't like the old Jon anymore: he was always thinking and whenever he spoke to Sam, all he could talk about was her.

It troubled Sam: Jon needed to focus on the Wildlings. Each day they were marching closer to the Wall but Jon didn't seem to care. Although he was against it at first, he did want Alyssa to be at the Wall. He knew things couldn't work out between them but at least he wanted to know that she was safe.

Sam sighed: "Yes, you're right. But he wants to deal with the Wildlings first because he KNOWS it's not safe for her to be here while they are still marching upon us! He would NEVER bring her here while they are still out there!"

"You don't understand Sam! There are thousands of them out there! They have mammoths and giants! It's not a tale, it's true! You can never beat them, they are with too many! So I'd rather stay and die here than at some place that I don't know! I suggest you tell Jon the same thing if he ever wants to see her again."

He could see the pain in her eyes. Even though he knew she was right, he could not let it happen. _'Now it's time to finally show to my father what I am worth.'_

"No Gilly, I am taking you to Mole's Town tonight and you will stay there until we fought the Wildlings. I don't want you to suffer anymore. Pack your things, I'll look for you in a couple of hours. And that's final."

He walked out of the room so she couldn't say anything back. He was afraid she would convince him to stay.

'_Where's Jon when you need him?' _He thought. He would probably be up in his chambers planning Alyssa's rescue, or he'd be up at the Wall, planning Alyssa's rescue.

Because he needed to clean his thoughts, Sam decided to look for him up at the Wall first. He could already see Jon from a far distance. He walked up to him, shivering because of the cold, but he didn't know what to say. Luckily, Jon started to talk.

"Cold?" He didn't look at Sam, he was still staring at the torches that were getting closer each day.

"Yes, still not used to it. How do you manage it?"

"I don't. I grew up in the North and I got used to the cold at Winterfell but up here? No."

"You're thinking about her again aren't you?" He was cautious, but Jon gave nothing away.

"How's Gilly and the babe?"

"Well, good. The boy is healthy. I'm bringing her to Mole's Town tonight. She wasn't happy about that."

Jon laughed, but still didn't look at Sam. "Women…" was all he could say.

"Yeah… Women…"

Sam followed Jon's gaze. They just stood there for a few minutes, absent minded, but with troubles of their own. Jon was the first to speak again.

"You know what Sam, you're doing the right thing. The only thing that keeps me from marching down on King's Landing and take her with me myself are those people out there." He nodded towards the faint dots of people they were seeing. "I just need to make sure she's safe."

"Aren't you, well, afraid?"

"'Course I am. Afraid that she will get hurt by the hands of Ramsay Bolton, afraid that I will die, afraid that I'll never be able to see her again, to never hold her in my arms again, to never smell the scent of her hair…"

Sam needed Jon to focus on the Wall again. He was a brother who swore his vows. Jon needed to know that there was no way he could take Alyssa Lannister as his wife.

"Jon, you swore a vow. 'I shall take no wife, father no children.' You remember the words, don't you?"

He saw that Jon raised one eyebrow: "Of course I do. And I am a man of my word. The thought of her just makes it very difficult."

Carefully, because he didn't want to hurt Jon, he said: "You cannot safe her Jon…"

For the first time in the conversation, Jon looked at him. "Who says I can't? No, I can't take her as my wife, but I can make sure she isn't going to be the wife of a monster. It's like I've been asleep for a year, and when I woke up, the world's falling apart."

Knowing exactly how Jon felt like, Sam tried to comfort him. "I know Jon, I know. I love her as well. But our place is here. And our duty is to defend the Wall, the Realm. We have to fight for the people we love…"

"Clearly you don't understand Sam. She's the only reason I've left worth fighting for. My father's dead, I never knew my mother, I don't know what's left of my half-brothers and sisters and my best friend, my brother, is dead. The last time I saw him, was at the courtyard back at Winterfell. He said 'Next time I'll see you, you'll be all in black.' I was jealous of Robb my whole life. The way my father looked at him, I wanted that. He was better than me at everything. Fighting and hunting and riding.. and girls… Gods the girls loved him. I wanted to hate him, but I never could. And then Alyssa came into my life. She was the first girl to not pay any attention to him. Gods he hated that. And when he saw her looking at me.. I think it was the first time that he was ever jealous of me. Don't you understand now Sam? She was the first person to notice me, to make me feel like I even existed. I want that back Sam. She made me feel like I do matter. I can't have her harmed."

'_So that was it then.. I already thought there was more to it than I knew…"_

"But Jon, they will _kill_ you if you desert the Wall."

"I think I've made up my mind. I don't care anymore. I will flee with her across the Narrow Sea and start a life with her, father her children and make her happy for the rest of her life. I want to see the sparkle in her eyes again, kiss her full lips and feel the way that only she was able to make me feel."

"But…"

"No Sam, after I've fought the Wildlings, I'll safe the love of my life."

He walked away and Sam knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

…..

**Alyssa**

It was the day before Tyrion's trial. Alyssa was watching how her dear Tommen the King put stamps on the letters her lord father wrote. It was his most favorite time of the day and the smile that was on the little boy's face made Alyssa smile as well.

"You'll have one of your own someday." Her father stated.

"What?" She answered absently, only paying attention to Tommen.

"A son."

She smirked: "Oh yeah of course. Although I think my son with _Ramsay _won't be fond of putting stamps on letters and playing with his kittens. I think he would rather _flay _kittens."

Tommen was shocked by her remark and stopped the stamping at once: "That's mean! Don't say that!"

Her father was not pleased with what she just said. _'Like I care, only one day and nothing would matter anymore…' _

Tywin looked at her like she needed to look out for what she was saying. "Your aunt only made a cruel joke, Your Grace. I think she is nervous of leaving tomorrow."

Tommen looked sadly up at him: "Does auntie really has to leave? Can't Lord Bolton come up here? I'm sure that there are plenty of rooms left here."

"I'm sorry my love but I need to be with my _Lord husband. _He will be your Warden of the North someday, I need to make sure he does the right thing. Plus, your Lord grandfather won't be faced with the fact for the terrible mistake he made by marrying me to a man like that." She looked back at her father.

Her father sighed: "Your Grace, I think this was the last letter. I'll ask Ser Meryn to escort you back to your mother. I have to talk to your Lady aunt. Ser Meryn?"

Ser Meryn entered the room: "Yes my Lord Hand?"

"Escort His Grace back to his Lady mother."

"I will, my Lord Hand. My lady." He bowed to them and took Tommen with him.

'_Of course he needs to speak with me. I've angered the Lion himself.' _

Her father sighed again. "Alyssa, please, don't make it too hard for yourself. I told you to just accept the fact that you will be married soon. Just, for once, listen to me."

"Do you love me, father?"

"With all my heart." He got out of his chair and walked over to her, holding her face in his hands. "You are my little cub and I will let no one hurt you."

"Then why are you hurting me?"

"I'm not hurting you."

"Yes you do. You're shipping me off to a horrible faith and you're imprisoning my brother."

"Alyssa, we've been over this." He let go of her head and turned around to walk over to a table to pour them a glass of wine. "I need you up in the North and I did everything to make sure you'll be safe. Concerning your brother, the punishment will be carried out tomorrow."

"So you already know you will punish him? Even if he's innocent?"

He turned around to face her. "I will punish him with justice."

He gave her the glass of wine. She took a sip of it, but she couldn't enjoy it because it tasted too bitter to her likings.

'_He even made sure I can't enjoy wine anymore.' _

"I didn't know there was any justice left in this world."

"Alyssa, my love, please. Just trust me. I want to have my old daughter back. Since I've commanded you to stay close to me the sparkle had left your eyes. I know you love Tyrion but justice is justice. I think you may be too tired because you worry too much. Just finish your wine and sleep. It's an important day tomorrow."

She didn't want to finish her wine. She did not want to be in the same room with her father a second longer. She put her glass down on the table and walked over to the door. Normally she would have kissed her father on the cheek before she left but she didn't felt like it now. She didn't look back to face him when he called her name but shut the door behind her and walked over to her own room, which was next to him.

Eleonor was there but she dismissed her instantly. Alyssa just needed to be alone now because she could feel the tears of sadness filling her eyes. She never felt so lonely in her entire life. Her big brother wasn't here now to make her feel better. She was always surrounded by people who she loved and people who adored her and after tomorrow, they would all be gone and she would be trapped up in the North, married to a monster that would hurt her.

'_Maybe Cersei and father are right. Maybe I should be with child as soon as possible. At least I would have someone to love…' _

But she didn't even know if she could ever love a child who had Ramsay Bolton as a father. Cersei didn't love Robert but she did love her children, even Joffrey.

She smiled to herself: _'But then again, Robert isn't the father of her children. She has children with the man she loves, even if it's our brother.' _

For the first time since days, she thought of Jon and her. She hasn't forgotten him, but she was too busy with her family and, well, Oberyn.

'_What if I didn't drink my moon tea? Would I be with child? No, it can't be after one time. Even Cersei and Jaime had to bed each other a lot to have just three children. But what if it would? Would that make me happy? Probably, he is the man that I love. I would be exiled of course because I haven't married him and he is base born. Father would probably put his head on a spike.'_

The thought of being with child from Jon made her feel slightly happy but picturing his head on a spike only made her feel worse.

'_Happy thoughts, Alyssa, happy ones…You're going to need them soon enough…' _

She pictured how it would be if he was the trueborn son of Eddard Stark and that their families could get along with each other. They could get married in the Godswood of Winterfell for he worshipped the Old Gods but again at the Sept of Casterly Rock, for she worshipped the New Ones. Her own father would give her away proudly and he would put a Stark cloak around her, amazed by her beauty. They would drink and dance at their wedding feast and he would lift her off the floor at the end of the evening to walk them to their chambers, while kissing her. He would touch her in every possible way and make sweet love to her. He would spill his seed inside her every night after that to get her with his child. The first one would be a boy, Eddard Tyrion Stark, who would inherit his father's black curls but his mother's green eyes. Jon would learn him how to swing a sword and how to ride a horse. The next one would be a girl, Emilia Arya Stark, who would inherit her mother's features but the deep brown eyes of her father. Alyssa would probably spoil her to death and she would fight with Jon when he would find someone who she'll be marrying to.

Knowing that this would never happen, Alyssa felt the tears streaming down her face. She remembered the last time she cried: it was when her mother died. Her father told her that lion's didn't weep. She was able to control herself for so many years but she couldn't take it any longer. She had never felt so unlucky in her life.

She heard someone entering the room and she quickly dried her eyes, afraid that it was her father and that he would see her like this.

"Go away…" She didn't dare to look around because she still felt the tears.

"What's the matter, my sweet lady?" She recognized the Dornish accent.

'_Oberyn. Great, now he can see my weak side.' _

"It's nothing, you're not supposed to be here.. You should go before my father finds out.."

Because she heard his footsteps getting nearer she got up and walked away from him, she still didn't want him to see her like this.

"Alyssa, I heard you crying. Don't hide yourself from me."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, stroking it softly.

"I'm sorry you need to see me like this."

His other hand was on her other shoulder now, massaging them gently. He gave a light kiss in her neck and whispered in her ear.

"It is not weak to weep my sweet Alyssa, it makes you an even more beautiful person."

He turned her around to look her in the eyes and he dried her tears with his thumbs that were left on her face.

"I hate to see you like this. Please, talk to me." He held her in a tight embrace now.

She could feel the new tears filling her eyes and she couldn't hold them back again. She answered his embrace and cried silently in his arms.

"I just fear everything that will happen tomorrow.."

He kissed her forehead: "You don't need to. I promised you: I will do everything to make sure your brother will be safe."

"It's not just that. I will be leaving North tomorrow to marry an even crueler creature than Joffrey."

He sighed and walked her over to her bed. He put her down on it and rested himself next to her, stroking her cheeks and looking her into the eyes.

"I hold no love for your family, especially not for your father, but I know they love you. They will make sure that you'll be safe."

"So they say. But words are wind, Oberyn. Even though the Bolton's promised, they'll still hurt me. They flay people." She rested her head on his chest, enjoying the comfort he gave her.

"They will never cut into a beautiful face like that. They would be too foolish to do so."

"It's just that.. sometimes I feel like a piece of meat. People just look at me because I have a pretty face and a good body. Of course, I enjoy the attention but sometimes I wish people would see more…"

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her arms, giving her shivers all over.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you?"

"Well?"

"I see a beautiful woman who is loved by millions. Not just because of her beauty but also because of her intelligence, her capability of making people laugh, her wit, her gentleness and her passion. The moment you came into my room to ask me to save your brother, I knew that I was hooked. The way that you love people makes me feel like there are at least some good things left in this world. I will always make sure you are safe as well Alyssa."

He searched for her fingers with his hand. When he found them, he let them tangle with his own.

"Do you promise?" She was aware that she sounded very insecure but she didn't care anymore: he already saw her most vulnerable side.

"I promise." He kissed her head again.

"Oberyn?"

"Yes?"

She looked up to face him.

"Please stay with me tonight."

He took her head in his hands and kissed her lips softly. "I will."

She smiled and rested her head on his chest again. It felt warm and she could feel her sleepiness coming while he put his hands through her hair. Before she fell asleep she could feel his arms tight around her.

….

She woke up the next morning to find that Oberyn was already gone. She had expected that: her father told her that there would be a council meeting before the trial and he needed to be gone early to make sure no one would see him leaving her room.

Alyssa yawned and she got out of bed. She ate the breakfast Eleonor had left for her and put on a new dress before she walked over to her father's room. She didn't hear voices which was odd: it couldn't be that late now could it?

Worried, she walked as fast as she could to the Throne Room. The way to it was deserted which gave her an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

When she entered the Throne Room she saw what she had feared most: the trial had already begun. Her father was sitting in the Iron Throne with Oberyn at his left and Lord Tyrell at his right. Behind Oberyn were Cersei, Margaery and Loras. Jaime stood in his armor at the right side of the room and in the middle she saw her big brother Tyrion in chains. The sight of it broke her heart.

When her father got sight of her he called to adjourn for now. He got up with the rest of the judges and the people left the court. Alyssa walked over to Tyrion.

"Where in Seven Hells have you been?" he asked her.

"I am so sorry, no one woke me.. How are things going?"

"Oh great. That cunt Trant, Pycelle, Cersei and Varys testified against me. I am wondering how your pretty Prince is getting me out of this one."

"Don't worry brother, we will." She didn't see Jaime anymore but she needed him.

"I'll go and see where our brother is. Take care."

Before he could answer she walked away.

She walked through the corridors but she had no idea where to look. Luckily, she heard her father's voice through a door.

"No he will be punished accordingly!"

"Once you said, family is what lives on. All that lives on. You told me about a dynasty that would last a thousand years. What happens to your dynasty when Tyrion dies? I'm a Kings Guard, forbidden by oath to carry on the family line." Jaime said.

"I am well aware of your oath."

"What happens to your name?" Alyssa interrupted. "Who carries the Lion's banner into future battles? Your nephews? Lancel Lannister? Others, whose names I don't even remember?"

They both turned around to look at her. Jaime looked surprised. Her father didn't. he looked like he already expected her.

"What happens to my dynasty if I spare the life of my grandson's killer?"

"It survives. Through me." Jaime pointed at himself. Alyssa was the one to be surprised now, she saw her father was surprised as well.

"I'll leave the King's Guard. I'll take my place as your son an heir IF you let Tyrion live."

"Done." Her father said simply.

'_Gods, why did that man get everything what he wanted so easily?'_

"Tyrion will beg for mercy once the testimonies will be concluded. I'll allow him to join the Night's Watch. In three days' time he'll depart for Castle Black and live out his days at the Wall. He and Alyssa can travel together. This will be the last time you two will never turn your back on your family again. Understood?"

Knowing he could change his mind easily they both said "Yes" and left the room. Once they were out there Jaime faced Alyssa:

"Well, that went well didn't it?" He said.

"Thank you, Jaime, I cannot say how thankful I am."

"Yeah, well, things can still change if our smart brother has another outburst. He had one while you weren't there."

The bells rang which meant the trial would continue. Alyssa took her place at the left side of the room, facing Jaime and Tyrion. Alyssa knew Jaime told Tyrion what their father just promised them. She looked at Oberyn who took his seat as well. He nodded at her comfortably, like he was saying that everything was going to be alright. She nodded back.

Her father opened the trial again: "The Crown may call his next witness."

They all heard faint footsteps and looked around. They were all shocked to see Shae entering the room. The look on Tyrion's face was mixed with guild and confusion.

And, of course, once she started talking Alyssa could hear that she had been bribed by Cersei and her father. The whore talked about how they've met and how Sansa would not let Tyrion into his bed. Tyrion even pleaded "Shae, please don't…" But she wouldn't listen.

She finished with: "So he promised to kill King Joffrey for her."

Alyssa knew the trial was over: Tyrion needed to beg for mercy and this would all be over soon.

And her big, brave brother started: "Father, I wish to confess. I wish, to confess." He looked their father in the eyes.

Alyssa and Jaime looked at each other: this wasn't begging for mercy. She started to have a bad feeling again.

"You wish to confess?" Her father stated.

Tyrion turned around to face the crowd: "I saved you. I saved this city. And all your worthless lives. I should've let Stannis kill you all."

The crowed reacted shocked.

"Tyrion? Do you wish to confess?" Her father said.

He turned around to face him again.

"Yes, father, I'm guilty. Guilty. Is that what you want to hear?"

"You admit you've poisoned the King?"

"No, of that I'm innocent. I'm guilty of a far more monstrous crime. I am guilty of being a dwarf."

The room was silenced now. Only her father laughed: "You are not on trial for being a dwarf."

"Oh, yes I am. I've been on trial for that, my entire life."

"Have you got nothing to say in your defense?"

"Nothing but this: I did not do it. I did not kill Joffrey but I WISH that I had!" He turned to Cersei: "Watching your vicious bastard die, gave me more relieve than a THOUSAND lying whores!"

Another shock went through the crowd and Alyssa followed Tyrion's gaze who turned around to the crowd again: "I wish I was the monster you think I am! I wish I had enough poison for the whole pack of you! I would gladly give my life to watch you all swallow it!"

The crowd lost it now: hysterical reactions filled the room. Her father silenced them all: "Ser Meryn! Escort the prisoner back to his cell!"

Tyrion didn't hold back: "I will NOT give my life for Joffrey's murder, and I know I'll get no justice here, so I will let the Gods decide my faith…."

Alyssa knew what was coming. She knew what he did last time when he asked the Gods to decide his faith. She closed her eyes and prayed to all the Seven to stop him, but he didn't:

"I demand a trial by combat."

She sighed before she opened her eyes again. She looked to Jaime, who was shocked and looked like someone had slapped him in the face. Then she turned her face to her father and sister: they looked like they didn't know what to make of it. At last, she looked at Oberyn and she was surprised by his expression: full of excitement and joy.

She really wanted to know what plan Oberyn had to get Tyrion out of this…..

….

_A/N: That's it for today! An extra-long chapter (: I know I copied some stuff directly from the show, especially the trial, but I wanted to stay true to the story and it was just too damn epic to change it!_

_What did you think of the sweet moment between Oberyn and Alyssa? And about Jon's plans to safe her? _

_I am really thinking if I need to let Oberyn live or not. I think he and Alyssa would make a great couple and I am very fond of the bond they have but I also love Alyssa and Jon… What do you think that I should do? You guys make the final decision so please tell me in a review!_

_Hint for next chapter: Oberyn and Alyssa speak again, Wildings marching up the Wall, and maybe the Red Viper vs. the Mountain. Again, it's up to you how it all ends next chapter!_

_Have a great week!_

_x- radicallion. _


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hellooooo! Thank you so much again for all the follows and favorites! And of course the reviews, they really put a smile on my face _

_Before I start with the new chapter I feel the need to say that this of course is a fanfic and that I change things. Or well, Alyssa changes people. She is an intriguing woman who has a lot of power, she's a Lannister after all and in the middle of the Game of Thrones._

_Oh well, let's get on with the next chapter! Enjoy (=_

…

**Alyssa**

"I hope you are happy now." She said, while pacing in Tyrion's cell. "I hope you are fucking happy now you've let the whole damn realm know what you thought of them with your little speech."

She didn't even care the slightest that she was swearing now. _'How could he be so thick?'_

"Little sister, did you actually _believe _our dear father would send me to the Wall after I confessed a crime I didn't commit?" Tyrion was walking over to his chamber pot to take a piss.

"We had him. Jaime and me. We had him. Jaime would leave the Kings Guard for you and I would go to the North with you. You know he would do anything to get Jaime take his white cloak off. Why did you have to be so stupid?"

Tyrion sighed. "I did not do it." He simply said.

"I was already under the impression of that." Her cool, mocking tone would even freeze a Whitewalker.

"I do feel the need to discuss other matters with you now, my fair sister. After all, I demanded a trial by combat."

"Any suggestions of who you are going to ask to fight for you?"

"Well, Ser Bronn did it once, why not twice?" He pulled up and closed his breeches again when he turned around to face her.

"Because he is not a fool. We all know who Cersei is going to ask. Remember Ser Gregor, yes?" She looked at him with one eyebrow up. "You could pay him with all the money in the world but there is no way he is going to fight the Mountain. Believe me."

"Perhaps. I'm going to ask him anyway."

"Then you are the fool." She never talked like that to Tyrion, but she was just so angry with him right now. He didn't even show any regret of his actions, which he should. Alyssa thought he didn't even realize the trouble he was in now.

"Thank you, little cub. But all right, let's say he does say 'no' to my request. Who shall I ask than? Jaime, perhaps?" He still sounded careless like everything was going to be all right.

Alyssa started to laugh now: "Do you really WANT to die? I love Jaime with all my heart but I've seen him practicing with Bronn. He fights even worse than a green boy. One stroke of Ser Gregor will kill him instantly."

"Oh come on now Alyssa, where is the optimistic cub I've known for so long?"

She sighed: "She left when you demanded your combat. I, nor Jaime or Bronn are in the position of saving you now big brother. We did all we could."

She then remembered the words Oberyn had said to her last night: _'I will do anything I can to make sure your brother is safe.'_

"Now, if you will excuse me. I have to go and visit someone. Enjoy oxygen while you still can. I'll ask Ser Bronn to visit you when I see him." She walked over to him and kissed him on his forehead.

"Are you going to tell me who you are going to visit?" He asked her suspiciously.

"None of your concern." Although it was a lie, she couldn't tell him. He would stop her and begging her not to go.

"Farewell then, sweet sister." He turned his face from her with a disappointed look on it. Alyssa knew he also didn't like to fight with her, but he was just so damn stubborn. She just had a feeling there was only one way to make things right, and it would come from someone unexpected.

She left his cell and walked into the fresh air again. It began to get dark: even Alyssa knew it was stupid for a highborn woman to walk around in Kings Landing in the dark. Plus: the person she wanted to speak to was staying in a brothel, a place her father forbids her to visit. No, it would be safer to just wait until tomorrow.

She took the fastest route to the Tower of the Hand and walked straight to her chambers. She could hear her father speaking to someone in his own, but she couldn't hear to who the voice belonged, all she could hear that it was a woman's voice.

'_Probably Cersei.' _

Not wanting to speak to them both, nor wanting to know what the conversation was about, she entered her chambers. She saw that Eleonor left a goblet of wine for her on the table, with two cups.

'_That's odd. Well, maybe she'll return this evening to share a cup.'_

Filling her own and deep into her own thoughts, she undid her dress and put on her nude, see through nightgown. Her thoughts were interrupted by a man's voice:

"I wish I could finish every day with the sight of you standing bare in front of me."

She smiled to herself: _'Of course.' _

Alyssa turned around to face the man who she didn't expect to see until tomorrow: "How is it that since my Lord Father forbid me to see you, you came up sneaking into my room twice now?"

She saw that Oberyn looked at her hungrily. She liked it so she added a little extra seduction by running her hands through her hair to make it look a little wilder. Her breasts were pressing against the fabric of her dress.

Not letting his gaze off her breasts, Oberyn answered her: "I thought you wanted to speak to me after the little fiasco with your brother today. And, like you said, you can't go and see me so I thought I would come and visit you when I was finished with your father."

She smirked at him. _'Gods, when was the last time I've smirked? The old Alyssa is back I guess..' _

She sat in her chair and motioned at him to take the other at the opposite of her. First he walked over to the table to take the second cup of wine and then walked over to the chair and sat in it.

"You are not going to tell me you've waited for me here."

He smiled: "No of course not. Your father pisses me off. I could use a good fuck so I went back to the brothel to find Ellaria."

"Of course you did. I'm sorry my Prince. I've already forgot that she was with you. Does she know that you are here?"

"Of course she does. We held no secrets for each other. She even begged me to take her with me. But we have matters to discuss. I do have a message for you from her."

"Which is?"

"The offer is still on."

She smiled again. She didn't need to think about which offer he was referring to. Ellaria Sand made it quite clear she wanted to bed Alyssa as well.

"I admire the passion between you two. Although I don't think I will ever understand your willingness of sharing your bodies with other people." She knew she played him, as did he, and the tension between them rose.

"And why is that my lady? Life is too short and good to offer your body to one soul."

"Be that as it may, I just don't like to share, my Prince." She offered him one of her famous smirks again.

"I do not think you know what I am talking about." He said, after he took another sip of his wine.

"Don't I? Who says I have never bedded a man before?"

He laughed: "You, my lady, are Tywin Lannister's little cub. He defends you with his big claws. If you have ever bedded a man, his head would be rotting on a spike right now."

Now it was her time to laugh: "Nope. His head is freezing off at the Wall now."

She didn't know what to think of his expression: amused, or was it disbelief?

"Well well, did the little cub fought her way out of the big lion his claws? Who was the lucky man? And are you the reason he is up at the Wall right now?"

"I thought you came over to talk business with me?"

She finished her wine and walked over to the table again to pour herself another cup. He walked over to the table as well, putting his cup next to hers as she filled his. She could feel his hand grabbing her bottom and feel his warm breath against her ear, making her sigh softly.

"You fascinate me." He whispered.

She needed to pull herself together before she answered: she felt a tight sensation in her lower belly which she tried to ignore. She turned around and handed over his cup, making a distance between them.

"Like you said, we have business to discuss, don't we?" She pulled one eyebrow up but couldn't help to smirk at him, again.

He gave a smirk back: "Yes we do, my lady."

They rang their cups together and walked over to the chairs again. Oberyn was the first one to speak.

"Do you know who your sister's champion is?"

"Of course I do. Ser Gregor Clegane. My father's first choice. Tyrion wants Ser Bronn or Jaime to be his champion."

Oberyn laughed: "The Kingslayer? With one hand? Not a chance."

She didn't like the way he spoke of Jaime. "Careful there, he is my brother." She warned him, but her annoyance seemed to rise the tension even more.

"I beg your forgiveness my lady. I know you love your family. And I've promised you to protect your brother Tyrion. But letting Jaime fight, won't protect Tyrion."

"We're not stupid." She took another sip of her wine.

"When I heard about the wedding of Joffrey and Lady Margaery and my brother not attending, I wanted to take his place immediately. Not for a nice party, no, for vengeance. Do you know what happened to my sister Elia, my lady?"

Alyssa did not know what to say: she did know what happened and she was afraid to anger him. Her father after all gave the command.

"While your brother stabbed her father-in-law in the back, Ser Gregor raped her and murdered her children. After that, he murdered her too."

"I know, and I am terribly sorry. No man has the right to do that to a woman." She avoided his gaze and finished her cup to walk over to the table again for another, her back facing his face.

"You weren't even born then so it's not your fault. But like I said, I want my vengeance and I am a man of my word."

She could hear him rising out of his chair and walk over to her again. She turned around to face him, and the look on his face was determined.

"I will be your brother's champion."

Alyssa knew he didn't do it for her: he didn't care about her family but she felt such a relief and she couldn't hold her feelings back anymore. She broke the tension by holding his face with both of her hands and kissed him roughly. He immediately answered her kiss and let his tongue slid into her mouth. She could taste the wine they both drank and feel his hot hands all over her body.

He pulled her body against his as his hands squeezed her bottom again. She could feel his member harden and the tightness in her lower stomach was back again. His experienced tongue made her turn on so much it drove her mad.

His tongue slipped towards her neck and he bit her. She gasped for breath and he smiled, knowing the feeling he gave her. His hands were massaging her breasts now while she explored his hot skin with her hands, still feeling his hard member against her.

He pulled her off the floor and put her legs around his hips, licking and sucking her chest while she held her head back. He walked them over to her bed and sat at the edge of it, Alyssa on top of him. She rode his lap as she felt his member between her legs, causing them both to moan. His lips found hers again while he undid the dress off her shoulders. The fabric fell off to her waist, making her chest bare and Oberyn stopped their kiss, wanting to look at her breasts.

"You're beautiful." He said while he trailed one finger to the little brown mole on her breast. The touch of him made her nipples hard like they could cut glass. Her skin was full with goosebumps as he took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. He held her right breast into his hand and he massaged it again. He bit on her nipple, making Alyssa gasp again and she saw a smile of joy on his face.

She wanted him. She knew it was just lust and nothing more but the tension between them was too much to handle. She took his face in his hands, urging him to kiss her again and she pulled him down onto the bed. She pulled out his shirt and looked at his bare torso. Alyssa never saw him this bare before, not like he had seen her. But the brown color of his skin and the masculine body made her body scream for him.

She trailed her tongue down his chest until where his breeches were. She sat onto the ground on her knees while she undid his breeches and looked at his hard manhood.

'_About the same size as Jon…' _She remembered as she wanted to take his manhood into her mouth. He, though, stopped her.

"Now my lady, it is unfair that I am bare and you still have half of your nightgown on." He said teasingly.

She smirked at him, stood up and helped herself out of her nightgown. They were now both naked as their nameday and enjoyed the view of each other's bodies. He got up to kiss her on her belly and also planted a small kiss and lick on her womanhood before he pulled her down on her knees again with his hands on her shoulders.

"Now, do your thing Alyssa." He rested his back on the bed again with one arm under his head so it was lifted up slightly to look at her.

She first just licked at the top of his member, drawing circles around it while looking at him. He moaned with his eyes closed and she laughed teasingly at him. She loved the feeling she gave him and started to put a small part of his member into her mouth. He moaned loudly while his other hand was pressing on her head, commanding her to go on. When she didn't do what he wanted, he started to laugh.

"You are quite the tease, aren't you?"

Alyssa smiled seductively and took his cock into her mouth as far as she could. He now gasped for breath and she took his member out, to start licking the top.

"Oh come on now.."

That was all she needed to hear: for the Prince of Dorne to basically beg her to suck his cock. She now did what he wanted and took his member in her mouth, taking it in and out while his hand was on her head, slightly pressing. She tasted his pre-ejaculation, which was bitter but not nasty and she could feel her jaws stiffen because of his big member.

To give herself a pause, she took his member out of her mouth again and rested herself next to him on her bed. He rolled over to his side and let his hand trail over her breasts again. He kissed her soft, but passionately and she could feel his hand sliding down so she opened her legs for him. She felt his fingers exploring her wet vagina and he laughed against her lips because he could feel how wet she was by now. She moaned his name when one finger found her sensitive spot and rubbed it gently. Another explosion of feelings went through her entire body as her hand reached for his cock and shove her hand onto it, up and down. He moaned against her breasts while he licked and sucked both of her nipples again. His tongue slipped down now and he was now kneeling on the floor between her legs.

"Rest on your elbows." He commanded her and she did.

He took her breasts in his hands and he squeezed them. He licked her wetness roughly while Alyssa made sounds of joy. She could feel two fingers enter her, to wide her up and Oberyn put his fingers in and out of her. Her moans became louder now. Her body felt like it was on fire and she could feel her climax coming. She didn't want it to end just yet so she pulled his face of her wetness and took her hands in his and pulled him back on her. He kissed her and she could taste her own wetness. She wanted to know how it felt like again. She had imagined it for a couple of years how it had felt like, but she wanted the real deal, now.

"I want you…" She whispered.

Almost instantly he took his member in his hand to find his way to her vagina. She spread her legs even more to make it easier for him and she could feel the top of his member inside her. She gasped, for it had been a long time, and Oberyn kissed her forehead.

"I'll go easy."

Carefully, he slid into her and she could feel his member inside her. It was not as painful as the first time but she still felt some pain. He slid out and into her again as his hand was in her hair to comfort her. She felt the pain going away and he could hear her enjoy again. He slammed harder into her now, making her scream once more and she pulled her legs on his waist so she could feel him even more. Their bodies were covered in sweat as the bed moved with the rhythm of their bodies.

He pulled himself out of her and he shoved her around. She moved further on the bed because she knew he wanted to take her from behind. It was not a ladylike way to bed someone like that, but Oberyn turned her into a wild beast. She could hear him moving on the bed as well as he grabbed her hips roughly. She felt how his nails pressed into the skin of it while he slammed into her again. She let out a gasp of pleasure as he moved her body onto his cock. She could hear his hips rocking against her ass and he hit her bottom. She screamed his name while his hand found her sensitive spot again and rubbed it. She really loved this position and she could hear Oberyn enjoyed it as well. She pushed her head into a pillow to dead her screams as Oberyn's moves became faster. Her knees were trembling because the bed that they were on was too soft to stay in a position like that for so long so she stopped the movements, wanting him to take the hint.

He did and he turned her around to fuck her again while she was on her back but she wanted to be on top of him. She got up and pulled him on his back and sat on top of him. She got up a little, so she could put his cock inside her again. They moaned together as Alyssa moved up and down on Oberyn's member. She ran her hands through her hair, she knew men liked it when she did that, and she rode on his lap. He got up slightly so he could take her nipples in his mouth and bit in each of them. Alyssa felt that her climax was getting close, there was no way she could held it any longer so she moved faster and faster. Her breasts were moving up and down quickly as well and she saw that Oberyn couldn't take his eyes of them. She felt herself tighten around him as her screams of joy filled the room. She could see Oberyn was as well close to the edge so she kissed him on the lips and bit his bottom lip. She felt his warm seed spilled inside her while he groaned. When they were both done, she shoved him out of her and kissed him on the lips.

"You better win tomorrow, my Prince."

…..

**Jon**

Jon didn't know how long the Castle would stand. They were with so many and he knew even more were coming.

He was in command now as Thorne was wounded. He already told Grenn to hold the gate, but he hasn't seen him for a time. He knew Pypp was dead, he saw him lying dead on the ground.

Everything around him was a blur: he saw people dying or being killed, his own man and the Wildlings, and he knew he had to stop them.

"Where's your Lannister-bitch now, eh?" He heard a voice saying from behind. He turned around to face a bald man with scars on his face. The Magnar of Thenn.

Jon avoided the attack of his axe and he could hear the wood splinter behind him. He lifted Longclaw up into the air to attack him but he missed.

"Once we are done here I will fuck her bloody. And then… I will eat her."

The anger boiled up in Jon and he gave everything. The sounds of the axe and sword finding each other filled the air. Jon was exhausted but he didn't give up. He lifted his sword again and missed, but the axe was no longer in the Thenn's hand. The Magnar however was too strong. He lifted Jon up and smashed him into a wall, slamming his face with his fist.

"Say goodbye to your Lannister-cunt, Snow."

His fist met Jon's face again and Jon knew he lost is consciousness. The Magnar raised his fist again but before he could find Jon's face, he grabbed a hammer that was luckily on a table next to him and slammed into the Magnar's head.

The Magnar of Thenn fell dead at his feet and Jon chugged the blood out of his mouth.

And then he saw her: a head that was kissed by fire danced around in the courtyard and then her face met his. She pointed her bow at him but all he could do was smile. She smiled back and he knew she couldn't kill him. She knew he did not love her like the way she did, but they had something special.

Before either one of them could say something, Ygritte was hit by an arrow from behind. She gasped for breath while she looked at the arrow that stabbed her heart. Jon looked behind her and saw that the boy took down his bow and nodded to Jon.

He ran over to hold Ygritte in his arms. He knew it was too late to save her but he wanted to share her last moment with her. Her eyes found his and she smiled.

"Remember the cave?" She whispered but her voice was weak.

"Oh Gods, not now."

"Find her. Go with her to the cave."

"I can't, it's too late.."

She gasped her last breath: "You know nothin', Jon Snow."

She closed her eyes and Jon pulled her closely to him, knowing that Ygritte had died in his arms.

…

_A/N: Poor Jon! I remembered I almost cried during that scene! It was so beautiful! Yes, I made my own version of it but in this story, Jon loves someone else._

_And lucky Alyssa: I already planned from the beginning to have a sex scene with the two of them but just so you know: it is pure lust! Her heart belongs to Jonas it always had been but they both think there's not a chance of being back together again. Or did Ygritte just give a spoiler away? _

_Up next: finally, the Red Viper vs. the Mountain (sorry that it isn't this week, busy, busy) and Jon's meeting with Stannis and Mance. _

_Oh, and the second next chapter will include a lot more Jon Snow than it did now. He gets more involved into the story, for all you Jon lovers _

_Please, let me know what you think!_

_See you next week!_


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: Chapter eleven already! Thank you to all my new followers, favorites and reviews, a special thanks to my dear followers and reviewers ujemaima and eddysfer! _

_The Mountain VS the Red Viper… enjoy!_

…_._

**Alyssa**

The day of the Trial of Combat had arrived. Oberyn was already gone when Alyssa had opened her eyes. She saw that he left a cup of moontea on her desk and she smiled to herself.

"Prince perfect." She said when she took the cup to her mouth and drank the bitter tea.

She put on a blue dress because she didn't felt like wearing the colors of her house this day and she walked over to her father's room to have breakfast with him.

He was already eating when she entered and he was reading a letter that was right in front of him. When Lord Tywin caught sight of her, he smiled and pointed his hand to a chair that was in front of him.

"Good morning little cub, have you slept well?"

"Yes, like a little babe. Thank you." She said, she wasn't lying: although she worried for this day, she was so exhausted after her rendezvous with Prince Oberyn that she actually had slept very well.

"Good to hear. Please, have some bread." Her father said and he handed her some.

"Thank you."

She started to eat and they both were silent. Before there was a tension to rise, Alyssa asked her father: "Can I see Tyrion before the trial?"

Her father sighed but also had a smile on his face, like he knew that it won't matter after today.

"Why do you ask? You will go, no matter what I say." He answered.

"Yes. But at least I have the courtesy to ask you right now." She said, which made her father laugh.

"Okay. But only short before the trial. No schemes."

"No schemes." She said and she gave her father a sweet smile. _'Little did he know that I already schemed.'_

"What is the letter about?" Alyssa asked when she saw her father paid attention again to the letter in front of him.

He gave her a questioning look like he didn't know he could trust her with the content of it.

Alyssa sighed annoyed: "Oh come on, father. What can be so important that you don't trust me with it?"

Her father waited for a few seconds before he answered: "There had been an attack at the Wall by the Wildlings. They survived, but they also had a great loss. They want men because they fear another attack."

Alyssa swallowed her bread down quickly and felt a cold shiver running down her spine: "Who died?"

Her father laughed again: "Do you want me to ask each name of the men who died over there? Don't be silly Alyssa."

Her thoughts went back to Jon and all she could hope for is that he survived if he was still alive.

"Yeah, I know. Stupid question. Are you going to send more men?"

"Our war is up here. I need my men to make sure we will win this war." Lord Tywin said while he ran his eyes again over the letter.

"Your _daughter_ will be up _North_ tomorrow. Close to the Wall. What if they attack again?" She couldn't believe her father was that stupid to think that his war was more important than the one behind the Wall.

"They won't."

"How do you know?" Alyssa said with disbelief in her voice.

Her father looked at her again with a stern expression on his face: "I just know." He said slowly, telling Alyssa to drop the subject.

"Oh well, at least I will have my handsome and brave husband to flay them all." She didn't want to drop the subject: she wanted her father to guarantee her that she would be safe.

Her father pushed his lips more together, a warning for Alyssa to not anger him more.

"Don't talk like that if you want that he won't hurt you. Keep your sharp tongue in your mouth, do you hear me?"

Alyssa gave him a sweet smile before she took another sip of her cup of water: "Of course I won't."

Her father sighed one more, knowing that she was lying. "Didn't you want to speak to your brother?"

She knew he wanted to get rid of her because she caused him another headache. She liked the game they played, so she continued: "I thought you didn't want me to speak with him this early?"

"Leave, now. Enjoy your time together, while you still can." He waved his hand and Alyssa stood up from her chair and walked over to her father to kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you, father." She smiled and she knew that he knew she was teasing him.

"Yeah, well. Get out now." Lord Tywin said when he waved another hand towards the door.

Knowing she won their little game, she obeyed her father and walked out of the room. She went straight for the cells to enjoy her time with her brother.

"Good day, Ser!" She said happily when she saw the guard of Tyrion. "Can you please open my brother's cell?"

The guard growled: "Not without permission of your father."

"Oh my sweet Ser, I am gladly to inform you that my father gave the permission." She said with her smirk on her face.

"Like last time?" The guard questioned.

"Oh, well.. Not like _last_ time, he really did now. You can ask him if you like?" She said innocently.

He growled once more: "Like I care.. Your brother will be dead by sundown."

She walked pass him when he let her enter. She turned around with a confused expression on her face: "No he won't."

Alyssa looked around to find Tyrion. He lay on the floor and had his eyes closed, enjoying the sun that was shining in his face.

"What do you cunts want from me now?" He said, not caring to look who entered.

Alyssa smiled: "Ouch.. Is that a way of speaking towards your little sister?"

Tyrion smiled before he opened his eyes: "Good morning, my sweet little sister. I am sorry for my rude language. How did you get in now?"

She started to laugh: "Spare me your courtesies when you don't mean them. And as to that: our own father gave me permission."

He chuckled: "Look at our sweet father: he gives permission to his own children to speak with each other!"

"Yes, I know! Isn't he just lovely?" She answered and they both started to laugh.

When they finished their laugh, Tyrion got up and sat on the floor. He patted on the space next to him, inviting Alyssa to sit next to him. He sighed and Alyssa knew he missed their times together, because she missed them too.

"I want to inform you that I had a visitor this night." Tyrion said to her.

"Did you now? Who was it?" She said although she had a slight feeling that she already knew who it was.

"The sweet Prince of Dorne, the Red Viper himself?" Tyrion answered and he looked at her interrogative look on his face.

"Okay. What did he tell you?"

She knew he wanted to hear more from her but she didn't want to spoil the fun just yet. She wanted to know what Oberyn told Tyrion.

"Oh well, he said he walked into a gorgeous golden haired Lannister. Please, Alyssa, please tell me he meant Cersei and not you."

She smirked once more: "Well, maybe he bumped into Cersei as well."

Tyrion sighed: "Gods.. You just couldn't control yourself now could you?"

"Look who's talking." She answered as they started to laugh again.

Tyrion continued: "He also said that the gorgeous blonde intrigued him. That she wanted to avenge some Lannisters as well. You hurt me, little cub. Why avenge such a great family?"

"Because I don't want you to die." Alyssa simply said, while she ruffled at the rim of her dress.

"And you think I won't now that Prince Oberyn will be my champion? I am grateful, don't get me wrong…"

Alyssa sighed and got up from the stone ground. She walked impatiently in Tyrion's cell when she thought of all the possible things that could happen during the trial.

"He's the Red Viper, you don't get that name from picking flowers at the Watergardens of Sunspear."

Tyrion chuckled again and she knew he was imaging Prince Oberyn at the Watergardens.

"You're probably right, Alys. But now the most important question: was he any good?"

Alyssa laughed: of course Tyrion wanted to know all about Prince Oberyn qualities in bed.

"Why, do you want some advice?" She teased him.

"I am in no need of advice when it comes to sex. Although it has been a while.. Tell me they didn't change it." He worriedly asked her.

"Nope.. Still the same. And as for Prince Oberyn his qualities.. He was outstanding. Well, he did practice a lot."

"So I've heard. He did bring you your moontea now that I wasn't around to save the day right? And are you finally over Jon Snow now?"

The question about Jon gave her a stung in his heart when she remembered the news her father told her only moments ago.

"Yes. Yes he did. And no I'm not. I am afraid I only miss him more. Father told me this morning while we were breaking our fast that there was an attack at the Wall by Wildlings. Many didn't survive.." She said and she knew she sounded sad.

Tyrion clacked with his tongue: "Old stubborn git, I told him years ago that this would happen. Now I only hope Prince Oberyn does win my trial so I can go up to the Wall and see for myself if my sister's lover did survive the attack."

She smiled over at him, thanking him to comfort her. She knew it was slight selfish to wish comfort of her brother right now, when he could be dead in a few hours.

"Are you afraid?" She asked him.

He looked at her with both of his eyebrows raised: "Me? Of course not! Why would I be? The dangerous Red Viper will fight for me. And if he loses, I will only be a few inches shorter than I already am. I have nothing left to lose."

She knew he was being sarcastic; it was his way to lose some of his troubles. But she still laughed because of his silly comments.

They heard another person entering the cell and they both turned around to look who it was: Jaime. He had his golden armor and white cloak on and he carried shackles in his hands.

"Really Jaime? Shackles?" Tyrion said while laughing.

"Father's orders." Jaime said and Alyssa saw that he didn't want to do it.

Tyrion sighed once more when he held out his hands for Jaime to put the shackles around them.

"Well, we must listen to what our father tells us to do."

Alyssa saw how Jaime put the shackles around Tyrion's wrists and she knew the moment of truth had arrived: the moment Prince Oberyn of house Martell could avenge his sister and set her brother free.

They all walked out of the cell quietly: Jaime in front, Tyrion in the middle and Alyssa on the back. When they entered the fighting pit, Jaime held her by the arm with his good hand and whispered something in her ear.

"Father ordered you to come to him straight away."

"Father can kiss my full round arse straight away." Alyssa answered and pulled her arm out of Jaime's tight grip. She knew she wasn't fair to Jaime, it wasn't his fault, but she didn't feel like obeying her father right now.

She looked around her and she saw how the whole pit was filled with people who wanted to see the Gods their justice. She saw her father and her sister sitting next to each other with a satisfied look on their faces. Next to them sat Tommen and Margaery and Grand Maester Pycelle was already in the centre of the pit, waiting for a sign to say the last words before the fight started.

Alyssa turned her head because she didn't want to look at her family and she saw Oberyn drinking wine as he made himself ready.

"Do you think it's wise to drink wine before battle?" Tyrion clearly thought the same as she did.

"Don't worry, I will kill Ser Gregor for you. Nothing beats a good wine before battle. Well, maybe a good fuck." Oberyn answered when he winked at Alyssa. His paramour Ellaria laughed approvingly as well.

She saw that there was no helmet on his table. "At least you could wear a helmet." She said to him.

"A helmet only slows me down, my lady." He laughed.

She smiled. _'You can't say he doesn't have courage.' _

She gave Tyrion a kiss and whished Tyrion and Oberyn good luck when she followed Jaime to the seats. Alyssa saw her father was looking at her, knowing he wanted her to take a seat next to him. She didn't though and she followed Jaime and set down next to him.

'_And now, let the game begin…' _

…

**Jon**

He walked over to Mance's tent with two of his guards next to him. He paid his last respect to Ygritte when he had burned her beyond the Wall, knowing she would have wanted it to be that way. Now it was time to do something for another woman: the woman he loved most.

Jon knew the Wall couldn't stand another attack of the Wildings and the Wildings would spread around the Realm like a sickness. The words the Magnar of Thenn had told him didn't leave his mind: he confirmed to him that they would take Alyssa and murder her. He needed to make sure she was safe a little while longer, so he decided to talk to Mance himself, like a last resolve.

When he entered Mance's tent he saw that Mance was surprised to see him.

"Jon Snow, the crow came back."

"I have. I want to speak with you."

"Then speak."

He gestured at the two seats and Jon sat down in one of them.

"Would you like something to drink?" Mance asked him and Jon looked at him with suspicion. Mance started to laugh: "Poison? Really? I have a hundred thousand men waiting for my command and you are afraid that I will poison you?"

Jon smiled, knowing that it was silly of him to think that the mighty Mance Rayder would poison him. He took the drink a servant got him and he took a sip of it.

He immediately coughed it out because of the strong amount of alcohol that was in it.

"Yeah, that's better than the shit they serve at your side of the Wall." Mance laughed.

Jon felt slightly more relaxed: he was still alive and Mance could already have ordered a thousand times now to kill him, or kill him himself.

"I came to negotiate." He said to Mance who smiled.

"Then negotiate."

"We both had our losses. We need to end this fighting."

"With all the respect Jon Snow but we all know too well that with one more attack from my people and your Wall will no longer be. Why should I stop? I want my people to be safe."

Jon sighed. _'Because there is a woman I love and I want her to be safe as well.' _He thought but he didn't bother it to say it to Mance, knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

But Mance was good in reading people: "Aaah.. I see. A woman. Tell me Jon Snow: what is so special about the woman that makes you risk your life like that?"

Jon laughed silently: "Forgive me Your Grace but if you would've seen her, you know why I would."

Mance took another sip of his drink and sat the cup down on the table. Jon felt his eyes were reading his face. "Who is she?"

There was no need in lying now. "Lady Alyssa of House Lannister."

Mance raised his eyebrows and nodded approvingly: "I remember they called her the Queen of Beauty. Even when she was a small girl. You aim high, Jon Snow."

Jon laughed again: "I know." He simply said.

Before Mance could speak again, they heard the horn that alarmed the Wildlings that they were being held under attack. Mance looked at Jon with suspicion.

"I don't have anything to do with it. I swear."

They heard the sounds of an army getting near and Mance walked out of his tent. Jon followed him and they both looked around to see what was going on.

A whole army on horses slaughtered the Wildlings one by one. Jon saw a banner: a black stag in a heart that was on fire on a field of gold. Jon had learned from Maester Luwin that a stag was the sigil of House Baratheon but he didn't remember the heart that was on fire.

"Stop this! Stop!" Mance shouted. They heard the horn of the attackers blow right into the air and the army of the attackers stopped.

A man with grey hair and a stern expression on his face came forward on his horse, followed by another man who was around the same age.

"I represent to you King Stannis Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." The man that was next to Stannis stated.

Jon had heard stories about the man that was in front of him: Stannis Baratheon was a hard, cold man who didn't show any mercy but was well known for his strategist skills in battles. He just proved that to Jon.

"Bend the knee or die." Stannis said.

"I had no intention to, my lord." Mance said bravely.

"You will address to him as 'Your Grace.'" The other man said.

"And why now? He is King of the Seven Kingdoms. Beyond the Wall doesn't belong to the Seven Kingdoms. We do not kneel."

Stannis smirked and turned his eyes to Jon: "You're a man of the Night's Watch. What are you doing here and who are you?"

"I am Jon Snow, the baseborn son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, Your Grace. My father died for you. I came here to negotiate with Mance Rayder." He said and he bowed his head slightly.

"I knew your father. He was an honorable man who supported my claim. Tell me, Jon Snow of Winterfell. What would you think he would've done with him?"

"I was this man's prisoner once. He could've tortured me, he could've killed me. But he spared my life. I think my father would've taking him as a prisoner. He would've listened to what he had to say." Jon said, while nodding to Mance.

King Stannis paused for a moment but then he decided: "Very well then, take him." He said to the man that was still next to him.

Stannis and Jon both looked how the man took Mance Rayder away. Jon needed to advise Stannis Baratheon on a different matter as well:

"Your Grace, if my father had seen the things that I've seen, he'd also tell you to burn the dead before nightfall. All of them."

Stannis looked curious at him but he decided to trust on his words once more. "Burn them." He said to his army.

"Jon Snow, I now order you to take me and my army back with you to the Wall." Stannis walked away from him and Jon knew he could only obey.

…

**Alyssa**

"You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!" Oberyn shouted as he angrily put his spear inside Ser Gregor's chest.

Jaime and Alyssa smirked at each other and both turned around to see how their family reacted: with fear. Fear that Prince Oberyn would win and that Tyrion would be free to go without punishment.

"Wait… You're dying? No, no no… You can't die! You haven't confessed." Oberyn said and he pulled out the spear of the Mountain's chest. Blood pulsed out of the wound. Alyssa knew he would die anyway, this death was just way slower.

"Say it. Say her name. Elia Martell. You raped her. You murdered her. You killed her children. Elia Martell." Oberyn pointed his hand to her father: "Who gave you the order? WHO gave you the order?! Say her name! You raped her, you murdered her, you killed her children!" He was walking in circles around the big body of the Mountain, still with his spear in his hands. He glanced over at Ellaria. "Say it, say her name."

Oberyn didn't pay attention for one second but that was all The Mountain needed to knock Oberyn down to the ground with his last strength. He sat on top of him when he planted his hands on Oberyn's eyes, and started to push his eyeballs to the inside of his head.

Disgusted by the look of it, Alyssa looked away and saw that Jaime was disgusted as well, although he still watched. Oberyn's screams filled her head.

"Elia Martell. I killed her children. Then I raped her. Then I smashed her head in, like this!"

Alyssa heard a sickening thumb and Ellaria started to scream. Ser Gregor collapsed next to Prince Oberyn's body, badly injured.

She turned around and saw that Cersei had a triumphantly smirk on her face. Her father stood up and spoke:

"The Gods have made their will known. Tyrion Lannister, in the name of King Tommen Baratheon, First of his Name, you are hereby sentenced to death."

This time, Alyssa let her gaze on the bloody mess before her and she felt sick in her stomach. She quickly looked away again to see where Jaime looked at: Tyrion. Tyrion couldn't reply their looks, as he shockingly stares in astonishment at Oberyn's skull crushed body.

For the first time in her life, Alyssa Lannister felt completely lost.

…

_A/N: I am sooooo sorry! I really am! I love Oberyn and I wish I could let him live but I haven't planned that from the beginning. And Alyssa loves Jon in the end… So I'm sorry Oberyn/Alyssa shippers! Maybe I will write an Oberyn/OC some day...!  
_

_Hint for next chapter: Jon and Stannis start to negotiate and Alyssa gets a secret letter from her brother Jaime… _

_Before I fly off I wanted to tell you that I am writing another fanfic with DarylDixon'sLover. It will be called 'Storm of Fire' and is another Jon/OC. It will be great and I hope we can upload our first chapter very soon! _

_See you next week and again: Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_x- radicallion. _


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hello everyone! Back again… I hope you are not all still mad at me for killing off Oberyn… Haha!_

_Thanks for all the new follows, favorites and especially the reviews, it really helps me in my writing but just remember that I am still learning as well: this is my first fanfic after all._

_Before I start: my new fanfic co-written with DarylDixon'sLover is online now: Storm of Fire. You should check it out _

_For now: Enjoy!_

…_.._

**Alyssa**

Alyssa woke up from the worst night sleep she ever had. She felt like she hadn't slept at all because she was thinking all night about how she could save Tyrion now. One theory was more unlikely than the other and in the end she concluded that there was nothing she could do to help him out of this situation: by the end of this day her brother would be dead. After she had realized that, her thoughts made room for tears and loud sobs filled the room.

She hated them all: her father, sister, Shae… Alyssa knew they wanted Tyrion dead because his knowledge was a big threat to them. This wasn't because of Lady Joanna anymore. This was purely because her sweet sister couldn't stand that Tyrion was smarter and more capable of ruling the Seven Kingdoms than she was. And her father.. Well maybe her father hated Tyrion for what he did to his first wife, which wasn't even his fault but she also knew it irritated her father that Tyrion grew up to be a smart man, not easily deceived by his cunning words.

She sat on the edge of her bed as she found it hard to open her eyes because they were so swollen. She heard some soft footsteps behind her and when she turned her head she saw vaguely that Eleonor walked up to her.

"Oh, m'lady. I heard you were sobbing this night." Eleonor sat down next to Alyssa and put an arm around her.

Alyssa was never comforted by Eleonor before, more the other way around, but she was happy that there was someone else she could talk to apart from her family.

"There is nothing I can do, Eleonor. And that makes me feel so weak and stupid. If it was for me that was being locked up and threatened by dead, Tyrion would have come up with a genius plan to save me and I would be free as a bird soon enough.. I feel like I have letting him down." She said as tears filled her eyes again.

"You did everything you possibly could, m'lady. You have tried to talk to your father and everyone knows he is a hard one to talk over. I am sure Tyrion will be thankful and proud of you." She hugged Alyssa tightly as she stroked her golden hair.

"I just wish he never demanded a trial by combat. Maybe then things would have turned out okay." Alyssa growled. She was still quite angry of Tyrion's stupid plan.

Eleonor sighed: "Forgive me m'lady but I think that wouldn't have made much of a difference. I think your father and sister planned this from the moment your nephew King Joffrey was lying dead on the floor.

Alyssa sighed as well: "Yeah. I guess you're right. Thank you Eleonor, I really appreciate your honesty and comfort."

"I am always here if you have need of me. Even in troubled times." She gave her a warm smile and continued: "M'lady, I have run a bath for you so you could relax. Your sister the Queen has inquired you to share breakfast with her and your brother Ser Jaime."

Alyssa sighed again: the last thing she wanted was to share breakfast with her sister. "Do I really have to go?" She asked Eleonor.

"It is not in my place to say so, m'lady, but I think it's most wise that you do. I will leave you for now so that you can prepare yourself. I have left you your favorite red dress with the golden myrish lace on it." Eleonor stood up and wanted to leave.

"Wait," Alyssa thought, "Could you please bring me another dress? I am not in a Lannister-mood today." She admitted.

Eleonor looked confused: "Of course, m'lady. What dress do you want to wear today?"

"The blackest you can get." She answered as she made her way to the bath.

She undid her nightgown and stepped into the hot water as she began to wash the salt water off her face. She decided that she would not let Cersei and her father getting the best of her and that she would stay strong. If not for herself, then for her brother Tyrion.

She got out of the water after a few moments and dried herself. Eleonor did get her a black dress: not the one she wore at the funeral of Joffrey, Eleonor knew better, but one that she had never wore before. She had several black dresses, for funerals and other less festive gatherings, but until now she was very lucky that she didn't have to wear them often.

It was a simple, all-black dress made of cotton with long sleeves. On the sides there were pieces of lace with a pattern of flowers on it. She combed her hair but did nothing more with it and when she saw the reflection in the mirror she looked totally different than she used to, which she wanted it to be. She put on a heavy scent of lavender and cinnamon and walked towards the door to go to breakfast with her siblings.

Alyssa walked into the room where Jaime and Cersei already sat. Jaime looked confused at her, for he didn't know her like this, but Cersei looked like she already expected something like this. A nasty smirk was on her face.

"Come and sit, my love." She told Alyssa as she waved a hand to a chair next to Jaime. She sipped out of her goblet that was filled with arbor gold.

"I see you are already dressed for the execution this evening? Or is it because you mourn for Prince Oberyn? I have heard that you were very close." She ended.

Alyssa gave her a sweet smile. She knew Cersei didn't show interest in her personal life, she just wanted to mock Alyssa with her own victory.

"Yes, we were. A great loss. He fought so well. And as for the dress: I thought I would dress in the same color like how I feel on the inside."

Cersei smiled to her as well: "You're a clever girl. A pity you should leave us so soon."

"The North will be grateful to have a lady like you." Jaime said to her and gave her a warm smile, and she saw that he meant it.

"Oh please," she spat. "There are not enough black dresses in the Realm to take with me to the North." She didn't meant to sound like that to Jaime, for he was sincerely being nice to her, but she just couldn't control herself. Jaime just laughed nervously at her remark.

Cersei turned her gaze to Jaime: "I have heard you visited Tommen this morning. What was it about?"

Jaime thought for a moment: "King's Guard stuff. He finds it annoying that Ser Meryn follows him everywhere he goes so I replaced him with Ser Loras." He smiled to Alyssa and she knew that was not all he talked about with Tommen.

"And may I ask you why you replaced him with Ser Loras? You know I don't trust the Tyrell's and neither should you." Cersei whispered.

"Because Tommen is very fond of Ser Loras. And a better companion than Ser Meryn." Jaime shrugged. "Don't you agree, Lys?" He asked Alyssa.

"Totally. Now, where is our food? I am famished." She said as she looked around to see that three servants came into the room with platters of food in their hands. They left them on the table and bowed to them as they walked out again.

Jaime, Cersei and Alyssa broke their fast in silence. The tension was high, but no one tried to break it. When the servants cleaned the table, Cersei stood up.

"I have to go and see Ser Ilyn to talk about the execution." She waited for an answer, but both Jaime and Alyssa didn't give her one. Cersei didn't show her disappointment and walked out of the room.

When Jaime didn't hear any footsteps anymore, he decided he could speak to Alyssa.

"There was something else I talked to Tommen about." He whispered.

"Like I didn't know that. What was it about?" Alyssa asked curiously.

Jaime looked around to inspect the room. "We shouldn't discuss it here. Take me back to your chambers and we'll talk over there." He whispered.

He took Alyssa by the arm with his good hand as they walked out of the room, back to Alyssa's chambers. They were both silence as they walked, only nodding now and then when someone greeted them.

When they were at her chambers, he opened the door for her and let her in.

"Oh my gallant Ser!" Alyssa exclaimed dramatically and Jaime smirked to her.

He inspected the room to see if someone was there. "Is Eleonor here? Or will she be here?"

"No and she won't be until I ask her. Now, enough with the mysteries. What's going on?" Alyssa was very curious by now because she never saw Jaime this way: her eldest brother was a man of action, not of well-thought plans.

Jaime sighed: "I have seen Tyrion right after the trial yesterday. He informed me about a great deal of your personal life." He looked questionly at her with one eyebrow up.

Alyssa was shocked: what did Tyrion tell him? And why? She didn't answer Jaime until he spoke again.

"You never told me you were that fond of bastards, little cub." He teased her and Alyssa knew Tyrion must have told him about Jon, although she didn't show her speculations.

"Indeed I am. That's why father betrothed me to one, remember?" She answered his facial expression and also lifted one eyebrow up.

"Oh come on you know what I'm talking about. Stop playing games. " He said impatiently before he continued: "He talked to me about the most boring visit I've ever made to Winterfell. He told me you enjoyed it very much on the other hand."

Jaime chuckled as Alyssa blushed.

"You are not going to tell Cersei or father, are you?" She asked him.

"What? No, of course not! Those two are the last persons on earth I would discuss this with." He said.

Alyssa thought for a moment: why did Tyrion tell Jaime? He promised her he would never tell anyone.

"Why did Tyrion tell you all this?" She said suspiciously.

"Because he thought it would be too late if he didn't. He wanted to help you. I want to help you." He emphasized the word 'I'.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him: "How?"

He smiled: "Ah, that's where Tommen comes in. You know how that little fellow is very fond of you. He wouldn't deny anything if it concerns you. Tyrion asked me to help you to find your way back to the man you really belong to. So I asked, well, _advised _Tommen that he should send you to the Wall to inspect it because they are in need of men. And as for your marriage to Ramsay, father annulled it."

Alyssa couldn't believe what she was hearing: her father knew about this too?

"Why did father do that?"

He sighed: "Petyr Baelish found another girl who seemed more qualified. Jeyne Poole, remember her? She was Sansa Stark's friend. She will marry him under the name of 'Arya Stark' because the Bolton's will have a firmer grip in the North. I feel bad for the girl though. So please visit Winterfell sometime to see if she's being treated well. Actually I am glad that it won't be you anymore."

She felt glad as well and for the first time this day she smiled and she meant it.

"But what if Jon is dead? The Wildlings attacked the Wall.." She worried.

"Lys, if Eddard Stark's bastard had been killed at the attack the words would have reached us by now. Now we really have to hurry before Cersei or father gets word of this. This is our little secret. Well, and Tyrion's. Here." He handed her a letter and she wanted to open it. "No, don't open it. It is sealed by Tommen and it would be worthless if you broke it. Only open it if you are in trouble during your journey. Ser Bronn will escort you. Not a man more because it will only draw attention. Ask for Eleonor and pack your things as soon as you can. Eleonor can come as well, they will start asking her questions when they found out that you are gone. I will wait for you at the stables and you'll be free to go."

"I am not leaving before Tyrion's execution." Alyssa growled.

Jaime sighed impatiently: "Lys, do you actually think I will leave our brother to die? Once I have sent you away, I will free him from his cell and Varys arranged a ship for him to go to Pentos."

Tears filled Alyssa her eyes because of happiness. She walked over to Jaime and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She said and she kissed his cheek. "I first need to send a raven to the Wall to tell him that I'm coming."

Jaime smirked: "I already did that. Hope he will be able to read it." He said and he let his golden hand up. "Can't write with this one. Now, hurry."

He walked over to the door when he reminded something: "Oh and Lys, please take that ridiculous dress off. Although it would look good at the Wall but I think you look awful in it."

She smiled: "Jaime?" She asked and he turned around. "Why do you do all this?"

He smiled back at her: "The things I do for love." He walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

When he was gone Alyssa changed into a blue gown and summoned Eleonor straight away and they start packing the things they mostly needed. They needed to travel light, so she only took one spare dress and underclothes, a small bottle of scented water, a brush and some golden dragons. She put everything in a small bag which she could buckle up at her horse and she put a cloak on, so no one would recognize her while she was leaving and during the journey.

Like Jaime said he should, he was already waiting at the stables with Bronn. They were in a serious conversation when they looked up at her.

"Do you have everything?" Jaime asked her.

"Yes. I cannot thank you enough for everything." Alyssa answered.

"It's alright. Bronn, please take good care of her." He turned to Bronn.

"I won' let anyone hurt her, Ser." Bronn nodded.

Jaime smiled and walked away. After a few moments he came back with two stallions: a grey one and a white one. He handed the grey one to Eleonor and the white one to Alyssa.

"Here. It's yours. Take it." He handed her the reins. "I think you have enough time during your journey to think of a name."

She looked her brother in the eye which were so similar to hers. "I already know one. Snow." She stated.

Jaime laughed: "Of course." He gave her one last hug and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you, Lys."

She smiled and she felt the tears sting in her eyes again: she would miss Jaime. And Tommen, and Tyrion… "I love you to Jaim. Please, tell Tommen and Tyrion that I love them as well and that I will think of them."

He smiled and Alyssa could see he was emotional as well: "I will." He helped Eleonor and Alyssa on their horse and nodded to them. Alyssa gave Snow a small kick and the stallion started to run out of the gates from King's Landing. When she looked back, she saw that Jaime still stood there but he was only a tiny dot. She wondered when she would see him again.

**Jon**

Jon was down at the courtyard of the Wall, training some of the men when he saw the Red Priestess in front of him.

"The King wants a word." She turned and walked away without waiting for an answer.

He was in two minds if he would follow her, for he wasn't sure to trust the Priestess, but decided to do so.

She waited for him in the wooden elevator and he nodded towards the man to lift it up. He felt very uncomfortable in her presence and they both stood in silence. Jon was the first to speak:

"Are you not cold my lady?" He asked.

"Never." She answered. "The Lord's fire lives within me Jon Snow." She said and she took his hand. She took his glove off and rested his hand at her cheek. "Feel."

He felt that she was indeed very warm. Het let go of her hand and put his glove back on.

"Are you a virgin?" She asked.

He immediately thought of Alyssa and Ygritte and decided to answer the weird question truthfully: "No."

She stared at him: "Good." She simply said which made him feel even more uncomfortable.

When the elevator was up, they both stepped out on top of the Wall. He could see King Stannis and Ser Davos Seaworth were watching the view towards North of the Wall. Melisandre and Jon walked over towards them.

"Your Grace," Melisandre said as Stannis and Davos turned around. "The bastard of Winterfell."

Jon bowed out of courtesy. Stannis walked over to him.

"You know who rules at Winterfell now?" He asked Jon.

Jon looked down to the icy ground: "Roose Bolton." He simply said.

Stannis growled: "The traitor who planted a dagger in Robb Stark's heart. Don't you want to avenge him?"

Jon sighed: "I want great many things, Your Grace. But I am a sworn brother of the Night's Watch now."

"I have been talking to those brothers of yours." Davos Seaworth spoke. "Many of them love ya."

Jon nodded: "There are good men."

"And many of them don't." Davos continued. "You were seen taking the body of a Wildling girl North of the Wall. Why?" He demanded.

Jon looked away: "It was where she belonged."

"Some of the Night's Watch feel like you have too many affections towards the Wildings." Davos stated.

"They were born on the wrong side of the Wall. That doesn't make them monsters." Jon said while looking at Davos.

"No matter." Stannis smirked. "I will take back the North from the thieves who stole it. Tywin Lannister's dead and he can't protect them now. I shall mount Roose Bolton's head on a spike. But if I am to take Winterfell I will need more men."

"The men of the Night's Watch have sworn to take no part…" Jon started but King Stannis interrupted him.

"I am not talking about the damn Night's Watch. I am talking about the Wildlings." He smirked as he could see that Jon was confused. Stannis walked away as Davos and Melisandre followed him.

Jon followed them as well and walked over to Stannis: "Your Grace.. You want the _Wildlings_ to march in your army?"

Stannis still had his smirk on his face: "If they swear to follow me, I'll pardon them. We'll take Winterfell once the North is won I'll declare them as citizens of the Realm. I'll give them lands to live on."

"It's a fair offer. More than fair." Davos stated once more and Jon knew he was right, although he knew Mance would never accept those terms.

"I'll offer them their life's and their freedom. _If _Mance kneels before me and swears his loyalty." Stannis continued.

"I don't think that's likely." Jon told him true.

Stannis smirked at him and he walked away again. This time, Jon followed him first.

"You admire him, don't you?" Stannis asked while they walked.

"I respect him."

"He likes you." Stannis stated. "Convince him to bend the knee."

Jon sighed: "Your Grace…"

"Or he burns." Stannis finished as he knew that Jon would do anything to not make that happen. Stannis, Melisandre and Davos walked away as Jon stood still.

"How much time do I have?" He yelled.

"Nightfall." Stannis yelled back. "Sun drops fast this time of year. Hurry, Jon Snow." He finished and walked away with his party.

Jon thought for a moment. He would talk to Mance as soon as possible to convince him. But how could he? He was only a man of the Night's Watch. A man who betrayed him and ruined his trust. He never thought it would be possible.

He could hear loud footsteps from behind him as he saw Samwell running over to him. He looked exhausted.

"Jon! There was a raven! For you! Here!" Samwell handed him a little piece of parchment which was sealed with the Baratheon stag and the Lannister lion.

'_King's Landing.' _He thought.

He broke the seal and opened the letter. It had only a few words on it and was written quickly and sloppy:

'_She's coming.' _

_A/N: I bet I don't have to tell you who sent the letter? ;-) Told you that I would make it up to you._

_Oh and Stannis told Jon that Tywin is already dead: the raven would never reach him in one day, the day that Alyssa left, so there is a bit of a time lap between the two parts. _

_Hint for next chapter: Alyssa finds out about the death of her father, Cersei finds out that she's gone and Jon's reaction to the letter of Jaime!_

_Please let me know what you thought! See you next week _


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hi! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I hope you are all not too disappointed but it was my birthday last week and in a party-mood!_

_As always: thank you for the new favorites and followers! And a big shout-out to my reviewers Dark Alana, RHatch89, ujemaima, I.C.2014, fallondyson, 0netflixme0 and Treasure12345. Your reviews brought a smile on my face _

_Before I start I want to say again that you should check out my new fanfic co-written with DarylDixon'sLover called A Storm of Fire. Check it out!_

_Enjoy _

…

**Eleonor**

"M'lady!" Eleonor shouted as she saw Lady Alyssa in the distance riding Snow.

They were riding for days now. They have reached Maidenpool some days ago but Alyssa insisted that they should be moving on, not wanting a day's rest.

Eleonor understood why. Although Alyssa never told her in person, she could see that Alyssa loved Jon Snow. And knowing she would see him soon enough, there was no way they could calm her down and rest.

"M'lady! Not so fast!" Eleonor tried again but Alyssa didn't turn around.

"Leave her be." Ser Bronn laughed as he watched the golden hair of Alyssa dancing in the air.

"It is too dangerous! She was safe, yes, but until now. We will reach the Trident soon enough and even though the Frey's rule there now, there are still some people who want revenge for King Robb!" Eleonor worried.

"Ah, don't worry, Eleonor. She's just a cub who escaped from her lion father's claws. She is free." Ser Bronn shrugged.

"They will recognize her. Everyone knows she has golden hair and green eyes and the word will be spread by now that Alyssa Lannister has left King's Landing with her maid and her brother's sellsword! Ser Jaime told her to put her cloak on and hide her face.." She tried but she knew she could not win from the witty Ser Bronn and the headstrong Alyssa.

"Are you truly a maid, Eleonor?" Bronn smirked at her.

Eleonor started to blush. Yes, she was, but she was too shy to tell a strong man like Ser Bronn that. If Alyssa would have heard, she would have told him straight away so Eleonor was happy now that she was out of sight. She turned her face from Ser Bronn and started to search for Alyssa again.

Ser Bronn shrugged. "Whatever. We are here to take the lady to the man who took her maidenhood, aye? A pity you won't answer though, I would have liked myself a pretty maid like you."

Eleonor blushed even more at his remark. They were both silence until they saw Alyssa coming from behind a tree. She looked slightly angry.

"What took you so long?" She said impatiently. "Or do you want to have a bit of time on your own? You should have said so, then I wouldn't be waiting up here."

Bronn laughed again but Eleonor took this all more serious.

"M'lady. Your brother commanded you to put your cloak back on!"

Alyssa sighed annoyed. "It's too warm. And I cannot see that well with a cloak on my head."

"M'lady, they will recognize you!" Eleonor insisted.

"So?" Alyssa dared her. "We are still in an area where cities swore true to my nephew. Plus, words would have spread by now that I have left King's Landing with you and Bronn."

Bronn gave her a look that said _'Told you so.'_ But Eleonor continued.

"We will reach the Trident. And then we will travel into the Riverlands! The lands King Robb claimed, m'lady! There will be people who want you dead!"

Alyssa sighed and wanted to speak again, but closed her mouth when she heard some people in a distance.

Bronn nodded towards some high bushes and they silently took their horses towards them to hide behind it. Alyssa, thankfully, took her cloak back on.

"Really? I meself heard that that ol'man is dead!" A farmer said to a man who was walking next to him.

"He is. The Queen-mother thinks that the Imp himself did it! She rewards the man with a lordship if they return him back to her, dead or alive!" The man answered.

"Seven hells, do I feel bad for all the dwarfs in the Realm now." The farmer said as he shook his head.

"And Lady Alyssa is gone too! With her handmaid'n and Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. She was already gone before Lord Tywin was killed by the Imp but the Queen wants her back as well to take her place as heir of Casterly Rock."

"Lord Tywin named his daughter as his heir?"

"No, of course not you ol'git. He wanted his son Jaime back at the Rock. The Queen-mother wants Ser Jaime to guard her son King Tommen. And now with Lord Tyrion on the run… Lady Alyssa is the best option."

"And where do they think Lady Alyssa went to?"

They would never know if Alyssa had already been spotted or where they thought she was, because the two men were out of sight by now and they couldn't hear their answer.

Eleonor turned around to face Alyssa. She was shocked when she saw her lady's face: it never had been that pale before and Eleonor knew that she was shocked by the news.

"M'lady, are you alright?" She whispered to Alyssa but she didn't answer.

"Let's get back on our horses. We need to get moving. Lady Alyssa is right." Bronn nodded and helped the women back on their horses.

They travelled all in silence. Eleonor tried to speak with Alyssa from time to time, but she still didn't answer.

When the evening fell and darkness closed around them, Eleonor could hear Alyssa from behind her.

"There's an inn over there. I am tired and I want a good night's rest." Alyssa told Eleonor and Bronn with a hoarse voice.

"Are you sure it's wise.." Bronn asked but couldn't finish his question.

"That's a command." Alyssa told them with a stern face and for a moment Eleonor could see the resemblance with Lord Tywin.

"Alrigh', but don't speak and don't put your cloak off." Bronn shrugged.

The three of them stopped at the Inn as Bronn helped the women off their horses. Alyssa was silent again and still pale, and they followed Bronn inside.

The Inn was crowded and Eleonor felt Alyssa move uncomfortably next to her. They walked over to the bar where the Innkeeper stood.

"How can I help you?" He asked them uninterested.

"Two rooms, lad. One for two and one for me." Bronn spoke.

"Don' have 'em." The Innkeeper answered, still not looking at them.

A man bumped into Eleonor and Alyssa and threw his beer over them. Alyssa growled annoyed and the man tried to look at her face. Before he could recognize her, she turned her face away.

Eleonor nodded towards Bronn that he needed to hurry because they were getting too much attention. Bronn saw her gesture and tried again.

"Just one then, for one night. Me wife's with child, you see." He nodded towards Eleonor. "She needs to rest."

The Innkeeper looked at them and Eleonor held her hands on her belly. She stretched her back so it would look like her belly was swollen.

"Alrigh' then." The Innkeeper sighed. "But for one nigh', no meals included."

"We'll pay. Thanks lad. The horses are outside." Bronn took the keys from the Innkeeper and wanted to walk away.

"Do I look like your handmaiden or somethin'? Do it yourself!" The man barked.

Bronn sighed and whispered in Eleonor's ear. "Take her to our chamber. Don't leave. I'll do the horses, get us somethin' to eat and hear if there's more news concerning.." He looked at Alyssa who listened to what they were talking about. "See ya." He straddled off.

Eleonor dragged Alyssa towards their chamber and closed the door behind them. She ran a bath for Alyssa, who was sitting silently on the bed. Eleonor gave up talking to her, but after a few moments Alyssa spoke.

"He always called me his little cub…" She started.

Eleonor knew she was talking about her father. She may not like the things he had done over the past few years, but she did love her father.

"I know, m'lady!" Eleonor sat down next to Alyssa and put an arm around her. "He loved you so much!"

"I didn't even say goodbye to him." Alyssa said quietly as a few tears ran down her cheeks. "The last time I saw him, I was fighting him."

"Are you mad at your brother Tyrion, m'lady?"

Alyssa thought for a moment. "No." She finally said. "Somehow I can understand why he did it. My father never loved Tyrion, he always tortured him. I just wish I was there to settle things between them, even though that was impossible."

She walked over to the bath and started to undress herself. She stepped into the slightly cold water which stiffen her nipples but Alyssa didn't seem to realize. Eleonor walked over to her and started to wash her hair.

There was a knock on the door which made Alyssa step out of the bath and covered herself with a towel and Eleonor walked over to the door to see who it was.

It was Bronn with three bowls of stew, a bottle of wine and three cups on a tray.

"Could you wait a moment? Lady.. someone is undressed right now." She whispered.

"If it ain't you then I am not interested." Bronn winked but patiently waited outside.

Eleonor helped Alyssa to dress and then opened the door for Bronn to come inside.

"Any news?" She asked him.

"Not anythin' we don' know just yet." Bronn answered as he handed them their bowls of stew. Alyssa was not a difficult eater, Eleonor knew, so she ate her bowl without complaining.

"Lord Tywin is indeed dead and Cersei named you as the heir to Casterly Rock." Bronn continued.

"And where's Tyrion?" Alyssa asked him.

"No one knows. But your sister will reward the man indeed with a lordship." Bronn stated.

"Do they know where the Lady Alyssa is?" Eleonor asked.

"Nope. And Alyss," He looked over to Alyssa who glanced back at him, "You better color your hair because I want it to stay that way. We leave before sunrise."

The women nodded and ate their stew in silence.

….

**Jon**

Jon read the letter over and over again. He hoped some words would pop up out of nowhere, to tell him when she was coming and why, but the words didn't change.

'_She's coming, but when?' _He thought.

He sighed as he walked to the fire where Ghost lay on the ground. He had always hoped she would come to see him, but now that she was coming he was… afraid?

Of course, the circumstances weren't spectacular: King Stannis Baratheon was at the Wall now and Jon knew he held no love for Lannisters. And then there was the Red Priestess. She terrified him most. She inspected him carefully when he was around and Jon had a slight feeling she knew a great deal about him.

Someone opened his door and Jon quickly folded his letter and put it in his cloak. He turned around and saw that Lady Melisandre was standing in his room.

"My lady, does the King has a wish to speak with me?" He asked.

"No, Jon Snow. But I do." She answered mysteriously.

Jon gestured to a chair and Melisandre walked over to it.

"What can I help you with?" Jon asked her.

"She won't arrive between now and a fortnight." She stated and inspected his face to see how he would react.

'_How does she know?'_ He thought but he tried to hide his feelings for the woman in red.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He answered as he didn't look at her.

"Don't you, Jon Snow?" She answered and stood up from her chair to walk towards him. "I have seen her in my flames. The youngest cub of the big lion, brown golden hair and eyes like emeralds riding North on a horse as white as… _Snow._"

She was so close to Jon right now that he could feel her breath in his face.

"A young woman. Lost in the woods. Left her family to go to the man she truly loves." She continued and stroke his cheek with her hot hands. "Do you still not know who I am talking about?"

'_Yes.'_ Jon wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. He felt that Alyssa wasn't safe in the hands of the Red Priestess.

"She looks like a woman worth fighting for. Will you fight for her, Jon Snow?"

The woman searched for his eyes and Jon couldn't avoid them.

"I am a man of the Night's Watch now, my lady, I have said my vows. I will take no wife."

"Will you be strong enough to resist her, once she's here? You can answer truly, Jon Snow. I am not your sworn Brother."

He laughed. "I hope I am, my lady." He answered truly, like she wanted him to do.

"She will be of great value to King Stannis." Melisandre suggested as she walked back to the door to leave.

"Will she be safe, my lady?" He asked her quickly before she was gone.

The woman turned around and waited for a moment. "For now." She answered and left a confused Jon alone.

He worried for Alyssa. She was safe, but for how long? Would Melisandre burn her like she burnt the Lord of Bones, making everyone believe it was Mance? Or would they keep her as a hostage? Jon would not be happy if it was either of the two of them.

Lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear that the door opened again. King Stannis, Lord Davos, Lady Melisandre and Samwell now entered and Samwell closed the door behind them.

"Jon?" Samwell asked nervously as he saw that Jon didn't hear them entering. "It's the King."

"Your Grace." Jon curtsied and bowed.

King Stannis walked over to the table and sat in a chair. He looked at Jon and waited until he sat as well.

"Lady Melisandre told me we will have a visitor soon." Stannis spoke.

"We will, Your Grace." Jon told him as he knew Lady Melisandre talked to him about Alyssa.

"Alyssa Lannister." Stannis snorted. "Never thought that she would fall for the Bastard of Winterfell. Tywin Lannister's own little cub."

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but she cannot be held responsible for the actions…" Jon started but Stannis interrupted him.

"I know Alyssa Lannister. I have lived in King's Landing with her until Jon Arryn died. She has the Lannister's features, but a heart of her own."

Jon nodded, as he didn't know what else to say.

"Lady Melisandre came with a suggestion." Stannis continued and Jon closed his eyes, fearing of what he might say next.

"When Lady Alyssa reaches the Wall she will swear loyal to me and I will keep her as a hostage. She will give me all of the information she knows about her family. When I have won my war and took back what is rightfully mine, you will be Lord Jon Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. You will marry Alyssa Lannister and she will provide you with heirs."

"And what if she doesn't?" Jon asked but already knew the answer.

"She will burn." Stannis said as his face held the same stern expression.

Jon sighed. "Winterfell belongs to my half-sister Sansa Stark. She is aliveand I have said my vows. I can't leave the Watch."

"My terms, Jon Snow. Alyssa will swear loyalty or she will burn." Stannis stood up.

"Where will you keep her hostage?" Jon said as he stood up as well.

"Here." Stannis said without looking at Jon as the King, Lord Davos and Lady Melisandre left.

Sam and Jon were alone now and Jon kicked against the thick stone wall.

"Sam?" He said angrily.

"Y-yes?" Samwell answered.

"When she arrives, make sure she will have the closest chamber to my own. Look for me when she arrives."

"I-I will, Jon." Sam answered but Jon could tell that he feared for Alyssa's wellbeing as much as he did.

….

**Cersei**

Cersei was drinking her wine silently as she waited for her brother to come to her. Their father had been buried in the crypts the day before and Cersei wanted to know where she could find Alyssa.

The door opened and Jaime entered the room in his white cloak and golden armor. He looked at her suspiciously as she took another sip of her wine.

"Sit." She demanded him.

Jaime sighed but did as he was told.

"So, here we are. Just the two of us." She said sweetly.

"What do you want, Cersei?" He asked tiredly.

"To tell me where our little sister is." She inspected the face of her twin brother she knew so well.

"I already told you that I don't know." He answered a bit annoyed.

"Don't you now?" Cersei said as she shifted her head and narrowed her eyes.

Cersei thought of everything that happened lately. Oberyn's dead was one of them: Myrcella was still in Dorne and she knew that the Dornish wouldn't be pleased when they found out what happened. She worried for her daughter and wanted her to come back home. And then Alyssa: her sister. She felt like a mother to her but the girl was stupid enough to trust the wrong people and ran off with her half-witted handmaiden to Gods know where. And then her father and Tyrion. She never got the respect she earned from her father. He loved Jaime and Alyssa more but SHE was the one who put their family to the place they were now. Because of her they ruled the Seven Kingdoms. She always told her Jaime and Alyssa not to trust Tyrion and look where they are now: their Lord father dead and that little monster is still somewhere out there enjoying breath.

"No I don't." Jaime told her with a hard tone in his voice.

"Our little sister may know where Tyrion is." Cersei stated.

"I thought you wanted her back so that she can go to the Rock?" Jaime questioned.

Cersei smirked. "Yes. _After_ I have talked to her."

Jaime sighed again. "You know Alyssa has nothing to do with this. This was something between Tyrion and father. Alyssa was long gone before he killed father." He waved his golden hand in the air and accidentally pushed over Cersei's cup of wine.

Cersei carefully watched how the wine left the cup before she spoke again. "How do you know?"

"How do I know what?" Jaime answered annoyed.

"That she left long before Tyrion did what he has done." She whispered. "You always were a terrible liar, Jaime. Now, please tell me where I can find Alyssa."

Jaime thought for a moment. "No." he told her.

Cersei breathed deep and closed her eyes. She was already afraid that Jaime would not help her.

"Please, Jaime, tell me where I can find my beloved sister." She said seductively.

Jaime snorted. "You don't love Alyssa. You love power. And you had power over Alyssa, but not anymore."

Cersei had enough. "I DO love her! She was like a daughter to me! You never cared for her, father didn't. I raised her to the woman she is now." She spat.

Cersei saw that she had crossed a line. Jaime looked angry at her. "Careful, now. You don't want to make me angry, do you?"

She calmed herself. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to. I know you and father loved her as well." She said as she forced herself to cry.

"I cannot tell you where she is because I do not know myself. That is up to her if she wants you to know." Jaime said firmly.

"Fine." Cersei said as she poured herself another glass of wine. "But you will find her and take her back to me. And you will send Ser Arys Oakheart to Dorne to get our daughter back. And that's a command from your Queen." She ended and she knew Jaime wouldn't resist her.

"If that is truly what you wish.." Jaime sighed.

"It is." She ended as she sipped her wine.

'_Alyssa may have escaped our father's claws, but she will not escape mine.' _She thought bitterly.

…

_A/N: Soooo, maybe a little romance between Eleonor and Bronn? Who knows? And what does Cersei have in mind for Alyssa? Will Jon take the offer of Stannis and will Alyssa swear loyal to him so she can be with Jon?_

_Next chapter: Alyssa and co enter the North, Jaime goes after Alyssa and Jon let Stannis know what he will decide…._

_Please let me know what you think! I hope to update this Saturday!_


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N: Here's your promised update. I hope it will be a bit more exciting than the lost one..!_

_Welcome to my new followers and favorites!_

…

**Alyssa**

_She was walking through the woods. Her Lord Father had told her not to do it, that she needed to stay at the castle, but Alyssa was angry. Her nephew Joffrey was mocking her by saying that her dress wasn't pretty. He threw mud at her and now her pretty dress was dirty. She had slapped him and now her sister Cersei was angry with her._

_It was not fair: Joffrey was only two years her age but just because he would become King he always got what he wanted._

_Her sister and nephew were visiting her and father but Alyssa could not wait when they would return to King's Landing. They probably would after Alyssa's nameday: she would become six tomorrow and her sister was with child again. She wanted to give birth at King's Landing for some reason and Alyssa was very happy with that._

_She did not know for how long she was walking but her little legs felt tired. It was getting dark, which made Alyssa afraid. She did not like the dark and her father let her sleep with a big candle on beside her bed. She was used to it now since her mother had died almost three years ago._

_There was a howl of a wolf in the distance and Alyssa was shocked. She slipped over the endings of her dress and felt the ground underneath her. It hurt and she sobbed silently. Someone pulled her up from the ground and Alyssa turned around to see who it was._

_The woman was by far the scariest woman she had ever seen. Her eyes were yellow, her hair had knots in them and the woman smelled like she hadn't washed herself in days._

"_Are you hurt, child?" The woman asked with a throaty voice._

_Alyssa nodded quietly as her big green eyes looked up at the woman's face._

"_You can come with me. Out of the dark and you'll be warm. I promise you that you will be safe." She smiled and Alyssa saw that the woman missed a few teeth. _

"_My lord father told me not to talk with strangers." Alyssa answered truly, as she knew her father would be even madder when he found out she talked to a person she did not know. _

"_I know who your father is, and I know who you are." The woman spoke._

"_Who are you and how do you know me? If you tell me your name, you won't be a complete stranger anymore." Alyssa gave the woman her smirk that would be her trademark someday. _

"_My name, I cannot tell you. But you are Lady Alyssa Lannister, Lord Tywin Lannister's youngest daughter." The woman told her as she stroked Alyssa's soft hair._

"_You're funny." Alyssa chuckled as the woman tickled her chin with her long nail._

"_Come with me, my Lady. I will bring you back to your castle tomorrow." The woman held out her hand and Alyssa took it. _

_She was curious: who was this woman and how did she know her name? She knew her Lord father, that was obvious, but Alyssa never saw the woman before._

_It took them another hour when Alyssa saw a small cabin in the woods. It was dark by now and Alyssa held the woman's hand tightly, for she was scared. _

_The woman took her into her cabin and Alyssa looked around: it was small and there were jars with spices and other things she did not know. She took a seat on a wooden chair and the woman lit some candles and boiled water to make them both tea._

_Alyssa looked at her hand and she saw there was a little blood on it. There was a big thorn in her thumb and when Alyssa tried to pull it out, a flash of pain went through her tiny body. The woman looked at what she was doing, and walked over to her to help her._

"_Here, let me help you." She offered and Alyssa gave her her hand._

_The woman squeezed her tiny thumb and the thorn came out of it. It hurt and Alyssa sobbed silently. Drops of blood came out of her thumb and the woman did something very weird: she took Alyssa's thumb in her mouth and sucked at it._

"_What are you doing?" Alyssa asked._

_The woman smirked. "I can see your future." _

"_With what? Tasting my blood?" Alyssa joked nervously. She felt uncomfortable now._

_The woman made her tea and put a cup in front of her. Alyssa looked at it suspiciously._

"_Go on. If I wanted to murder you then I would have done so by now. It's herb tea. My son loved it." The woman encouraged her._

_Alyssa shrugged: the woman made a point and she took a small sip of the tea, which tasted lovely and Alyssa felt warm again._

"_You're a special girl, Alyssa Lannister." The woman stated._

_Alyssa smiled. "Yes. My father tells me so as well."_

_The woman started to whisper now. "Your father has no idea of how special you are. Your future fascinates me." _

"_What will happen in my future?" Alyssa asked confused._

"_Men will love you, but you will only love one." The woman whispered._

"_Aren't ladies supposed to love just one man?" Alyssa stated with her eyebrow up._

"_You will love a wolf's whelp." The woman continued and a sparkle showed up in Alyssa's eyes._

"_I have always loved baby animals!" She answered happily._

_The woman smiled at her. "You will find him in the snow and you will find him again in the ice, reborn out of fire."_

"_Wh-what do you mean?" Alyssa was really confused right now. "A wolf cannot be reborn out of fire."_

"_Your paths will go separate ways, but you will be re-united." _

"_Why would someone take my wolf? It is mine!" Alyssa said angrily. "Will Joffrey take him from me?"_

"_For the night is dark and full of terrors." _

"_How do you know I am afraid of the dark?" Alyssa was scared of the woman now._

"_She wants to burn you at first, but then she will safe you." _

"_You're not making any sense right now. I want to go home, to my father."_

_The door of the cabin opened and Alyssa turned around to see who it was. It was an outraged Cersei who looked coldly at the woman._

"_You." Cersei only said._

"_Cersei!" Alyssa exclaimed as she ran towards her sister and held her tightly._

"_Alyssa, sweet child. We were all so worried. Come with us. And never visit this place again." Cersei said to her although she was still looking at the woman._

"_You will only love one, Alyssa Lannister!" The woman shouted as Cersei took Alyssa away from the cabin._

…_._

_Alyssa was back at the Rock now. She had just finished sewing a cloak for her father. It was red and Alyssa sewed a big lion on it along with a little cub._

_Her septa was very proud of her: Alyssa was just eight but very talented. The septa gave her permission to give it to her father as a present._

_Alyssa smiled widely as she walked through the corridors to find her father's chambers. She could find it with her eyes closed by now. When she reached it, she knocked on the door and she heard the stern voice of her father saying that she could come in._

_She walked in and she carefully closed the door behind her. Her father was reading a letter but when he saw her face, his expression softened. _

"_My little cub." He said as he shove his chair backwards so that she could sit on his lap. "Aren't you supposed to be with your Septa?"_

_She shook her head and gave her father a smirk. "I made you a present." She giggled._

"_Did you now? What is it?" Her father asked as he stroked a string of hair out of her face. _

_She handed him the package and he opened it. When he saw the cloak, he looked at her proudly._

"_This is very beautiful, Lys. Just like you." He said agitated._

"_You are the big one and I am the little one." She pointed her finger at the lions._

"_The big lion and his cub." Lord Tywin spoke and he gave her a kiss on her head._

"_Will you wear it in your next battle?" Alyssa asked hopefully._

_Lord Tywin laughed. "I will wear it with pride, little cub." He held his daughter close to him._

"_Father?" Alyssa asked him._

"_Yes?" _

"_Can wolves be reborn out of fire?" Alyssa looked in his eyes._

"_No. They cannot. Why do you ask?" _

"_Just something I have dreamed of." Alyssa shrugged. _

_Her father smiled at her and held her close again. So close that Alyssa could hear his heart beating. _

…

Eleonor shook Alyssa out of her sleep. Alyssa opened her eyes in shock. When she saw that it was just Eleonor waking her, she gave her an angry look.

"What was that for?" She spat.

"We have to go, m'lady. Ser Bronn insists." Eleonor gave her a look that she was sorry and walked away.

Alyssa stood up from the ground. They were riding for weeks now and today they could reach Winterfell. They would stay there for a night and then they would move on further North. Eleonor was against her plan, but Alyssa reminded her that she promised Jaime to see how Ramsay's new bride was. And the Boltons pledged loyalty to Tommen, so it would be safer than sleeping on the ground. Although Alyssa did not trust the Boltons.

She walked over to a small lake and washed her face with the fresh water. Eleonor handed her some raspberries to eat and Alyssa thought of her dream.

Cersei never wanted to talk about what happened. Alyssa was punished, yes, oh how the Septa spanked her, but no one wanted to talk about what happened. Alyssa was curious why, though.

The thought of her father's beating heart made Alyssa weep silently. She knew he was a harsh man who had done terrible things, but he was her father and he loved her truly. She missed him, somehow. They were only fighting over the last year but Alyssa missed him.

And then she thought of what the woman had said to her. She knew she was talking about Jon: he was lord Eddard's son, the son of a wolf. She found him in snow, Winterfell, they separated their ways, she to King's Landing and he to the Wall, where she would find him in ice again.

But what did the woman mean with 'the night is dark and full of terrors'? And with a woman who wanted to burn her, but then save her? She thought of that all the way to Winterfell until they reached the gates.

She heard a woman's scream and looked around to see where it came from. A man walked towards them. He had a big black cloak on with the sigil of House Bolton on it. His eyes were pale as milk and he had a cold face.

"_Roose Bolton himself." _Alyssa figured.

"My lady Lannister. You are most welcome in Winterfell." He said as he bowed out of curtesy.

Alyssa smirked. "Thank you, Lord Bolton."

He helped her off her horse. "I must say I would have thought that your hair was golden, not brown." Lord Bolton said as he looked at her hair.

"You never know who's watchin', aye?" Bronn answered as he got off his horse and helped Eleonor as well.

"You are truly right. But you will be safe here. Your sister must be very pleased to hear that you have arrived safely." Roose stated.

"She will. So I will sent her a raven myself." Alyssa warned him.

"Of course, my lady. May I introduce you to my wife, lady Walda?" He looked at his wife.

"My lady." Walda bowed and Alyssa gave her a polite nod.

"Ah. And there's my son, Ramsay Bolton." He nodded as they saw a young man entering the courtyard.

The screaming had stopped by now, Alyssa observed, and she was afraid that Ramsay had something to do with that.

Behind Ramsay walked… a creature. Alyssa could not call it a man, because he followed Ramsay like he was a scared dog with its tail between its legs. Ramsay looked at her and licked his lips.

"Lady Alyssa. Our scouts told us we should expect you." He bowed.

"And here I am." Alyssa said carefully as she tried to catch the sight of the man behind him, but he turned his gaze from her so she could not see him properly.

"Ramsay, please take Alyssa and her company to some suitable chambers." Roose told his son before he turned to Alyssa. "You could rest while you're there. Your handmaiden can clean you up and I will ask if someone could give you a clean dress."

"Thank you, my Lord." Alyssa bowed and took Ramsay's hand carefully.

They walked towards Bronn and Eleonor's chambers, they had chambers next to each other, and left them there. Then Ramsay took her to her chamber.

Alyssa recognized it at once. It was the chamber she spent her night with Jon with. A small smile crossed her face when she looked around.

"Will you be comfortable here, my lady?" Ramsay asked.

Alyssa felt how his breath touched her neck. She turned around and saw that he was closely standing behind her. She took a step back.

"Most comfortable. Thank you, my lord." She smiled.

"I have to say it was a pity when my father told me that I won't marry you but someone else instead." Ramsay said as he let one of his cold fingers touch Alyssa's cheek.

"I am sure that Lady Arya will please you. She will give you many healthy sons." Alyssa curtsied.

"She doesn't. But you might." He inspected her curves carefully.

Alyssa did not like the way he looked at her at all. "Could you leave now, my lord? It has been a long journey and I would like to rest."

"Of course, my lady." Ramsay smirked while he looked at her breasts.

"M-master?" A scared voice asked.

Alyssa looked at the man who stood in the opening of the door. It was this creature she felt sorry for.

"Y-your lord father wants a w-word."

"Ah! Reek! Come closer and introduce yourself to the lady Alyssa! It is not polite of you to not introduce yourself to a highborn lady like her." Ramsay said.

The creature Reek entered her chamber carefully and walked towards Alyssa.

"M-my lady." He bowed. "M-my name is Reek."

When he told her his name, he finally looked her in the eyes. Alyssa was shocked as she saw who this person was, but tried not to look like it.

"_Seven hells." _She thought. "_That's Theon Greyjoy."_

…..

**Jon**

Jon finished his letter to the Queen-regent, Alyssa's sister. A few weeks had passed and he way the new Lord Commander of the Night's Watch now.

He needed to make clear that even though Stannis Baratheon was at The Wall, the Night's Watch took no place in the war as their duty was to guard the Realms of men. He re-read his letter when Stannis and Melisandre entered his room.

Jon looked up from his letter. "Your Grace, my Lady."

"Snow." The King simply said as he sat himself in the seat in front of Jon.

"What can I do for you?" Jon asked.

"I want my final answer." Stannis stated.

Jon sighed. He thought of it over and over again and it was the hardest decision he ever had to make. He could have a life with Alyssa if she pledged loyalty to Stannis and she would give him sons. But he was Lord Commander of the Night's Watch now and things have changed.

"I thought you might."

"Well?" Stannis asked him.

"I am the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch now. My place is here and I have taken my vows." He said.

"But you love her." Stannis stated as he poured himself a cup of wine.

"I do. But I cannot break my vows and leave my men." Jon answered bitterly.

"You are an honorable man." Stannis nodded.

"Thank you, Your Grace." He simply answered, not knowing what to say else.

"What will you do when she arrives?" Melisandre asked Jon now, her eyes were piercing through his.

"She will be welcome and she can stay. I will not deny her. What will _you_ do when she arrives?" Jon asked her as a pain went through his heart as he feared for the worst.

"Alyssa Lannister will be of good use to us." Stannis answered before Melisandre. "As we already thought you might choose this, lady Melisandre suggested that we could still use her, _if _she pledge loyal to me."

Jon sighed and thought of what Alyssa would do. He feared for the worst: when she would see that nothing could happen between them, she would be her headstrong old self. She would stay loyal to her family and that meant that she would burn.

"Can I speak with her before you do?" He finally asked.

"Why?" Stannis wondered.

"Because she is my guest." Jon said.

Stannis looked to Melisandre, who nodded in approval.

"You may."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Jon spoke thankfully.

"I have seen her in my fires. She is North now, at Winterfell." Melisandre said as she still observed Jon.

"_Winterfell. Why, Alyssa, why?" _Jon thought to himself.

"Do you know why she is there?" Stannis asked firmly.

"Believe me, Your Grace, I have no idea." Jon said truly.

"She will ride North soon enough." Melisandre said and Jon had a slight feeling she did that to comfort him.

"When she arrives, you will talk to her and then send her straight to me." Stannis said.

"I will, you have my word, Your Grace." Jon nodded.

Stannis finished his wine and walked out of the room. Melisandre held a stop at the opening of the door.

"Many men will love you, but you will only love one." She said before she walked off as well, leaving a confused Jon behind.

….

_That's it for this week, little cubs! What did you think of this chapter?_

_Please let me know what you think! See you next Saturday! _


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

_Woah! I'm so sorry it had been more than two months! I was very busy with work and when work was finally done, I went on my summer holiday. But, I still have vacation for four more weeks so I can update more frequently __ From this chapter, the story will be more AU. _

_I want to thank the people who have given me reviews, they really helped me, and thanks to my new followers and favorites. _

_Enjoy reading!_

…_._

**Alyssa**

Alyssa didn't know what to say. Theon fucking Greyjoy was standing right in front of her, at least what was left of him, and words that always came so easily had escaped her thoughts.

Ramsay observed her face. He knew that she recognized him, she could see that by the evil grin that was on his face. Theon, on the other hand, looked terrified and Alyssa knew that now was not the right time to speak with him in private.

"My name is Lady Alyssa Lannister, Reek, it's a pleasure to meet you." She finally said with a forced smile.

Theon made little anxious noises, which Ramsay seemed to enjoy, as Alyssa nodded towards Ramsay, saying that she wanted to be left alone.

"Time to go now, Reek. Lady Lannister probably can't stand your smell." Ramsay said evilly as he walked towards Theon, who started to shiver.

"Oh no, my Lord, like I said before: it had been a long journey." Alyssa smiled sweetly at Ramsay. "I would like if Reek could wake me in the morning to break my fast with you and your Lady wife."

Ramsay showed his nasty smirk again. "I would be delighted."

He took her hand and placed a kiss on it, making Alyssa feel cold. She forced a smile again as she saw Ramsay leaving the room, followed by Theon, who closed the door as he didn't look at her.

Alyssa started to sigh when she was alone. She did not expect this. Of course, she could have known that Ramsay treated his wife horribly by the stories that had reached her ears. But hearing the screams when she entered Winterfell, a place that was once so peaceful, made her stomach turn. Alyssa felt bad for the girl, although she did not know her but no girl or woman deserved to be treated like the way Ramsay treated his choice.

When she had made herself ready for bed, a handmaiden in Winterfell had left her a simple nightgown that was warm and comfortable, she said a silent prayer to the Seven, thanking Jaime to talk her father out of such a horrific faith.

She wondered what Jaime and Tyrion were doing now, so she also prayed for them to be safe.

…

**Jaime**

Jaime did his nightly fighting tutorial with Ser Ilyn Payne. He liked the creepy man his company, as he couldn't talk, but Jaime knew that if he could, Payne would probably mock him for his lack of fighting skills with his left hand.

They were at Riverrun now and he felt tired. He tried to negotiate with Brynden Tully. Of course, Jaime did not expect that the old man would accept his terms. Neither would he: he would rather die than taking the Black.

But Jaime set up a new plan. Edmure Tully was not as hard as his Uncle was and his little wife was pregnant. He could use that in his own advantage as he had to be quick to look after his own family and ride further North to see where Lys was.

He wondered if she had already reached the Wall. He did not think so. It was a long ride and Alyssa would be weary after a few nights out in the open, as she was afraid of the dark. He smiled to himself when he pictured Alyssa in a comfortable Inn in a chair by the fire while her silly handmaiden massaged her feet. But the little cub was full of surprises, as she was determined to reach the Wall as soon as possible.

Payne lifted his sword again as Jaime tried to block him, but he was unsuccessful. His left arm was too slow and weak and Payne knew his way around with his sword. Jaime wondered how many times he would have to be humiliated before he could simply win an easy battle as this.

Jaime tried not to look at the smirk on Payne's face as he got up from the ground again.

"One more time." He demanded as he made himself ready again.

Payne did not look at him, but over his shoulder as Jaime turned around to see a soldier running towards them.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I don't want to be disturbed when the night falls?" Jaime said bitterly.

"Pardon me, Ser, but a raven came from Winterfell and I was assuming you wanted to read that straight away." The soldier said uncomfortable as he handed Jaime a letter that was sealed by the sigil of House Bolton.

"For once in your life you are right, Ser Addam. Now get out of my sight." He said not focusing on the man but on the letter.

Ser Addam left straight away as Jaime turned to see the curious face of Ser Ilyn. Jaime raised his eyebrows.

"You too, good night Ser Ilyn. Tomorrow, same time, same place." He said as he waved him away with his hand made out of gold.

He waited until he was alone before he opened the letter. It was written by Roose Bolton, telling him that Alyssa had arrived safely at Winterfell as she was staying there. Roose convinced her to stay a few more nights, as it was a dangerous road towards the Wall as Stannis Baratheon stayed at the Wall. He could not tell Jaime for how long Alyssa was going to stay, as she got impatient and wanted to leave. Jaime felt for the man. He knew his little sister could be a right pain in the arse when she got impatient.

He hoped though that she would stay for a few more nights. Stannis knew Alyssa from the time his brother Robert was King as he had lived in King's Landing for a long time but he was a stern man. It would not make any difference to him that he had known her since she was a little girl and got along well with his daughter Shireen. Alyssa was the daughter of Tywin Lannister, a man that Stannis did not like, and Jaime feared for his little sister's life.

He made up his mind as he walked towards the camp.

"Wake up the men. We're leaving." He said to the guards as he walked towards his own tent.

"But Ser, it's in the middle of the night!" A guard protested.

Jaime hold his pass. "So?" He asked the man. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

The other guard started to laugh.

"No." The guard protested and sighed. "Where are we going, Ser?"

"The Twinns. I'd like to speak with Lord Edmure and then we're going to Winterfell as fast as we can." Jaime ended as he walked towards his tent to make ready to leave.

…..

**Alyssa**

She was packing her things as she decided to leave this morning. They have had a huge delay, as Lord Bolton insisted that they would stay longer than one day. It had been a fortnight now that they were in Winterfell and Alyssa was getting impatient. She was bored, as there were not a lot of things to do, and she wanted to see Jon.

Theon had come the next morning when she had arrived, like she had asked Ramsay, and she had tried to talk to him. She asked him why there were rumors that he was dead and what Ramsay had done to him and to his new wife, but Theon remained still. He hadn't come to wake her since.

Now a young woman entered her room to ask her if she was ready to break her fast. Alyssa observed the young woman. She was pale, but pretty. She had long, brown hair and a slim body with small, round breasts. She wore a simple gown and her hair hung loose on her back.

"Good morning, m'lady." She said sweetly. "Lord Bolton asks if you are ready to break your fast with him?"

Alyssa folded her own nightgown and put it in her bag.

"I am, Lady…?" She asked questionly when she looked at the woman.

The woman smiled. "Oh, I am no Lady, m'Lady, I am Myranda, the kennel man's daughter."

"Well, Myranda, the kennel man's daughter, tell Lord Bolton that I will be with him soon. And could you please wake Ser Bronn and my handmaiden? I am planning to leave after breakfast." She said as she paid no attention to Myranda.

Myranda started to smirk. "I think there's no need to wake them up."

Alyssa held still for a moment and turned around, looking confused.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying, that there is no need for them to be woken up." She giggled as she continued. "I think they are already up, hearing by the sounds that left Ser Bronn his chamber."

Now it was time for Alyssa to smirk.

"Finally. It took them a really long time, you know. It became quite annoying to be honest." She said as Myranda giggled once more.

"Oh well, m'Lady. Love is a complex thing."

"It surely is." Alyssa said as she smiled to Myranda. She did not know the woman but she started to like her.

Myranda did not leave to inform Lord Bolton but stayed with Alyssa to help her with her things.

"Have you ever been in love, m'Lady?" Myranda wondered.

Alyssa thought for a moment. It would be unwise to trust a woman that she had just met with the fact that she loved Jon Snow, son of Eddard Stark, former Lord of Winterfell whilst Myranda was loyal to the Boltons.

"I think every woman has been in love at least once, don't you?" She answered politely as she smiled.

"Of course," Myranda corrected herself, "but I can only imagine that many Lords would like to have you in their company. I know Lord Ramsay does." Myranda ended as she inspected Alyssa carefully.

Alyssa had been around her sister Cersei for too long that she immediately noticed the jealous tone in Myranda's voice.

"Is there something wrong, Myranda?" She asked her suspiciously.

Myranda corrected herself. "Oh no, of course not!" She giggled again. "I just want to get to know you better."

"And you choose the last morning before I leave to do that?" Alyssa wondered.

"It would be nice to have a female friend around here." She sighed.

Alyssa started to pack again, as she got bored and wanted to hurry.

"Well, the new Lady Bolton is close to our age and I have heard she could use a good friend." She said absent minded.

"Never." Myranda spat bitterly, making Alyssa to turn around in surprise.

"How long have you loved him, Myranda?"

"How do you know?" Myranda answered.

"Oh please, I grew up in King's Landing with a bunch of Ladies swooning around my brother Jaime." Alyssa laughed. "But that was not an answer to my question."

"I'll inform Lord Bolton that you are coming when you've finished." Myranda said as she blushed and left the room.

Alyssa smiled to herself and finished packing her belongings.

…

"Ah, Lady Lannister. It is good to see you." Lord Bolton spoke as he held out a chair for her.

Alyssa smiled politely as she seated in her chair. Bronn and Elinor still weren't there, and she assumed they were busy with other stuff.

"Thank you, my Lord. I have had a pleasant stay."

"Yes, Myranda informed us that you will leave this day. Are you sure that is a wise decision, my Lady? My men informed me that Lord Stannis is staying at Castle Black, with his army." Lord Bolton said while he inspected her.

Alyssa took a sip of her water. Another boring glass of water. They did not serve wine at Winterfell anymore, not since the Boltons ruled.

"I do, my Lord. My nephew the King had sent me on a mission and I am willing to fulfill that." She answered as she gave him a fake, sweet smile.

"Of course you do." Lord Bolton said nicely but Alyssa could hear that he didn't mean a word of it. "You could tell us the real intention of your visit to the Wall." He said as he took a sip of his water as well.

Alyssa stopped eating for a moment as she thought of what to say. She could see Bronn standing in the door opening, but no one seemed to notice him as well. He held a finger to his mouth, telling her not to mention him, as she turned away her gaze from him.

"Other intentions, my Lord? I have no idea of what you are talking about." She said sweetly as she had another bite.

"My son's loyal servant Reek told us a quite tragic story. That you have fallen for a man once, here in Winterfell, and he had left for the Wall as you returned to King's Landing. Could that have something to do with it, my Lady?" Lord Bolton said as he grimaced.

"Yep, it does." Bronn said as he took out his sword and knocked Theon down on the floor.

Alyssa did not hesitate for one moment as she saw Myranda walking towards her, holding a knife. She took a heavy chandelier from the table and threw it at her face. It hit her as she fell down to the floor as well.

Bronn quickly handled with Ramsay and Roose Bolton. He didn't kill them, but he made sure that they would be unconscious for a while so that they could leave.

Lady Walda Bolton looked terrified as she looked to Alyssa and Bronn, afraid of what they might do to her.

"Is she pregnant or just fat? I can't hurt a pregnant woman." Bronn wondered.

"Both, but we must go quickly. Before someone notices something's up." Alyssa said.

Bronn nodded and took her hand as they hurried out of the castle. It was surprisingly quiet at this time of day and Alyssa saw that Elinor already readied the horses. They walked slowly towards her, not wanting to draw any attention and smiled politely to the people they walked pass.

"We have to go, quicky." Bronn whispered in Elinor's ear as he helped the women on their horses.

"Why?" Elinor asked confused.

"Later."Alyssa hissed as they had already reached the gates.

"Oy! Where are you three goin'? Lord Bolton told us- Aah!" A guard shouted as Bronn pierced his sword through his head.

"Sorry ladies, but now, we really need to hurry." Bronn said as a commotion started in the background.

Alyssa forced Snow to run as fast as he could as she didn't look back until it all fell silent from behind her.

….

**Cersei**

She did not know for how long she had been in that rotten cell. She had refused to eat or drink and wanted to speak with someone.

No one came, just that bitch of a Septa that tried to make her confess.

Never. She would never confess.

The door of her cell opened and Cersei expected that the Septa-bitch would enter once more, but she was wrong.

It was Qyburn, one of few she had left.

"Thank the Gods." She whispered as she gladly took a sip of the water that he had taken with him.

"Your Grace," Qyburn started. "You look.."

"Horrible?" Cersei guessed. "Tell me. Tell me everything. How is my boy? How is Jaime? Where is that sneaky serpent of that little brother of mine? And my sister?"

Qyburn sighed. "King Tommen is not well, Your Grace. He does not drink, sleep or eat as he calls out for you. The last we have heard of your brother Jaime is that he is marching towards the Twinns to negotiate with Lord Edmure Tully. We have heard nothing on your other brother, I'm afraid, but there is news about your sister Alyssa."

"Tell me. Tell me where that little bitch is." Cersei snapped bitterly.

"Here." Qyburn handed her a letter. "You can read it for yourself if you want to."

Cersei took the letter from him and started to open it. The seal was already broken, as she assumed that Qyburn had already read the letter.

'_Your Grace,_

_I am deeply sad to inform you that your sister, Lady Alyssa of House Lannister, slipped through our fingers. Like I informed you earlier, she stayed at Winterfell to go to Castle Black, as your son King Tommen Baratheon gave her a mission to fulfill. _

_However, another story had reached our ears. Your Lady sister is not only visiting the Night's Watch on your son's command, but for personal reasons as well. She wants to visit Lord Commander Jon Snow, for she had loved him for a long time. We do not know what her intentions are._

_When we confronted her with it, during her final morning at Winterfell, her personal escort Ser Bronn of the Blackwater attacked my son, his servant and myself. We were unconscious for a while, as she, her handmaiden and escort fled the city. Ser Bronn killed two of our men during their get-away._

_Of course, my men immediately went after them after they had known something was wrong. By that time, they were too far away and we lost sight of them._

_Me and my men are very sorry that this has happened. We are still on the lookout for them. _

_Hoping you are well,_

_Lord Roose Bolton  
Lord of the Dreadfort  
Warden of the North.'_

An anger filled in Cersei as she screamed and ripped the letter apart.

"I knew it!" She spat.

"I have already sent a letter to your brother Ser Jaime to tell him to go to Castle Black and take your sister back with him." Qyburn informed her.

Cersei smiled to herself. She knew Jaime would never go straight to Castle Black.

"He had helped rescuing her. He will never hurry for her. He wanted her to go there." She said as it all made sense now.

"Is there anything else I can do, Your Grace?" Qyburn asked her.

"Yes. Tell my boy that I am well and that his mother will be with him soon enough. And tell a man called Satin that we have a mission for him. He will go and take the Black and kill that wolf bastard." She spat bitterly as she breathed deeply.

"I will, Your Grace." Qyburn bowed as he turned around to leave.

'_Not on my Watch, little cub.' _Cersei thought as she finished the water Qyburn had bring for her.

…

**Alyssa**

She could see the big wall of ice in front of her. She had seen it for days but now they were close to the gate.

Her eyes were swollen as she had not slept since days. It was too dangerous now to sleep, as they thought that the Bolton men were still searching for them. She was famished, as they only stopped once in two days to eat quickly and since three days they could not find any food. They only ate snow, as that was the closest thing to drink.

But as soon as she saw the gate it did not matter to her. She was so close, so close to him now that a new hope lived up inside her. She made Snow run once more as she heard Elinor and Bronn following her.

The gate was made out of solid black wood as Alyssa smiled to herself. She knocked hard on the door and waited for a response.

"Who's there?" A harsh voice asked.

"Lady Alyssa of House Lannister. I came on behalf of the King." She yelled back.

"Which one?" The man joked.

"King Tommen Baratheon." She said impatient.

"Oh! Well, King Stannis Baratheon will be happy to see you then." The man joked again.

"If you do not open this damned gate now, I will burn it down." Alyssa spat.

"Easy now, my Lady." Another man's voice spoke. "You have heard the Lady. Where are your courtesies, if you ever had them? Open the bloody gate."

Alyssa sighed thankfully as she watched how the gates opened. In the opening she saw a young and an old man.

"My Lady, my name is Ser Allister Thorne." The older man spoke. "Forgive me but we do not quickly allow women to enter the gate."

"I can imagine why." Bronn said as he studied Castle Black. "But I am a man, y'know. And I am fucking cold, as are these two ladies. You can't deny us warm beds and a round belly, eh?"

"We normally would, but some have been expecting you. You, Tarly!" Thorne shouted towards a round young man who immediately hurried towards them.

"Y-yes, Ser?" The man called Tarly asked.

"Take the Lady Lannister to our Lord Commander. I will take these other two to a chamber." Thorne said as he kept looking at Alyssa.

Tarly looked up in surprise when he heard that she was Lady Lannister. Alyssa observed him.

"Actually, Ser Thorne, I am comin' with m'lady, since I am her escort, eh?" Bronn said as he got off his horse and helped Elinor and Alyssa off their own.

Thorne sighed but did not object, as Elinor left uneasy with him and the horses, as Bronn and Alyssa followed Tarly.

"My name is Samwell, my Lady. Samwell Tarly." Samwell spoke excited as they walked towards a tower.

"Son of Lord Randyll?" Alyssa asked absent minded as she hurried her step. She could hear that Samwell could not keep up.

"Yes, my Lady, of Horn Hill." Samwell said as he lost his breath.

"Pleasure to meet you, Samwell." Alyssa said as she still not looked at him.

"You can call me Sam, you know. The others do as well." He said as he stopped and searched for his breath. "This tower, go straight up and to the left is the chamber of Lord Commander Snow."

"Thank you." Alyssa said politely as she immediately ran up the stairs, followed by Bronn.

It seemed to take forever but she finally reached the top of the tower. She did not knock on the door but opened it straight away.

Jon was sitting at his table, with a naked woman with red hair and red eyes on his lap. His hands were covering her breasts. Alyssa swallowed.

"Oh for fuck sakes, man." Bronn scolded as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Lord Commander." Alyssa said coldly as Jon looked at her with a shocking expression.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Bronn**

From the look on Alyssa's face he could tell that she was angry. She had left King's Landing, and with that her warm and comfortable life, to search for the man she truly loved, to find him in the freezing cold with a red haired naked woman on his lap.

Eleonor looked uneasy at him, he knew she wanted him to do something, probably because Alyssa would attack the woman if he didn't stop her.

Finally, that bloke called Jon Snow started to talk.

"Alyssa. I-I.." he sighed. "I didn't know that you would be here so soon."

He felt sorry for the kid. He really seemed sorry for what happened and looked really uncomfortable as the woman still sat on his lap.

He saw Alyssa's gaze turning from Jon to the woman.

"Wouldn't _she _be on your lap if we would have come later?" She said with the most dangerous smile that he had ever seen. It reminded Bronn of how Cersei used to look at Tyrion.

"I will leave you alone to talk." The woman said as she covered herself.

"You can stay, we'll go." Alyssa said as she turned around to walk out of the room.

"No." Jon said as he stepped up from his seat. "No. Alyssa, please." He tried.

Alyssa turned around as she rested her hand on the door opening. "I have got nothing to say to you."

"Lys. We need to talk." Jon said as he sounded seriously. Bronn inspected him carefully and saw that there was something wrong and that they indeed needed to talk.

But not now. Alyssa was too fucking pissed and he knew that she would not listen to a word Jon had to say now.

"You have heard the Lady, lad." He grinned as he looked at Jon. "A bath and a nice soft bed would do though." He tried.

Jon sighed but then nodded. "Yes. I'll get you some comfortable rooms to rest."

Bronn thanked him as he looked to Alyssa, who tried to kill the woman with her looks. The woman, on the other hand, seemed unimpressed. Before she could make a complete fool out of herself he pulled her out of the room, as they followed Jon into the cold to their rooms.

Alyssa did not say a word as Bronn talked to Jon about their journey and the weather as Alyssa glanced angrily at him for talking to the man she hated so much right now.

Jon stopped at a door in the tower next to his own. "It's a bit small for two, but I think it will do."

"Three." Alyssa corrected him.

"Your room is somewhere else." Jon said as he did not dare to look at her.

Alyssa started to laugh. "Is this some kind of joke to you?" She said as she could not believe him.

"Do you see me laughing?" Jon said seriously.

"It's alright, Lyssie, go with him. I'll go and see you after we rested." Eleonor tried to calm her down.

Alyssa looked at Bronn and saw no support on his face as well. She growled as she stormed back into the cold, leaving them alone. Eleonor smiled quickly at Jon before she walked into their room.

Bronn slapped Jon on the shoulder as he wanted to go as well. When he turned around, Jon stopped him.

"I messed up didn't I?" He said.

He sighed. "No lad. She'll come around. It was a long journey and she did go through a hard time y'know. With her brother killin' her father." He paused as he sighed again. "Jus', don't invite women with nice tits into your rooms anymore." He ended as he slapped him on the shoulder once more and made his leave.

He had a long journey and it had been too long since he felt Eleonor's warm body underneath him.

**Tyrion **

He stretched himself as he got off the boat after too many weeks being locked up on a boat. He knew he smelled, but he did not care. Tysha…

"'_Where do whores go, father?" _he thought as he thought of what his father had said to him.

By the looks of what he saw around him, the ship had sailed to Pentos. He remembered what he had read about Pentos and the view was similar. He wondered who would welcome him, if he could even call it a welcome.

Knowing Varys, he would have a plan. Tyrion did not know if it would do any good for him or for Cersei. He would find out soon enough.

An overweight man who you could call easily 'fat', wearing luxurious clothes waited for him at the harbor.

"My lord." The man whispered. "My name is Illyrio Mopatis. There is no time to speak right now, so I will take you to my home so that we can speak in private."

Tyrion has read his books well and knew that this man was a loyal man to the Targaryens. He was careful, but was curious about what the man wanted to tell him so he followed Mopatis to a carriage. Mopatis helped him in as he seated himself as well. The carriage started to ride and stopped at a gracious home. The two men did not exchange a word during the ride.

"Can I speak openly now?" Tyrion giggled. He had too much wine on his journey and the wine still worked.

"No you can't. Speak when we're inside." Mopatis smiled as he helped Tyrion out.

He shrugged as he followed the fat man into his house. For a fat man he was still able to walk fast and it took Tyrion some effort to keep up with him.

Mopatis walked him into a room, which could easily do for a council room. He looked at all the books as he recognized a few titles, as Mopatis showed him a chair to sit in. he sat down and immediately tried to fill a glass of wine, when Mopatis stopped him gently.

"I think you have had enough, my Lord." He said to Tyrion.

"There is not enough wine in the world to suit my needs." Tyrion tried, but Mopatis put the goblet away.

Tyrion sighed. "Alright, you wanted to speak with me."

"I did." Mopatis said, but did not continue.

"Well…?" Tyrion said as he raised an eyebrow.

"You won't be staying here for too long, my Lord."

"Really? A pity, I kind of started to like it here." He said as he looked around. "The only thing I miss is wine."

"You'll be going to the Queen." Mopatis continued, as Tyrion swallowed.

"Very well then," he said as he stood up from his chair. "I shall go immediately to my sweet sister. I will send her your regards."

"Queen _Daenerys." _Mopatis pointed out.

Tyrion stopped to a halt. "And what will I be doing there?" he said as he had thought for a moment.

"Claiming your birthright and help her to win the Iron Throne." Mopatis said seriously.

Tyrion paused for a moment before he started to laugh out loud. He didn't know why but it sounded hilarious to him.

"What's so funny, my Lord?" Mopatis asked him.

Tyrion tried to catch some breath and find the right words. "Do you honestly think that _she _will accept my help?"

"She will when she hears the information that you are going to tell her." Mopatis spoke calmly. "You can trust me."

Tyrion giggled. "I have trusted the wrong people in my past so forgive me that I am not convinced just yet."

"I can trust you with the fact that your Lady sister Alyssa had reached the Wall safely, like you've whished."

Tyrion stopped laughing. How did the man knew about this?

"We have little birds everywhere, my Lord." Mopatis said as he looked to the empty chair in front of him. "Now, please, sit."

Hesitated for a moment but he wanted to hear what the man had to say so he sat back into his chair.

"As I was saying, you are going to the Queen and you will help her to win the Iron Throne." Mopatis continued, "And claim your birthright."

"I am sure that Queen Daenerys is more suitable to sit on the Iron Throne than many others are, but I will hurt some that I love if I will help her."

"Your sister Alyssa? She is part of the plan." Mopatis said like he read Tyrion's mind.

"Is she, now?" Tyrion sounded surprised, "Then I can't wait to hear your plan. Please, continue."

Mopatis smiled as some servants came in to bring them some plates of food. Figs and dates, Tyrion saw as his mouth started to water, but he waited until he had heard what the man had to say.

"Queen Daenerys could use a wise advisor and I think you will be suitable as you are a wise Lord with knowledge and you both share a dislike towards your sister. The Queen is seated in Mereen now but the city is in great danger because of the Golden Company. The young Queen needs to know that she is ready to aim on Westeros now and leave Mereen behind her, and save it once more as she has won the Iron Throne."

Tyrion started to giggle again. "You want me to tell her, a man from a family that she disgusts and she has every reason to, that she should leave the city she had conquered and leave to fight my family and many others?" He didn't sound convinced.

"She won't be alone." Mopatis said.

Tyrion sighed. "Three half-grown dragons won't be enough."

"No. But an army of sellswords and wildlings will do." Mopatis smiled.

"I beg your pardon?" Tyrion laughed in disbelief.

"Do you remember the story of the Tower of Joy, my Lord?" Mopatis asked him gently.

"I do. Rhaegar Targaryen kept Lyanna Stark in that Tower during Robert Baratheon's Rebellion." Tyrion nodded.

"He did. But it was not against her will. Lyanna Stark did not love Robert Baratheon, as he always told, but she loved Prince Rhaegar. And he loved her back. The only way that they could be together was in that Tower where they led their lives together. Do you know the last words that Lady Lyanna spoke to her brother Lord Eddard?"

"'_Promise me, Ned.'" _Tyrion replied as he tried to figure out what Mopatis wanted to tell him.

"Promise me, Ned." Mopatis nodded in agreement. "Rhaegar Targaryen did not kill Lyanna Stark. The reason why she was covered in blood was because she had received his child."

"Impossible." Tyrion stated.

"Is it? They have been there long enough to receive a child that was his. As I told you, they have loved each other. Lady Lyanna let Eddard Stark promise her to look after her child, and take it as his own."

"Jon Snow…" Tyrion thought absent-minded.

"Jon Snow." Mopatis nodded once more. "I think our Queen would like to know that some of her relatives are still alive. And you are going to tell her that."

"Is there some evidence? It still sounds like a tale I used to tell my sister when she was little." Tyrion asked as he allowed himself to eat some of the figs. The wine had worked out by now as his mind needed him more than ever.

"Jon Connington will lead you to the Queen. He was a friend of Prince Rhaegar and he can agree to this story. When Queen Daenerys believes you, you will sail for the Wall where you will find your sister and Jon Snow."

"And then?" Tyrion asked.

"Then you will complete her army with the Wildlings. Your sister will stay alive because she is the Queen's love and they can live the life they had always wanted. You will reclaim Casterly Rock and Queen Daenerys will have the Iron Throne." Mopatis ended.

"When will I leave?" Tyrion asked.

A smile appeared on Mopatis' face. "Do you trust me now?"

"I'm trying." Tyrion ended as he ate another fig.

**Jaime **

"She _is _a pretty girl, for a Frey." He said with a smirk as he looked at the tortured Edmure. "A pity she will end up with such a horrific faith."

"Please, let her out of this. She is innocent. She's got nothing to do with it!" Edmure tried as he sounded exhausted.

"You could have it all, you know. A pretty wife, a child. You just need to give me Riverrun and then she's all yours. Well, you will stay at Casterly Rock but at least you all will live." He said as he inspected Edmure's face. He knew he got him, Edmure just needed a little more conviction.

"You there, run a bath for our Lord Edmure. And please, play a nice song to him while he baths." He said as he walked out of the room.

A painful smirk appeared on his face as he heard Edmure cry and scream while the artist played 'The Rains of Castamere'. He had always hated the song and he hated that he needed to use this against Edmure, after everything that had happened the last time he had heard it. But Jaime was out of time, as he wanted to travel North to search Alyssa. This was the oncly way to convince Edmure to give up Riverrun.

Ser Payne was waiting for him in his tent as he handed him a letter. He opened it curiously as he quickly read the content.

When he had finished, he started to smile.

"Have you ever been to the Wall, Ser Payne?" He said as he walked out of his tent again.

**Alyssa**

She was happy to see her golden hair again dancing on her shoulders as she was combing it after finishing her bath. It was only a quick bath: the water was warm, when she had entered, but because of the cold the water quickly turned cold, making Alyssa to finish her bath a lot sooner than she had hoped.

Jon had got her the room next to his, and she didn't like it at all. Knowing that he was in the room next to her killed her. The walls were thick but she could hear his heavy boots walking on the floor. She could hear him when he left his room and for a moment she thought that he rested at her door and wanted to come in, but she could hear the footsteps walking further.

She didn't know if she wanted him to come in or not. Yes, because she wanted to yell at him and hit him. No, because she was hurt and she didn't want him to see her like that. She didn't want him to know that it had bothered her that another beautiful woman tried to seduce the man that she loved. It made her feel insecure.

It was unfair to think like that, she knew that. She didn't exactly stay true to Jon herself over the couple of years, but somehow she hoped that he would be, as he had way more honor than she will ever have.

Another sound of footsteps reached her ears. She knew they didn't belong to Jon as they were softer and slower. A woman, Alyssa thought, as she reminded that Eleonor would visit her after they had rested.

The door opened as Alyssa turned around to welcome her friend. She tried to smile but the smile faded quickly once she saw that the red haired woman entered and closed the door behind her.

"Did I told you it was alright for you to enter?" Alyssa asked her as she pretended to think. "I can't fully remember."

The woman smiled. "You didn't."

"Then why do you?" Alyssa wondered.

"I remembered that I didn't introduce myself to you," the woman said as she walked forward and handed out her hand to Alyssa. "My name is Melisandre of Asshai, my Lady."

Alyssa did not take her hand. "I would lie if I told you that it is a pleasure to meet you." She answered.

Melisandre grinned as she seemed unimpressed by Alyssa's words. "King Stannis would like to speak with you."

"I did not know that Stannis Baratheon had a whore in his company." Alyssa answered.

Melisandre smiled. "I am not a whore, my Lady. I am a Priestess, for the Lord of Light."

Alyssa smiled back sweetly. "You're not very decent for a Priestess."

"And you're not very decent for a Lady." Melisandre said back as she made Alyssa angry.

"We shouldn't fight, my Lady. We are two of the few women at Castle Black. We should be friends." Melisandre said softly as she touched Alyssa's cheek with her hand.

Her hand felt warm, almost hot against her cold skin. Alyssa looked Melisandre in the eye as the thought for a moment to see flames in them. Then her eyes went downwards, towards the thick ruby that rested on her neck. It seemed to pulse which made Alyssa feel uncomfortable.

But she would not show it to her. She would let Melisandre of Asshai see what she was capable of.

"Do you know the song 'The Rains of Castamere, Melisandre?" She asked sweetly as she ran one of her own hands through the red hair that felt hot as well.

"I do, my Lady." Melisandre answered

"Do you happen to know the _story _of House Reyne of Castamere?"

"Not as well as you, I'm sure."

"House Reyne was a powerful family, very wealthy, the second wealthiest family in Westeros. Of course, ambitious climbers don't want to stop on the second highest rung, if only you could take that final step. You could see further than all the rest, with nothing but blue skies above you. So Lord Reyne built a castle, as grand as Casterly Rock. He gave his wife diamonds, larger than any my mother ever wore. And finally, one day, he rebelled against my father. Do you know where House Reyne is now?" Alyssa said as she waited for Melisandre to answer.

"Gone." Melisandre said taken aback.

Alyssa smirked. "Gone. A gentle word. I would rather say _slaughtered. _Every man, woman and child, put to the sword. Some remember seeing their bodies hanging high above the gates of Casterly Rock. My father let them rot up there all summer. It was a long summer. 'And now the rains weep o'er their halls, and not a soul to hear.' If you ever call me "friend" again, I'll strangle you in your sleep."

Melisandre smirked back but did not answer as the door opened again. It was Jon who walked in and Alyssa could see that he was surprised to see that Melisandre was there as well.

"Lord Commander, Melisandre was just leaving." Alyssa said sweetly to him.

"I was. Lady Alyssa, we will talk again, as I said: King Stannis is waiting for you." Melisandre said as she looked to Alyssa.

"He can wait. I know he can be such a patient man." She smiled sweetly as she saw Melisandre leaving her room and closing the door behind her.

"What can I do for you, Lord Commander?" she asked Jon as she walked to her bed and rested on it.

Jon looked down to her but immediately looked away. "We need to talk about what happened."

"Do we now, Lord Commander?" She tried to sound surprised.

"Stop calling me that." Jon said as he sounded annoyed. "It never should have happened."

"No it shouldn't." Alyssa said but immediately regretted how harsh she sounded. She patted on the spot next to her, inviting Jon to sit on her bed.

Jon hesitated as he looked at Alyssa.

"I promise I won't do anything. Promise." She smiled, making Jon to smile back as he sat down next to her.

"So, here we are." Alyssa sighed.

"I never thought that I would see you again." Jon told her in all honesty. "And then I received a letter, a few weeks ago, telling me that you were on your way. Who wrote that? His handwriting was rubbish." He laughed and the sound of his laughter made Alyssa feel warm inside.

Gods, she had missed him.

"Probably my brother Jaime's, he had lost his writing hand." Alyssa smirked.

"He did? The victorious Jaime Lannister?" Jon said surprised.

"Yes. But that is a story for some other time. Tell me what happened."

Jon sighed. "King Stannis Baratheon is at Castle Black and with him his followers Ser Daavos and the Lady Melisandre, who you just met." He paused, but then continued. "They want to attack the North to free the people, hoping they will follow him in his war against your family. He hoped that I would aid him, that I would fight with him. He would give me Winterfell and make me the Lord. I declined. My place is here with my Brothers and Sansa is the rightful Lady of Winterfell."

"I understand." Alyssa said comforting as she took his hand in hers.

Jon looked at how their hands locked before he continued. "They also knew that you were coming. Melisandre can see things through her fires and she saw you riding towards the Wall. They told me that once you were here, you would have to make a choice. Choose for Stannis and live, choose for your nephew and burn." He sighed as he looked her in the eyes. "At first, they wanted to burn you straight away when you would get to the Wall but Melisandre convinced Stannis to not do so."

"I guess I should thank her for that." Alyssa giggled.

"And this day, she came into my room. I don't know if she knew you would arrive today, but she tried to seduce me. If you would have come in only a few moments earlier, you would have heard that I declined her as well, telling her that I still loved you and that I would wait for you, even if it's impossible for us to be together."

"It's not impossible, Jon," she said with a small voice, "we can still be together. Stannis can give you your title if I swear fealty to him."

"Winterfell belongs to Sansa. And I am not a Stark, not truly. And I will never ask of you to betray your family. " Jon spoke firmly.

"You don't have to be the Lord of Winterfell. Casterly Rock belongs to me now. We could rule the Westlands together." She sighed. "As for Tommen and the rest that I love, I'll figure something out. I can be very persuasive, you know."

"I remember." Jon smirked.

They laughed and were silent for a few moments.

"Jon?" She asked as she stroke his hair.

Jon looked up at her questionly.

"Kiss me."

Jon sighed. "I can't, Alyssa. I am a man of the Night's Watch now. I cannot break my vows."

"Your vow tells you to not take a wife. I am not your wife." Alyssa tried.

"I can't kiss you because if I do, I won't be able to stop." Jon added firmly, making Alyssa blush.

"Alright, not even a kiss on the lips?" She smirked.

"Not even a kiss on the lips." Jon answered and he started to laugh when he saw Alyssa was getting frustrated.

He put an arm around her and put her close to his chest. She could hear his heart beating as he kissed her hair. She could hear him taking in the scent of her hair.

"I love you, Jon." She said as she stroked his chest.

"I love you too." Jon said as he kissed her on the head once more.

_A/N: Here's your next update after a long time! Thank you for being so patient. I can't tell you when I will update again but I hope to be able to do it more frequently now!_

_Next time: Alyssa and Jon talk to Stannis, Tyrion and Jaime are travelling and Cersei will do anything to be with her son again!_

_Thank you, my followers and favorites, and see you next time!_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_A/N: Chapter 17 already! Time flies __ Thanks to my new followers and favorites and a big shout-out to my truest reader ujemaima, this one is for you!_

_Enjoy _

…

**Jon**

He knocked on her door to see if she was there. She probably was, he hadn't hear her leave after last night, when he had left her after she had fallen asleep on his chest. He had heard some movements, but he knew she would still be there. Gods, how he had wanted to stay, but it was wrong. He longed for a woman, but it was forbidden by his oaths to take her as his. His only duty was the Watch now, as he was in command.

He didn't hear her voice or her movements so he knocked again, slightly harder this time. He didn't hear her again, so he decided to open the door and walk into her room.

Alyssa was still sleeping in her bed, in the same position as he had left her, and a faint smile came to his face. She looked so peacefully, her hands under her face, which was covered with her sweet smile. She had changed into her nightgown, he observed, or Eleonor had, what would clarify the movements in her bedroom last night.

He walked over to her bed and sat at her side, pulling a string of her hair out of her face. Alyssa, on the other hand, slapped his hand away and looked with an annoyed face to him.

"What was that for?" She asked, still annoyed.

Jon started to laugh. "Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine in the mornings!"

She yawned as she stretched herself. She sat up straight as she rested her hands on the bed behind her back.

"Not if you wake me." She warned him.

"I will definitely try to remember that." Jon promised her.

Alyssa smirked and yawned again.

Jon could just simply observe her. He couldn't tell her how happy he was that she was with him now, at the Wall. Her appearance made life at the Wall easier, like he still had a reason worth fighting for, but also to ease all the other problems: Wildlings, White Walkers…

He tried to think of how different his life would have been if he did have escaped all those years ago, when he had heard about his father's dead. What if he had reached Robb? Would things have gone differently? Would Robb have legitimized him? Would Robb have reached Kings Landing and take Sansa, as for Jon could take Alyssa with him? Probably not: he would have end up dead at the Twinns as well.

Alyssa looked up at him, worried. "Have you even slept at all?"

Jon, noticing how exhausted he was when she mentioned it, shrugged. "A little."

"A little always means 'no'. You have circles around your eyes, you know." Alyssa said as she raised an eyebrow.

Jon snorted. "Busted."

"You could put some spoons here in the snow and when they are cold enough, put them on those circles. They will fade away." Alyssa suggested.

Jon looked at her in disbelief. "How do you know some spoons can fade circles away?"

Alyssa muttered something he couldn't hear fully under her breath, but Jon thought he could hear the name 'Cersei'.

He knew she didn't want him to continue their meeting about her sister, so he tried to talk about something else.

"Have you slept well?" He tried.

"Like a Goddess." Alyssa smiled.

"That mustn't be so hard for you." He answered, although he immediately regretted what he said.

Alyssa looked at him in disbelief.

"Really? That's what you have learned over the couple of years? Must've been the shocking lack of women down here." She said, but Jon could see she liked his remark.

"I will try to come up with some smoother lines in the future." He said, as he watched how she got up from her bed as she started to undress herself as she walked to her clothing screen to change into a dress.

He coughed and quickly averted his eyes, making her to turn around questionly. He didn't see her, but he could hear her soft giggles.

"Oh come on, it isn't like you haven't seen me naked before." She said as she still giggled.

He gave her an angry shot, which he regretted as well because just one glance was enough to see her bare body.

Her body had changed, over the couple of years. It looked more… feminine. Her hips were slightly wider and rounder and her breasts were firmer. Her brown-pink nipples were stiff because of the cold. His cheeks turned red as he thought of what he just had seen.

"Alright, I won't bully you any longer." She said as she walked to her screen to change herself.

"I will wait for you outside to see the King." He said as he still didn't dare to look at her.

"Which one?" She joked.

"Stannis." He said as he sighed and walked out of her room, leaving her to change.

….

**Alyssa**

She put the warm, black cloak around her which Jon had given to her when she had reached the Wall. She glanced at the mirror in front of her and laughed. She really looked hideous, as she thought of what Jaime and Tyrion would say to her if they would have seen her like this.

It was like she looked like a giant ball of black wool with a tiny head on top of it. It did not accentuated her body at all, it made her look and feel fat, but it was warm and comfortable, and she would need it once she was outside.

She had dreaded this moment. She had tried as best as she could to keep Jon's mind off her meeting with Stannis, but she knew she must face him someday. She was kind of glad that Jon was with her as a support, but she didn't know what would happen next, and she hated that.

She took in a deep breath as she walked towards the door and opened it, to see that Jon was still waiting for her in the hall. When his eyes reached her body, or at least what was last of it, he burst out in laughing.

"You look good in black." He joked.

"Fuck off." She warned him although she knew she looked ridiculous. "I am glad to see that you can look at me again? I didn't know you had a thing for big, black sheep?"

She smirked as she saw his cheeks redden again as she took him by the arm. She could feel how warm he was through their big, black cloaks, which strangely made her feel warm as well.

"Are you ready?" He asked her seriously.

She bit her lip. "Do you want an honest or a brave answer?"

Jon smiled sympathetically at her. "It will all be alright."

"I hope you are right." She sighed, as she followed him into the cold air.

Alyssa took another deep breath which cut into her lungs, like they froze immediately. Jon glanced over at her to see what was going on, but understood.

"Don't breath too deep once you are in the open air. You will get used to it, some day." He told her.

"Are you used to it by now?" She asked him.

Jon shrugged. "Not really. But it has grown easier than before."

"Well that a consolation." She sighed as they both walked further in silence until they had reached the room where King Stannis was.

Jon held up his arm to knock on the door as he hesitated and put his arm down.

"Good luck." He told her as he looked around to see if someone was there.

When he saw that there wasn't, he quickly kissed the top of her head, which made Alyssa feel dizzy. Jon held up is arm again and this time he did knock on the door.

"Your Grace, the Lady Lannister is here to see you." He said loudly as they both waited for a respond.

…..

**Jaime**

"So you're telling me that my little sister is heading for the Wall, the place where Stannis Baratheon is situated?" Jaime asked the old man that stood in front of him.

He sounded braver than he felt. He was wary, because he had heard all the tales about Roose Bolton.

Roose Bolton did not answer. He just stared into Jaime's eyes.

"Well?" He asked again, a bit impatiently.

Bolton's eyes did not tell him what he knew. His silences were threatening, and his eyes as white as mist.

"Yes." Bolton finally answered.

Jaime sighed painfully. He knew for sure that Alyssa would get into trouble, and the sooner Jaime would get to them, the better. But the constant snowing held them down, and they couldn't travel any further, as their horses were weary and they were practically out of food and water.

Winterfell wasn't Jaime's first choice to stay, as he knew Alyssa had left with a bit of a scène over there, and Jaime hadn't forgotten Bolton's lack of honor when it came to guests beneath his roof. It wasn't even technically his roof, but Jaime did not dare to mention that to the Boltons, as he knew the mention of the Starks would only anger the Boltons more.

"It would be an honor to stay as a guest beneath your roof, Lord Bolton. At least until it isn't bloody snowing as heavily as it is now." Jaime told Lord Bolton.

"It can take some time until it stops, once it starts snowing, Ser." Lord Bolton informed him.

"Of course it does," Jaime muttered, more to himself than to Roose, "then we will stay until our horses and men have rested."

"Please, Ser. Take your time." Bolton told him, although Jaime could hear that he didn't mean it. "You don't have to be afraid of your sister, your sister is already taking care of that."

"Yes. That's what I'm afraid of." Jaime said as he walked with Lord Bolton, who directed him to his chambers.

….

**Cersei**

'_Tommen is waiting for me, my little King. I can do this, I must do this. For him.' _

Cersei tried to ignore all the insults the people were shouting at her. She held her head up high as she walked down into the streets of Flee Bottom. The Red Keep was getting closer and closer with every step that she took. Steps she could make, because she thought of her little boy that soon would be in her arms again.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone throwing something at her. The thing hit her at the temple of her head and the juices of a rotten tomato dripped down her face.

She closed her eyes so that the juices wouldn't come in her eyes, as well to cover the tears that were swelling up in her eyes.

"Shame! Shame!" The Septa yelled from behind her, and with every shame she rang her bell.

Cersei quickly tried to clean her face with her hands, as it was hard to walk with her eyes closed.

'_They cannot break my pride. They will never have my pride. I am a Lion of Casterly Rock, I am a Queen.' _She thought, although it got harder to stay strong.

She looked into the crowd to see if Jaime was there to look for her. Her Jaime, she belonged to him only. He would be there and help her, she knew he would.

"You filthy whore!" A peasant yelled at her as he pushed her.

It took some effort not to fall, but luckily she didn't. She ignored him like she ignored the rest.

"You brother-fucker!" A woman shouted, but Cersei ignored her as well.

An uproar came when she walked further. Cersei realized that the people wanted to see her bleed, wanted her to die. The closer she got to the Red Keep, the worst it got. There was still no sight of Jaime, or someone else, and this terrified her. She knew that she was alone.

"Shame! Shame!" She heard the Septa yell again only this time, Cersei realized what was going on as the voice of the Septa echoed in her head.

She was alone, bare and vulnerable. The smallfolk were still throwing things at her and shouting things towards her. The tears in her eyes came again. She closed them, tried to take him away, only this time someone pushed her so hard that she did fell on the filthy ground.

She could feel both of her knees scratch on the floor as a bitter sting went through it. She knew she was bleeding and it hurt terribly, but someone picked her up roughly and commanded her with a push to walk further.

She saw all of their faces: the face of her mother, smiling to her and Jaime, at the sight of how they were playing together. Her father, his face full of disappointment, if he could only see her now. Jaime, her sweet Jaime. Only Jaime did not look like he used to look at her: he looked at her in disgust, like she truly was a filthy whore. Joffrey, who was shouting along with the common folk. Myrcella and Tommen, who were both crying for her. And last of them, Alyssa and Tyrion, who were both laughing mockingly at the sight of their naked sister, covered in filth and blood.

The tears were now streaming down her face as she called for Tommen, Jaime and her father. She only admitted to herself that this wouldn't have happened if her father was still alive.

They finally have left Flea Bottom as they were now very close to the Red Keep. Cersei was by now the filthiest person, she observed, but these people had no sympathy for her as well. An old woman even slapped her in the face.

Cersei, however, was glad that the woman had slapped her. It made her focus more on the Red Keep and less of the people, which helped her to think of her sweet boy again.

'_Don't cry, my boy, your mother is almost home.' _She thought as she saw the gates of the Red Keep.

She could recognize Ser Swift in the distance, holding a cloak to cover her up once she had reached him, and hope filled her heart again. She had survived, and that little bitch with her bell behind her would regret it, as would all the other people in King's Landing.

Ser Swift looked at her with pity as he covered her up.

"You're home, Your Grace." He said softly as he hurried her into the Keep.

Her Uncle, Kevan Lannister, and Maester Qyburn were waiting for her in the Hall, as they welcomed her as well.

"Where is he?" She asked Ser Kevan, "Where's my boy?"

"He will be with you after we have cleaned you up. We thought he wouldn't like it to see you like.. this." Her Uncle answered as Cersei nodded in agreement.

She didn't want Tommen to see her like this as well, and she was thankful that her Uncle had been so thoughtful.

"We have prepared a bath for you. Ser Robert, if you could please take the Queen to her bath?" Maester Qyburn said smoothly as a giant man came out of the shadows.

It was the tallest man that Cersei had seen in her life and she smirked thankfully: hers and Qyburn's plan had worked out. Robert Strong would be the personal guard of her and Tommen, and her champion where she would ask for in her trial.

She let Ser Strong pick her up from the ground as he walked her over to her chambers. She had missed being here, and she longed for her bath and bed, but not as much as she longed for Tommen.

She washed herself quickly once Ser Strong had left her alone, not wanting to waste another minute without her son. After she had readied herself, she called for Maester Qyburn, who would call for her sweet Tommen.

The cries of him that reached her ears made her eyes fill with tears as well. Her poor boy, he must have missed her terribly.

"I want my Auntie Alyssa! Where is my Auntie?!" The small boy cried as he opened the door to go to his mother.

When Tommen saw her, he cried even harder. It must have been scary for him to see his mother bald.

"Mommy! Where were you? Where is my Auntie? I want my Auntie!" He cried even harder.

A sting of jealousy pierced through Cersei's heart. It wasn't Cersei Tommen was crying for: it was for Alyssa.

"Don't cry my love, mommy is here now." She said as she tried to hold and comfort him.

"I don't want you! I want Auntie Alyssa!" Tommen shouted angrily.

"Auntie Alyssa will be back with us soon enough, wouldn't she, Maester Qyburn?"

"Yes, Your Grace, I have heard that Satin had finally reached the Wall and that everything is going as planned." Qyburn informed her.

"Good." Cersei said as a nasty smirk that Tommen didn't see covered her face.

….

**Alyssa**

Her stomach turned as she walked into the room, closely behind Jon. She felt as a small child that hid behind her mother's skirts, although it was hard for her to cover behind Jon, with the big cloak she was still wearing.

"Alyssa!" A young girl's voice shouted and Alyssa saw how a girl ran towards her.

She could easily recognize Shireen Baratheon: the girl had grown taller, but the greyscale still covered her face. Shireen hugged her tightly as her small face disappeared in the black coat.

"Hey you little one!" Alyssa said, relieved that there was at least one Baratheon that was happy to see her.

"I've missed you! I've missed all the stories you told me before I went to bed!" Shireen said as she still held Alyssa close to her.

"Shireen! Come back here!" An angry voice said as Alyssa turned around to see that Selyse Baratheon's face was filled with anger.

Shireen let go of Alyssa and slowly walked back to her mother. When her mother didn't see it, though, she gave Alyssa a quick smile, which she returned.

"Lannister." A stern voice said.

"Baratheon." Alyssa said, as she tried to sound just as stern. She could hear Jon move uneasily beside her.

A smirk covered Stannis' face as he pointed to a small chair in front of him. Alyssa didn't hesitate: she walked over to the chair and tried to sit down, which was pretty hard because of the thick cloak that was covering her body. Jon could see that she had trouble, so he walked over to her and helped her out of her cloak. She sat down and waited until Stannis spoke again.

Selyse, though, spoke first. "We will leave you alone, come on, Shireen." She said as she put her child by the arm and took her with her.

"Bye Alyssa! You will come and see me, will you?" She asked hopefully.

Alyssa giggled. "Of course I will."

She saw how Shireen smiled as she closed the door behind her. Alyssa turned her face to Stannis again, who was accompanied by his two true followers: Red Witch Melisandre and Ser Davos.

Alyssa still waited for Stannis to speak.

Stannis, who clearly got impatient, spoke up. "It has been a long time since I last saw you."

"It has been. Five years, I believe." Alyssa nodded in agreement.

"A lot has changed over the couple of years." Stannis said as he raised an eyebrow.

She knew he wanted her to plead for mercy, but she would not give him that satisfaction.

"What are you trying to say, Lord Stannis?" Alyssa asked him.

"King Stannis. You are speaking to your King, my Lady." Ser Davos corrected her.

"Lord, King, Ser, Witch… There are so many titles people give themselves nowadays, I am sorry, Ser Davos, but it is very confusing sometimes." Alyssa answered him as she gave him a sweet smile.

Stannis did not like what he heard. "I am the rightful heir to the Iron Throne."

"Yes," Alyssa nodded in agreement, "some say that you are. But so do so many of Daenerys Targaryen." She ended.

For a moment, Stannis looked a little taken aback by her words, but quickly recovered himself.

"You admit that Tommen Baratheon is the son of your brother Jaime Lannister, and not of my brother, the late King Robert?" He asked her.

"I do." Alyssa simply answered, as she could feel Jon watching her closely. "Do you have something to drink and eat? I am famished."

Stannis ignored her last remark. "Are you saying that you're supporting my claim to the Iron Throne?"

"No." She said as she heard Jon sigh. "Not yet."

The Lady Melisandre moved forwards, smiled at her and whispered something in Stannis' ear. Stannis listened to her, nodded and turned his gaze to Alyssa again.

"Spill it." Was all he said.

Alyssa sighed. "Tommen Baratheon is a bastard, yes, but he is my nephew. He wouldn't even hurt a fly. He is a good and gently boy who luckily enough did not inherit his mother's nature. Yes, I know the Iron Throne isn't his rightful place, but I can honestly say that the Realm could have a worse King than him."

"Like?" Stannis demanded her.

"A mad Targaryen, my late nephew Joffrey, my father…" Alyssa summed up as she tried to look like she was thinking hard.

"Your sister." Stannis suggested.

"Well, I believe the correct title would be 'Queen' but if 'King' suits you better.." Alyssa shrugged.

"This is no time to joke around, Alyssa Lannister. You know just as well as I do that your sister will rule through your nephew, brainwash him until he comes off age and then he will make her his Hand and rule alongside him." Stannis said as he gritted his teeth.

Alyssa smirked. "You know my sister so well. So what are you suggesting, Stannis?"

"It is inappropriate to call the King by his first name." Ser Davos corrected her again.

"I will call him 'Stannis' until I know what he is to me, Ser Davos." Alyssa, then, corrected Davos who fell silent after that.

"You are the daughter of Lord Tywin Lannister, the man who plotted to kill his brother," Stannis said as he nodded to Jon, "the sister to Jaime and Cersei Lannister, who have a sexual relationship and conceived three baseborn children as a result to that. One, now, sits on the Iron Throne."

"All are true, but I have no part in this. I never knew of the plan my father made with House Bolton until it had already happened. As for my siblings, I'd rather not talk about that as it makes me feel sick to my stomach."

"You'll have a choice to make: you can follow me, help me and give me information about your family's plans and live, or you won't follow me and be burnt alive."

"Well, that's a pretty hard decision, Stannis. As cold as I am, I'd rather not be burnt alive."

"Are you saying that you will help and support me?" Stannis asked her, a little in disbelief.

"Yes," Alyssa answered as she heard Jon sigh in relief, "but under one condition."

"What?" Stannis asked impatiently.

"I will tell and give you everything you want, under one condition. My brothers Jaime and Tyrion and my niece Myrcella and nephew Tommen will stay safe. They have, like me, no part in this." Alyssa said firmly, as she held her head high. "Well, except for Jaime, a little." She added as she bit her lip.

She saw how Stannis struggled with his thoughts. What she didn't expect him to do was to look up at Lady Melisandre, who nodded towards him and then looked to Alyssa again, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Done." Stannis said as he held out one of his cold hands.

Alyssa took it and did not show she didn't like how hard he squeezed her small hand. Stannis let go of her hand and stood up, which was a sign for Alyssa to do that as well.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Alyssa said as she bowed a little.

"You can break your fast now. I will have need for you in a couple of hours. Lady Melisandre will look for you and you will come with her immediately. You will answer my questions in full honesty and you will not fool around. If you will not, you will be punished accordingly. I have no time to fool around as I will be leaving for Winterfell tomorrow." Stannis said with a warning tone.

"Of course, you have every right, Your Grace."

Stannis smirked and turned his face to Jon. "You are dismissed."

He waved them off as Jon helped Alyssa with her cloak again. He took her by the arm as they left the room, as Jon bowed to Stannis again.

Jon closed the door behind him. He turned around and looked to Alyssa, absent-mindedly.

"Can we have something to eat now? I really am starving." She almost begged him.

He ignored her as he took her hand and dragged her with him to a small room as he locked the door.

For a moment, he just looked at her. Alyssa could see the desire in his eyes, but waited. She knew that in his head, Jon was fighting with mixed emotions and she wanted him to make the decision himself.

Jon's heart won as he took her face in his big hands and kissed her on the lips.

….

_A/N: Bah-dum-tsss! No thanks to the JonxAlyssa shippers! But.. what happens next? Will they continue, or will things get harder? _

_Up next: Jaime travels further, Jon and Alyssa meet Satin, Alyssa and Stannis talk and much more!_

_Hope you liked it and until next time! _


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

_Guess who's back?! Sorry for the long waiting.. It was a busy year with hard times. I don't know how many times I can upload these coming months but I'll try and do my best. _

_A huge thanks tot he many reviews which encouraged me to write further. I cannot write to everyones likings, so there might be a few things which you don't like. Sometimes I take those things with me, like calming Alyssa down a bit, but sometimes you just have to deal with it. _

_Hope you enjoy it! _

**Alyssa**

She wanted him to continue, she didn't want him to stop. But he did.

Their kiss lasted only a few moments in Alyssa's head before he stopped. He didn't pull her away, instead he only pulled her closer so that she could rest her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, I can't." He whispered as he smelled her hair.

Alyssa sighed. "That's alright. I know you can't. You and your stupid vows."

Jon grimaced. "I know. But I have to do this. The White Walkers are coming and the Wall needs me Alys."

Alyssa quickly thought of something that might change his mind, but she couldn't. She knew he was right: after everything he had seen behind the Wall, they needed him and his knowledge. And they needed him to negotiate with the Wildlings.

"I know they do." She sighed once more. "But, once you've found a loophole, you'll…?"

Jon started to laugh. "Then I will leave the Wall and marry you. Of course, I will still fight for them, but I just would have a pretty wife."

Alyssa grinned. "Then it's okay."

Jon let her go. "I need to speak with Thorne. What are you going to do today?"

"I don't know. Maybe catching up with Shireen, she's a sweet girl. Or maybe read some books in the library. Or waiting fort he Wicked Witch to come and pick me up to speak with Stannis."

Jon give her a painful face. "Please call him King Stannis, Alys. He might not be your King, but he rules over here and we need his men."

Alyssa took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "I have no King or Queen until this war is over. In every region there's someone else ruling. I just get confused over it." But when she saw Jon's worrying face, she added: "Okay. I will call him King, if that makes you feel any better."

"It does, actually. And I will leave Ghost with you. The Wall is not a place for a woman to wander around alone. He can keep you safe."

Alyssa gave him her special smile which she knew made him weak in the knees. "Thank you Jon, that's very gentle. I am sure that Ghost will keep me safe."

She saw that Jon was controlling himself after her smile as he nodded and left her alone in the small room.

Alyssa sighed as she leaned against the cold wall. The kiss he gave her was sweet, but also bittersweet. It was cruel to know how good it could have been, her and Jon together. She thought of the dream she once had in Kings Landing, which seemed era's away. How she and her little daughter Emilia would do some needlework and how Jon and their son Eddard would swing their wooden swords at the courtyard of Winterfell.

But now she knew this was actually never going to happen. When she came to the Wall she still had some small hope. Maybe there was a loophole. But there wasn't. And even if she did everything that Stannis would tell her to do, he couldn't do anything for her and Jon. This was the end. The kiss was a goodbye kiss. And for the first time in her life, Alyssa Lannister felt heartbroken.

…..

**Jaime**

He had had a restless night. He worried for Alyssa's life, but as well for his own. The Boltons weren't easy to trust and Alyssa's big escape hadn't made things easier.

Jaime knew he needed to leave Winterfell as soon as possible. He made himself ready to break his fast, but it still wasn't easy to dress himself with one hand. He cursed himself a few times before he left his cold room and entered the room where Roose and Walda already sat to eat.

"Ah! Ser Jaime." Lord Bolton said as he saw Jaime entering. "I hope you have slept well?"

Jaime knew he didn't mean a word of what he just said, but still answered politely. "Yes, I have, my Lord. Thank you for asking."

Roose smiled, or at least he tried to. "Please, sit down and have something to eat."

Jaime sat down in front of him and looked at the food. There wasn't much, and he thought that had something to do with Lady Walda's appetite.

He reached for some bread as a maid gave him a cup of water.

"Well, Ser Jaime. I assume you want to travel North as soon as possible, hm?" Roose Bolton asked him without blinking.

"Yes, yes I would. I need to know what my little sister has been up to lately."

"Ah, won't we all.. I need to ask you if you would be so kind to return your sister safely to Winterfell, as I and my son have still some things to discuss with her."

Jaime took some extra time to finish his cup of water before he responded. "Yes, yes. She needs to explain herself. That would be most decent of her to do."

"I appreciate your honesty, Ser Jaime. And, as you may have heard, my son's wife has died tonight."

Oh yes, Jaime had heard. He had heard her last screams and sobs until it became painfully quiet. He knew she had died a painful death by the hands of Ramsay Bolton. And it was all his fault: he sent Jeyne Poole to Winterfell and made her to pretend to be Arya Stark. He felt sorry for the young girl, but was also glad that it wasn't his little sister.

"I have heard. I am sorry for your loss, Lord Bolton. I am sure she was a fine wife to your son." Jaime nodded quietly.

"Don't be." Ramsay Bolton smiled as he entered the room, with his personal servant Reek behind him. "Our fathers had a plan, Ser Jaime. You see, I was supposed to marry your little sister, the Lady Alyssa. Of course, Lady Stark was a fine match, but she was weak and a bloody traitor. I would rather have your strong sister by my side when I will rule the North once." He stated as he licked his lips with a crazy gaze in his eyes.

Jaime observed him. Just by the thought of Alyssa as his wife made Ramsay crazy with lust: his brand new toy.

"Yes. My sister Alyssa is a very strong woman indeed, loved by many." Jaime said as he looked Ramsay straight into his eyes as he tried to warn him. "Unfortunately, my sister is the heir to Casterly Rock, and now that my father is dead, she needs to rule the Westerlands."

"Ah," Roose Bolton said with a cold smile. "Your sister Her Grace already took care of that. Alyssa will marry Ramsay, like she was supposed to, and _you_, Ser Jaime, will rule the Westerlands and leave the Kingsguard." As Roose said this, he handed Jaime a letter.

It had Cersei's handwriting indeed. And it was signed by Tommen. Cersei had him right where he didn't want to be. How could she send him away from her? From Tommen? They were all he had left now with Alyssa and Tyrion gone. He loved her, but she send him away..

Jaime sighed. "As it is His Grace's wish, I will now leave for my sister and return her safely to you. She will marry your son and rule alongside him. Under one condition: you both need to sign a new contract that no harm will come to her. If word reach us, and by that I mean the King and me, that my sister is in pain, then we will take all lands from you."

Ramsay looked at his father, satisfied, and Roose nodded. "Done."

"Good. My servant will make up a contract as I make myself ready to leave. Thank you for your time, Lord Bolton." Jaime said as he stood up and left.

"Thank you, Ser Jaime." Roose Bolton said coldly, as his voice made Jaime shiver. "Ramsay's servant will take you back to your chambers."

Reek nodded quickly as he walked with Jaime.

When the Boltons were out of earsight, Reek whispered something to him.

"Don't take her back here, Ser."

Jaime turned around, surprised. "Of course I won't. They don't serve wine here."

….

**Alyssa**

"I'm just saying, Shireen. If your mother would drink some wine once in a while, she would smile more often." Alyssa shrugged as she looked at the young girl, who was busy reading a book.

"Alyssa! You can't say that!" Shireen said, but she laughed. "And please stop talking, I really want to finish this book and I can't concentrate when you keep talking."

Alyssa sighed. "How can you keep on reading for so long? I've just been here for a couple of days and I am bored already."

"You should try and drink less." Shireen said as she looked at Alyssa's cup meaningfully.

She looked at her cup of wine as well. As soon as she and Ghost were back in her chambers, she had reached for the wine that stood there. The wine was spicy, which made her feel warm, as the cold and her broken heart made her feel like she was frozen. After a few cups, she had made up her mind and made a new plan. It was going to be hard, but she had no other choice.

"Sorry, not a very good example, am I?" She joked.

Shireen shrugged. "You're still an intelligent woman. Just don't try to ruin that."

Just as Alyssa tried to make a comforting remark, the door opened as Melisandre walked in. As it was very unexpectedly, Alyssa shocked as she let her cup of glass fall onto the floor.

"Ouch!" She said as she saw a small cut in her finger.

Melisandre looked to the glass with Alyssa's blood on it. "His Grace would like to speak with you, my Lady." She said as her eyes were still on the glass.

"Yes. Let me just clean this up and I'll be with you." Alyssa said as she stood up to clean the mess.

"No. I will do it. His Grace doesn't like to wait. He is waiting for you in his tower. Princess?" Melisandre said as she turned to Shireen. "Your mother called for you. She is waiting for you in your chambers."

Shireen sighed as she put her book down and left, as she gave Alyssa a hug.

Alyssa gave Melisandre a mean look, as she walked out of the room as well with Ghost patiently next to her.

She knocked impatiently on the door three times as Ser Davos opened it for her.

Stannis was sitting on his chair with his back to Alyssa. He turned around to see who walked in and waved impatiently.

"Lady Lannister, have a seat."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Alyssa said sweetly.

Both men looked at each other in surprisement as Ser Davos shrugged. Stannis turned his gaze to Alyssa again.

"You are here to negotiate." Stannis said firmly.

"I am aware of that. Do you have some wine, Your Grace? I'm thirsty." She asked politely.

"If you are thirsty then drink some water." Stannis spoke firmly. "What information do you have for me?"

Alyssa, a little shocked by his answer but didn't show, answered. "Nothing more than I said last time: yes, Tommen is a bastard. Jaime's the father, Cersei the mother. So is Myrcella and so was Joffrey. But they shouldn't pay for the mistakes of their parents. Tommen and Myrcella are sweet children. Jaime is gentle. Annoying, but gentle. He doesn't show it, I know." Alyssa sighed as she continued. "I am not going to repeat everything I have said to you. So I have a proposition."

Stannis raised an eyebrow and waited for her to speak again.

"I will return to Casterly Rock and rule the Westerlands. I will write Cersei a letter in which I apologize for this exclusive and unplanned trip, and I will let you read it before a raven will deliver it. I will find myself a suitable husband…" She stopped for a moment because of the tears that filled her eyes, "And with his army and mine we will support your claim. Cersei won't know about all of this. She will think that I will support her claim and all the information that she is given to me, will be sent to you." She sighed deeply as she looked at Stannis to see what he was thinking.

He thought for a moment, but then said: "Done."

"Under one condition: Jaime, Tyrion, Myrcella and Tommen will be safe. Cersei will be punished accordingly. I think that I can trust you with that?" She said as she raised a suspicious eye at him.

Stannis waited a second to answer. Alyssa could see that her condition made him think deeply. He sighed: "Done."

"Done." Alyssa said as she took a deep breath and smiled wildly to the two men, who didn't know how to react. "Now, _Your Grace, _if you will excuse me. I will pack my things and write the letter. I will hand it to you and tell my goodbyes to the Princess and to the few friends I have here." She nodded to them and stood up to leave the room.

"_Well, Casterly Rock, here I come." _She thought.

It was hard for her to lie to her sister. Lying was the second nature of a Lannister, but the problem was a Lannister always knew when another Lannister was lying. She could never fool her father, brothers and sister. Sometimes, her father would act like he believed her, but that was just because he didn't want to believe otherwise.

Alyssa dipped the quill in the cold, deep blue ink as she started to write:

'_Dear sister,_

_At first my condolences for the loss of our father, a just man.  
Though it was hard to believe sometimes, he wanted the best for his children.  
He left us a legacy that will last a thousand years.  
It is our duty now as a family to continue all of his hard work._

_The death of our father left me heartbroken and I needed some time on my own to think.  
I have been at the Wall for some time. Stannis Baratheon is here as well.  
Dear sister, please don't be mad, but I've made a deal with him. _

_I told him that I will support his claim and spy for him in our family. I will take my place as the Lady of Casterly Rock and send our men to his if needed be.  
Partly it is true. It is my intention to go to Casterly Rock and take our father's place as his loyal heir, like he mended it to be. The other part is not true, but I needed to tell him this to make sure that I was safe. _

_I will send another raven when I have reached the Rock. _

_Give Tommen my love._

_Kind regards,_

_Your little cub.' _

She put down her quill as the door slammed open. Alyssa looked, shocked, to see who was there.

She was already waiting for him to come, so it was no surprise to see an angry, but also sad, Jon in the entrance.

"What have you done?" He asked, as Alyssa could hear the pain in his voice.

Alyssa sighed, as she waved at him to come further in. "I did what needed to be done."

"You are leaving." He simply said, as Alyssa poured him a cup of wine.

"Yes Jon, I am leaving." She handed the cup to him. "Your life will continue at the Wall as will mine at the Rock. Like you said, the Wall is not a place for a woman."

She folded the letter as she looked at Jon, who seemed to be confused. He deserved a better explanation than this.

"Look Jon.. Me, coming over here.. It was wrong. More than wrong. I didn't know what I was thinking." She threw the letter on the bed and walked towards the window. A cold breeze entered via her flesh. She put her hands around her arms to warm herself up.

"It was good to see you again. It was. But you swore a vow. You cannot take a wife, nor land. I am a Lady and the heir to a wealthy land. You need to fulfil your destiny, but so do I. I need heirs, so I need a suitable husband who would not have to break his vows for me. I hate it, walking out on you and saying goodbye to you for the second time, but maybe it was meant this way. To say a proper goodbye, both knowing that nothing good would come from this. I have loved you, I still do, and you will always have a place in my heart." She turned her face away from his, as tears started to show in her eyes.

Jon walked towards her, probably knowing what was troubling her. "Any man would be so lucky to be with you." He said as he lifted her chin so that she needed to look at him. "I'm sorry that that man is not me."

They both stared into each other's eyes. Their faces started to get close to each other.

"_Would he?" _She thought.

But she didn't want to feel the disappointment of him saying 'no' to her. She couldn't feel that pain again, so she turned her face away.

"Let's not make this any more complicated." She said as she walked over to the bed to fix the letter she wrote. She wanted to get out of here as soon as she could.

"You're right." Jon said as he corrected himself. "I need to see Stannis. I suppose to see you there."

He walked over to the door as he hesitated once he was there. Alyssa could hear him stop walking as she turned around.

"I love you, Alyssa Lannister." He said as he gave her his sweet smile.

"And I love you, Jon Snow." She said as she returned his smile.

He walked out of the room and left her behind, alone.

_I hope you liked it! And I hope to post another update in the upcoming week as I am free from work and study, but I can't make any promises._

_I don't know what will be on next time, because I want to speed up the story a little. I have some new ideas, but they all are in around season 6. We are at season 5 now, so I need to speed up!_

_Let me know what you guys think!_

_Love_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

**Jaime**

_It was only early in the morning. Jaime was done with his night shift: King Robert was still safe and he still fucked many whores. Gods, how he hated it to just stand there and do nothing._

_He knew Robert only did it to anger Jaime. Although Robert didn't know how close Jaime and Cersei exactly were, he did know he loved his twin sister. _

_He sighed as he turned left. He tried to walk as silent as possible, as his little sister's chambers were nearby. _

'_She's probably still sleeping,' he thought, 'poor little thing. Only four years old and no mother to look after her.' _

_Of course, he, Cersei and Tyrion also grew up without a mother, but at least they had each other. Well, Jaime had Tyrion and Cersei and they had him. Alyssa had no one at the Rock, but their father. And he was always busy. _

_It was Tyrion that suggested to Cersei that Alyssa could stay in King's Landing for a few months. He said that it would be good for her, getting to know her relatives, but Jaime knew better. Tyrion only suggested it so that Joffrey would have another kid of his own age in this town, and hopefully would calm him down. It didn't work, though, for that Alyssa did not care for Joffrey and ignored him whenever possible. Instead she listened to Tyrion, who told her stories about dragons and giants, or drew the stories that were told to her. _

_Jaime smiled as he saw his little sister at the table. She was up early. He could hear her sing the Rains of Castamere while she was making a drawing._

"_A coat of gold and a coat of red, a lion still has paws…" Her sweet voice whispered. _

_He saw her reach out for some chocolates in front of her. She grabbed three with her little, chubby fingers and put them all together in her mouth. _

"_And mine are long, and soft my Lord…" she continued with her mouth full._

"_Well, well, well. Good morning, sweet sister." Jaime laughed._

_Alyssa shocked from his voice. Her face was guilty, although she tried not to show him by making her emerald eyes look extra big._

"_How are those little chocolates? Do they taste well?" He grinned as he walked over to the table to sit next to her._

"_I didn't have any chocolates!" Alyssa said as she tried to sound honest. Jaime would almost believe her, but her mouth was covered with chocolate. _

"_Oh, no of course you haven't! That would've been silly of me, you still need to have breakfast!" He said as he cleaned her up with his fingers. _

_Alyssa sighed, relieved as she thought that her brother believed her. "Were you working?" She asked him._

_Jaime grinned. "Sort of. I was protecting your uncle." _

"_Was he attacked then?" Alyssa answered, as she put her attention back to her drawing._

"_No, but the King always need to be guarded you know." Jaime watched as his little sister drew. _

"_Then you weren't working, but just standing." She shrugged. _

"_Yes, you're right. It's not really fascinating." He said. "What are you drawing?" _

_Alyssa looked up and gave him a big smile. "Look!" she said as she showed him the drawing. _

_Jaime laughed as he saw the drawing: it was their family. He saw Alyssa's interpretation of him: a big knight with a white cloak and a sword that was bigger than he was. Alyssa did have some trouble with drawing his body, as his body, arms and legs were all brown sticks. Next to him was Tyrion with Alyssa, who were equally big. Tyrion was reading a story to Alyssa, who had a big smile. Joffrey was also sitting with Tyrion and Alyssa, although he was looking angry instead of happy. Next to Joffrey was Cersei, who only had eyes for the babe Myrcella in her arms. Jaime thought that Cersei could look a little happier than she did, but if he was fair to himself: Cersei never really looked happy. Last of all was their Lord Father, who was above all his children and sitting behind what looked like a table. He did not smile nor did he looked angry, he was expressionless. That stung Jaime: he really felt sorry for Alyssa that she was there at the Rock with only their stern father, how well he loved her. _

_Alyssa wrote a line above of the drawing: "A lion still has paws." Jaime laughed at the innocence of his little sister._

"_It is very pretty, Alyssa." He said truthfully._

"_Thank you, Jaime. Look how big and strong you are!" She pointed at the doll that was made out of sticks. _

"_Yes I am, very likely." Jaime chuckled. "And is Tyrion reading a story to you about dragons?" _

"_No, you silly," she said as she rolled her eyes which made Jaime laugh, "about direwolves and the Children of the Forest! It's my favorite!" _

'_Oh dear, do not let our dear father or sister hear about that,' he thought, but didn't bother Alyssa with it. _

"_Here, it's for you." Alyssa handed it to him. _

"_Thank you, sweet sister." Jaime said, moved. "I will always keep it close to me." _

"_Do you promise?" Alyssa asked a little suspicious. _

"_I promise." He hugged her tightly. "I love you, remember that." _

"_I love you too, Ser brother Knight Jaime." She said, and Jaime smiled when she said those words to him._

…_.._

It was almost twenty years later, but Jaime still smiled as he looked at the drawing Alyssa once made for him. He always kept it in his armor, like now, a secret no one knew. It made him feel like there was always someone who thought of him and cared about him. He didn't know if Cersei still did, but he knew Alyssa did. No matter what he did, Kingslayer or not.

He was carefully hidden in the forest, nearby the Wall. He couldn't just knock on the door and pick his sister up, for Stannis was there, but he had an agreement with Jon, who only knew he was there.

It was three days ago that Bronn rid towards him and told him she was coming home. Jaime was relieved that she got herself out of the claws of Stannis and that she was safe and well.

"_How did you know that I was here?" He asked Bronn._

"_Well, y'know. Lord Commander Snow was being warned by som' hot, evil red haired witch that there was a man with a gold'n hand comin' closer to the Wall. He knew it was you, so he sent me. I said that I was going for a good shag, so that no one would find ou'." Bronn shrugged._

'_Lord Commander Snow.. Well, well,' Jaime thought, 'From bastard to Lord Commander. Talking about achievements.' _

"_Give the Lord Commander my thanks when you see him. I will see you in a few days then." Jaime nodded._

"_I will, see y'soon." Bronn said as he quickly rode away, probably because he wanted a shag nearby after all. _

Jaime could hear some hooves in the distance. Knowing Bronn, he wouldn't let his sister ride on the road, as he knew how dangerous it was.

"M'lady, please put your hood over your head! Some might see you!"

'Ah, that must be that lightheaded handmaiden of hers.' He thought.

"So? I was under the impression that my brother needed to see me so that he could take me home." Alyssa snapped back.

'Yes, that's definitely Alyssa, hearing that sarcastic voice of hers.'

Jaime came out of his hiding place as he quickly readied his horse. He rode towards them.

"Oh look who's here! It's my Ser Brother Knight Jaime!" Alyssa said once she saw him.

She got off her horse Snow as she ran towards him. He also got off his horse and once they were together, they hugged each other tightly.

"Little cub," he whispered, "are you well?"

"Could've been better." She whispered back.

Jaime took the time to look at his sister carefully. He could see that she was tired, from the small circles around her eyes. He also thought to see that her eyes where somewhat puffy, had she been crying? He did not ask her, he would do that some other time. They needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

"I thought that you would come here with your army?" Alyssa said as she looked around her.

"And have a battle with Stannis? No, thank you very much."

Alyssa shrugged. "He is busy on planning a battle with the Bastard of Bolton. He wants to take the North, starting with Winterfell."

"Then we better move quickly." Jaime helped her getting back on her horse and helped himself as well. It was still difficult with one hand, but he managed somehow. "And she's right, put your hood on your head. I have seen you now."

Alyssa rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

"So how was your great adventure?" He asked her as they rode deeper into the forest.

"Perfect. The man who said he loved me as I loved him is unable to break his vows. I can't take him as my man and therefor I need another man to make heirs. So yes, everything seems perfect."

'Yep, she definitely cried,' Jaime thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, Alyssa. I really am. You deserve happiness. I'm sure that there is a man who can make you happy." He thought for a moment and then gave her the drawing that was hidden under his armor. It was difficult to find with only his left hand.

"What's that? A letter from our sister?" She asked suspiciously.

"Watch for yourself." He said, as he continued to ride.

Alyssa stopped as she looked what was on the paper. It was an old drawing by her making. It showed the people that loved her. Well, not Joffrey, but the rest did. Even though Cersei may not agree with her most of the times, she knew deep down that even Cersei loved her.

It moved her deeply as she felt the tears in her eyes coming. A tear fell down on some words which she couldn't read, as they were written by a young child.

"Jaime, what does it say?" She asked him.

Jaime looked back at her. "A lion still has paws." He said as he started to laugh.

Alyssa smiled back. "You've kept it all this time?"

Jaime nodded. "And I will always do."

The brother and sister looked into each others eyes, knowing that they had a silent agreement. They might not be loved back by the person they loved, but they still had each other. Jaime took her hand and guided her through the dark forest.

….

**Tyrion**

"So, have you decided yet? Wheter I'm worthy of your service?" The Dragon Queen asked him while she lifted an eyebrow as she watched him gulp some wine.

"I don't know. Have you decided yet to kill me and my brother and sister once you're in Westeros?" Tyrion asked her back.

"What would you, your brother and sister do?" Daenerys asked him.

"Oh well, I murdered my own father and my brother killed yours while he was his Kingsguard. I'd probably advice you to go to my sweet young sister if I were you."

"Then perhaps I will kill you after all."

"Your queenly prerogative. I have given up on life until Varys convinced me you might be worth living for. You want to chop off my head? Well, my final days were interesting." Tyrion sighed and set his cup to his lips again.

Daenerys chuckled. "I am not going to kill you."

"Aren't you?" Tyrion sounded surprised. "Then what? Banish me?"

"No," the Queen said as she took his cup out of his hands, "you are going to advise me. Well, you need to speak in complete sentences for that."

Now it was Tyrion's time to chuckle. "Advise you on what? Getting the Iron Throne? Perhaps you should focus on something else."

Daenerys was starting to get annoyed, but somehow he didn't care. Lots of families felt apart because of that Throne. The Baratheons were almost extinct, so are the Targaryens apart from the girl who stood in front of him, the Lannisters and Starks fell apart, most contributed by his father and sister.

"If I wanted to hear jokes I would have get myself a proper fool." Daenerys said as she folded her arms.

He sighed. "I am not entirely joking, Your Grace. Maybe this is your place after all. You've done so much good over here, why throw that all away for Westeros?"

"Because that's my home." Daenerys said, determined.

"As it was mine. And I can't tell you how grateful I am that I'm away from Westeros. A land of lies." He tried to get his cup back, but Daenerys won't let him.

"Isn't that just one reason worth fighting for? You said you loved your brother and sister, they are still there, in Westeros." Daenerys answered and Tyrion knew she was trying to convince him.

"Jaime is perfectly capable of looking after himself. He's a Kingsguard and a great warrior, even with one hand. Alyssa is a smart girl, she will manage."

Of course he wanted to help them, but how? He was on the other side of the Narrow Sea and he would only bring them in danger if he would try to get in contact with them.

"Tell me about your sister, she's of my age, wasn't she?"

"Yes, Your Grace, she is. She's my half-sister, really. For I killed my mother in childbed. I was twelve years old when my stepmother gave birth to Alyssa. She was a warm woman, never insulted me, although my father and sister did. Alyssa was a sweet babe, but was spoiled by her mother. Her mother got into a depression and by the time Alyssa was four her mother threw herself off the cliffs of Casterly Rock. I can still hear Alyssa scream for her mother every night. She grew up by my father. Well, I have told you some of my father, so maybe you will understand that it wasn't always nice for her."

"Was she unhappy?" Daenerys asked curious.

Tyrion thought for a moment. "No, not really I think. I bet that she was lonely. She was so happy when our father decided that she could live in Kings Landing among us. It wasn't for the good reasons, though. My father didn't have the time to control her, so Cersei needed to do that."

"Did she need to be controlled, then?"

Tyrion sniffed, it was good to see that the Queen had such an interest for his little sister. Maybe it was because the Queen didn't have a lot of ladies about her own age around her. Only old, drunken men or men without a cock.

"Sometimes she did." Tyrion smiled at the memory.

"Why?"

"Let's just say she inherit the trouble-making from my brother Jaime. She's an impulsive woman when it comes to love."

"How come?"

"Let's safe that for the next time, Your Grace. Maybe you'll meet her once you set foot in Westeros. Tell me, how were you planning to do that? Who supports you back in Westeros?" He asked her curiously.

"The common people." She said wisely.

"Let's just say that the commoners are nice and that it is going to happen, Your Grace. But what is it like to rule without the rich? The House Targaryen is gone, not a single person who shares your blood is alive to support you. The Starks are gone, both of our fathers had saw to that. The remaining Lannisters won't support you, neither will Stannis Baratheon, so that only leaves us with the Tyrells. Small chance they will, but still not enough."

Daenerys looked up to him: "Lannister, Targaryen, Baratheon, Stark, Tyrell.. They're all just spokes on a wheel. First this one's on top, then that one's on top and on and on it spins, crushing those on the ground."

Tyrion grimaced, oh how many times had he heard someone speak of this dream? "It's a beautiful dream, stopping the wheel. You are not the first person to have dreamt it."

The Queen smiled: "I'm not going to stop the wheel, Lord Tyrion. I am going to break the wheel."

…..

**Jon**

He sat behind his desk, troubles filling his mind.

Soon after Alyssa had left, King Stannis had left as well to fight the Boltons out of Winterfell.  
Days after that, he received a letter, where the content of it didn't leave his mind.

'_Your little sister is dead and I have your Lady, bastard, come and see…' _

'_Your false King is dead and I have his magical sword, tell his Red Whore.' _

'_Your Lady is so cold, bastard. Luckily I am here to warm her up.' _

He just couldn't stop thinking about it. His little sister Arya, tortured to death because of this man, and now Alyssa was in his cruel hands.

Thormund had said to him to not take the letter too literally: they can't know if all of its content was true. The idea of it helped him, but only slightly.

Doubts were settling together for the past days: Hardhome, or the place that was once his home? Only today he had made a decision: he would fight for his family and for his love, though he would break his vows.

Luckily there were many Wildlings that would help him retake Winterfell and to restore its honor. He would set Alyssa free from all the horror that she was going through right now and he would make sure that she would have a safe passage to Casterly Rock.

He took one last sip of his ale and readied himself to see the Lady Melisandre. She was the only one who had returned from the battle of Stannis and warned him about going to Hardhome. He needed to tell her that he changed his mind.

He walked through the door and felt how the cold breeze cut through his cloak. It seemed to get colder by the night and that could only mean one thing: Winter and the dead were upon them. After the Battle of Winterfell, he would send ravens throughout Westeros, to warn each House to what was coming closer to them by the day.

There was an uproar at the square and Jon ran towards it. He saw how the giant Wun Wun smashing a brother to a tower and other brothers attacking him.

Jon didn't hesitate as he ran to the square and tried to calm the people who were in a fight.

"Calm down! Don't attack him! You're only making it worse!" He yelled, but no-one seemed to hear him.

Only a moment later he felt how an ice cold dagger was put to his throat by a brother called Wick Wittlestick. He disarmed him quickly as he was trying to understand what was going on. Only then he felt a dagger being put into his back.

"For the Watch." Bowen Marsh said, as he cried for needing to do this.

"For the Watch." Another Black Brother said to him.

Jon didn't even feel the fourth stab entering his body. He felt face down onto the ground, feeling nothing but the cold.

….

_Blegh, I hated that part in book and show! But, I needed to do this! You all know why by now ;-)_

_Is Alyssa really at Winterfell? You will find out next chapter! I don't know when I will post again, though, but I won't keep you waiting as long as I did last time! _

_Thanks for the many reviews last chapter and welcome to my new follows and favorites _


End file.
